Tiki, The Son Of Kili
by redsonya13
Summary: The sequel to The Adventure Goes On. Kili and Tauriel's baby is finally here. Tiki has the looks and abilities of an elf, but the stature of a dwarf. Everyone thinks he is special, but Thorin thinks that Tiki is nothing but trouble. Will Tiki prove Thorin wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiki, the Son of Kili**_

By Suzanna Kelton

Chapter 1 **The Birth of a Son**

Kili was worried, as he watched Tauriel, in the healing pool of Sebastian's hovel. His kin were there to help, as Tauriel labored to give birth to his son, Tiki. Susy and Lilybelle were next to the pool, as they waited for the healer's instructions.

"Tauriel, do you need me to remove any pain? "asked Kili, as his brother, Fili stood by his side. Fili felt sorry for Tauriel, who was breathing heavily, as she was bearing down. The she-elf smiled at her husband, who was more scared than she was.

"Kili, as I told you before. I hardly feel any pain at all, "reassured Tauriel, who was resting in the pool.

"You are doing fine, Tauriel, "said Sebastian. "Do you need any healing water? Lilybelle be ready to give me the mug. "

"No thank you, Sebastian. I only feel a little discomfort, but no pain. "

"It is probably because you are an elf, and they can endure more pain than the other races, "explains the healer.

"I feel something, Sebastian. I think the baby is coming, "stated Tauriel, as she felt something leave her body.

Sebastian was quick to get a hold of the baby, and handed it to Susy, who was smiling. The healer felt Tauriel to make sure she was fine, as Thorin's wife dried little Tiki, with a blanket.

"He is adorable, Tauriel, "said a smiling Susy. Thorin looked at the baby, and frowned.

"This baby is a small looking elf. I was hoping he would look more dwarfish, "stated Oakenshield. Thorin muttered some dwarfish cuss words under his breath, as he backed away from the baby.

"Tiki, you should not be relieving yourself on your great-Uncle Thorin, "said a smiling Susy, as she try not to laugh.

"That is not funny, wife, "said Thorin, as his wife smiled at him. Thorin scowled at the baby, as Balin and Dwalin patted Oakenshield's back. Susy got a second blanket, and wrapped it around the baby.

"Can I hold my son, Aunt Susy? "asked Kili. Susy walked over to a trembling Kili, and put his son into his arms. A big smile broke out on Kili's and Fili's faces, as they looked down on Tiki, who was trying to kick his legs.

"He is beautiful, Tauriel. He looks a lot like you…but small, "said a surprised Kili. Balin took a peek, and said, "Well, the size is probably the dwarfish part of him. The rest looks a lot like elfish. " Balin touched Tiki's fingers, and smiled. "He is a nice lad, Tauriel. "

Tauriel smiled at Balin, as she rested against Sebastian, who was still checking to make sure she is fine.

"I think you should stay a bit longer in the pool, just to be safe, Tauriel. Then Kili, I want you to help your wife to the drying area, so she can get dry, "explained Sebastian. " I need to check on Bombom. "

"Bombom is here? "asked Susy, as she stood next to her husband. Dwalin and his wife, Mer were looking at Tiki, when they looked up at the healer. No one knew that Sebastian had Bombom in his hovel. Bombur's wife, Devie must have brought their youngest to see the healer.

"Nothing serious. He put two pebbles into his nose, and could not get them out, "explain a smiling Sebastian. "Poor Devie was frightened about the whole thing. I have a feeling that as soon as she gets him back to the inn, she will let him know what she thinks of him, scaring her as he did. "

"Devie is suppose to be watching Baby Xander. I wonder who is watching our son, "asked Thorin.

"Devie brought Baby Xander with her, "explained Sebastian.

When Sebastian left, Xander and his friends arrived. The wizard and his friends: Griff, Ren, and Steven had become good friends of the dwarves of Erebor, and their kin.

"We heard that Tauriel was having her child, and we hurried over as fast as we could, "said Xander.

"The baby is born, Xander. My son, Tiki is here in my arms, "said a smiling Kili. The dark-haired nephew of Thorin Oakenshield walked over to Xander, Griff, Ren, and Steven. He show them little Tiki, who was starting to burp.

"He is full of air, like his father, "said a laughing Dwalin.

"Kili, you were the same way, when you was a baby, "teased Thorin. Kili looked at Thorin and Dwalin, and gave a weak smile. The dwarves laughed at Kili, who just sighed and smiled at his son.

"Kili, I am ready to come out now, "said Tauriel, who was happy that her kin and friends were here.

"I will hold my nephew, Kili, "said Fili, as he smiled at the baby. Kili handed Tiki to Fili, and went to help Tauriel. Lilybelle, Fili's wife joined Fili, as he held the baby. The baby released some gas, making Fili hold the baby away from him.

"Fili, that is not how you hold a baby, "said Lilybelle the hobbit, who took Tiki from his arms. Fili, Xander, and his friends, backed away from Tiki and Lilybelle.

"It is when the baby is releasing air, "replied Fili.

"Just like his father, "said Dwalin, as he and Thorin laughed out loud. Susy shook her head, and joined Lilybelle. The baby smiled at the two females, who were touching his fingers.

"I hope we have a baby like Tiki one day, Fili, "said a smiling Lilybelle.

"Well, I hope our baby does not smell, "said a laughing Fili.

"Hey! Our baby does not smell, "said a frowning Kili, as he helped Tauriel sit in the drying area. Tauriel smiled, as she looked at the three other females, who just shook their heads, and smiled at the she-elf.

"Let us hope the child does not get into trouble, like his father, "said a smiling Thorin.

"I do not know Thorin, he is already showing signs of being another Kili, "answered a smiling Balin.

Thorin looked at Balin, and sighed. Everyone laughed at the thought of another Kili, as the happy parents of Tiki hugged each other.

Sebastian returned with Bombom and Devie, who was carrying the ten months old Baby Xander. Bombom was a miniature version of his father.

"Da da! "said Baby Xander, when he saw his father, Thorin, who took the baby from Devie. The resemblance between father and son was starting to be noticeable.

"Is Bombom doing fine? "asked Susy.

"He is fine for now, "said Devie, "But wait until I get him home. " Bombom pouted sadly. He looked up, and saw Xander standing next to his friends. The heavy little dwarf ran to the wizard, who smiled.

"Gag father! Are you here to see the baby?! "shouted Bombom.

"Yes, my boy. Were you ill? "asked a smiling Xander.

"No, he put two pebbles into his nose, "said an annoyed Devie.

"Well, Bombom…warriors do not put pebbles in their nose, unless they fall down into the pebbles, like Steven, "teased Xander. Griff and Ren laughed, as did the dwarves.

"Hey! I never got pebbles into my nose! "said an irate Steven.

"You have fallen on pebbles, have you not? "teased Xander.

"The pebbles made me slip, "answered an annoyed Steven. Steven's friends laughed at the embarrass womanizer.

"Xander, stop teasing Steven. Do not let Xander upset you, Steven that is what he wants, "advised Susy.

"You told him my secret, "said the laughing wizard, as Steven frowned at his friend.

Devie went to look at little Tiki, and smiled. "He is such a precious baby, "she said to Kili and Tauriel. The she-elf was finally dry, and went to see her son.

Tauriel took the baby from Lilybelle, and said to Tiki, "Greetings my darling son. I heard you met your Da, Kili. " Tauriel kissed the baby on his head, as the baby smiled.

"Da, "said the baby. Everyone was startled, and looked toward the baby.

"Did the baby just say 'Da' or was I hearing things? "asked Dwalin.

"He did say 'Da'. I have a feeling that this child is special, and will do great things one day, "stated Xander, as everyone looked at the baby, with wonder on their face.

Chapter 2 **Handling A Baby**

Kili and Tauriel enjoyed their baby son, Tiki, who was a smart child, and very small for his age. The baby would listen to his parents, and mimics a few words that they had said in front of him. At a month old, Tiki could say 'Da, Ma, no, and mine'. Kili was surprise how quickly the baby was learning words, but Tauriel told him that the baby was copying sounds. She does not believe the baby understood what he was saying.

So, life went on peacefully in their household. Tauriel would care for Tiki, clean their home, and make the meals for Kili, who was getting tired of eating a lot of vegetables. Kili would go every morning to feed the horses, clean the stalls, and then exercise the horses. He sometimes would take Tiki out to look at the horses. Since he had started the stable, Kili had sold five horses, and bought five more to replace the old ones, that were sold. He did not want to sell the beautiful grey mare, so he decided to keep her. He named the mare, Mist after the grey mist that sometimes enters the forest area that they are living in. Living in the elfish section of Little Logan was a great blessing to Tauriel, who miss the Wooden Realm, dearly.

One morning, after Tiki reached his third month of being born, Kili and Tauriel was awaken, by Tiki's crying. Tauriel turn to her side of the bed, and Tiki was not in his cradle.

"Kili! Tiki is not in his bed! "yelled Tauriel, who quickly got out of bed. A half-asleep Kili heard Tauriel, and fell out of bed onto the floor of the bedroom.

"I hear him crying, "said a drowsy Kili, who slowly got up off the floor. Kili awkwardly put on some trousers, and then he struggled to put on his boots.

Tauriel looked in their bedroom, but knew Tiki was not in the room. She could hear her baby crying down stairs, and was worry that someone was stealing their baby. Tauriel hurried to the stairway to go down stairs, when she saw her son at the bottom of the stairs. The she-elf hurried down the stairs, then came Kili in a hurry, stumbling down the stairs. Tauriel quickly pick up Tiki, as Kili joined her.

"Tiki, did you fall down the stairs? "asked a worried Tauriel, who held her baby. Tiki stopped crying, and smiled at his Ma. Tauriel checked the baby, and sighed in relief.

"How is he, Tauriel? "asked Kili, who was trying to put on his tunic.

"He does not look hurt, but I would feel better if Sebastian looked at him. Kili, hold the baby, while I get dressed, "said Tauriel, as she handed Tiki to his father.

"Alright, Tauriel, "said Kili, as he watched his beautiful wife go back upstairs. Kili was checking the baby's body, when Tauriel came down stairs dressed, and carrying a blanket for the baby. She smiled at Kili, who had his face closed to the baby's tummy, checking for bruises. The baby was laughing with glee, at his Da. Tauriel sigh as she touched Kili, who looked up at his wife.

"Come on, Kili. Let us go see, Sebastian, "said Tauriel, who wrapped the baby in the blanket.

The couple was hurrying through Little Logan's marketplace, as they headed to the healer's hovel. The shop keepers were getting their shops ready for a new day. The couple quickly waved to Bombur, who was heading out of The Blue Mountain Inn. Bombur love being the owner of his own inn, and enjoy the many visitors there. He was also Thorin Oakenshield's neighbor, whose home was next to the inn. The borderline separated the inn and the home, as well as the village of Little Logan and the city of Logan.

Bombur was checking a fenced area to see how his two goats were doing. The female goat was expecting a kid any day now, and the children were excited.

"Tiki, stop wiggling. You are going to make me drop you, "said Kili, as he held Baby Tiki. Tauriel looked over to check on the baby, who was laughing.

They hurried on the road that was in front of Oakenshield's, Thorin and Susy's home, movement was seen behind the windows' curtains. Thorin and Balin were heading toward the forge behind the house, when they saw Kili and Tauriel, with the baby.

"Kili? Is something wrong? "asked Thorin, with concern.

"Yes, Thorin. We are heading to Sebastian. We think Tiki fell down the stairs, "explained Kili, who was hurrying past his kin. Thorin and Balin looked at each other.

"Hmmm….How can the baby get to the stairway? "asked a confused Balin.

"I do not know, but I better tell, Susy. She would want to be told, "said Thorin, who hurried to his home.

Kili and Tauriel turn onto the main road of Logan, and went two hundred yards to the small road that the healer's place is located at. Sebastian's hovel does not have a door, and anyone can come see the healer, whenever he is needed.

When the couple enters the hovel, Kili called out, "Sebastian, we need you! "

The albino came from the back of the hovel, and saw Kili and Tauriel, with Baby Tiki. "What is wrong? "asked Sebastian.

"We think Tiki fell down the stairs, because we found him at the bottom of our stairway, "said Tauriel.

"Hand him to me, Kili, "said the healer, who gently took the baby from his father. Sebastian made a funny faced, and smiled.

"Are you sure, he fell down the stairway? The only bruises Tiki has are on the palm of his hands, and the bottom of his feet, "proclaimed Sebastian.

"What?! "asked Kili and Tauriel, with surprise.

"I wonder how he got out of his cradle. Babies at his age are barely lifting their heads, and rolling on to their stomachs, "stated the healer. "Do you mind if I put him on the rug? " Kili and Tauriel shook their heads, as Sebastian put the baby on his tummy, on top of the rug. Thorin, Balin, and Susy, carrying Baby Xander enter the healing hovel. The healer, Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki turn to the new arrivals.

"Is Tiki alright? "asked a worried Susy, as her son, Baby Xander looked down at Tiki, who looked back.

"He just bruised the palms of his hands, and the bottom of his feet, "stated Sebastian.

"But how did he get out of his cradle? "asked Thorin.

"I think I know how he got to the stairs, "said Balin, as he pointed to Tiki. "Look at him. "

Everyone looked at Kili and Tauriel's son, as he wiggled on the rug toward a heavy tall table.

"He is wiggling like a worm, "said Thorin, as everyone watched the baby. When Tiki got to one of the legs of the table, he grabbed the leg with his hands and feet and slowly crawled up the leg. Tauriel quickly grabbed her baby, so he would not fall again.

"Are you sure the baby is not part goblin? "asked a teasing Thorin. Susy hit her husband, as Kili and Tauriel frowned at a chuckling Thorin.

"Tauriel, was the baby at the center bottom of the stairway, or underneath the banister? "asked the healer. Tauriel thought about Sebastian's question.

"He was underneath the banister, "said Tauriel.

"What does that mean, Sebastian? "asked a worried Kili.

"That he did not fall down the stairs, but slid down the banister. And he probably slid off the banister onto the palm of his hands and feet. That would explain the bruises. There is no way you can stop him from doing that, so I suggest you put big pillows at the bottom of the banisters to break his fall. I'll heal his bruises, and then you can take him home, "said the smiling healer. Kili and Tauriel were relieved, but knew that they will have to be careful with their adventurous son.

"Just like his father, always into trouble, "said a smiling Thorin, as Kili looked at his uncle and sigh.

"I am glad it was not a serious injury, Tauriel. Maybe you would like to bring Tiki to play with Xander? "said Susy, with a smile.

"I would love that, Susy. I think it is time, that Tiki met his father's cousin, "said a smiling Tauriel.

"Good luck, wife. I have a feeling that this child will be a handful, "teased Thorin. Tiki eyed Thorin, and stuck his tongue out at Oakenshield, who frown as the others laughed.

Chapter 3 **Tiki And Xander**

The next day, Susy heard a knock on the front door, and went to open it. Outside the door were Tauriel and Baby Tiki, who was smiling at Susy. Susy smiled back at the baby, and told Tauriel to come into her home.

"So, how is Tiki's hands and feet, Tauriel? Does the baby still gets out of his cradle, and slid down the banister? "asked Susy, as she led the she-elf into the gathering room. Baby Xander was in his playpen, playing with a rubber ball, rubber blocks, and a stuffed warg, his favorite toy. Baby Xander had his first birthday last month, and was playing with some of his presents.

"His hands and feet are fine. And…yes, he still gets out of his cradle. This morning I found him on our first floor of our house, wiggling across the floor. Luckily, he is not tall enough, or strong enough to undo the bar across the front door, "answered Tauriel. The she-elf placed her baby next to Baby Xander, in the playpen. Tiki said some baby jabber to Xander, who jabbered back. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch. I had already fed Tiki, so he will probably play awhile, and then take a nap. " Susy smiled at the babies.

"I had already fed Xander, as well. So, they should be fine to play, until they get sleepy. Have you ever tried grilled vegetables, Tauriel? "asked Susy, as she led the she-elf to the dining area.

"No, but I am willing to try it, "replied Tauriel. The two females heard the door to the garden opened up, and in entered Thorin and Balin, from the forge.

"What is for lunch, wife? "asked Thorin, as he kissed his wife.

"I made some steaks, roasted potatoes, and grilled vegetables for lunch. I had invited Tauriel for lunch, Thorin. And she brought Tiki to play with Baby Xander. " Thorin nodded at Tauriel, who smile and nodded back. "Thorin, go wash your hands, before you eat. " Balin smiled, while Thorin frown.

"Women, and their habits, "teased Thorin, as Oakenshield and Balin went into the kitchen to wash their hands. The dwarves return, and sat at their favorite spot at the dining table.

"Balin, I know how much you love grilled vegetables, so I made some for lunch just for you, "said a smiling Susy.

"Yes, I do Little One…thank you. Good day to you, Tauriel. How is your fine lad today? "asked Balin, who smiled at the she-elf. Balin took a mug that Thorin had offered him, as Susy place the plates on the table.

"He is doing well, so thank you for asking, "said Tauriel, as Susy finished laying out lunch by putting a large pitcher of beer, near her husband. Thorin's wife started serving her husband his steaks, when they heard Baby Xander started to cry. They all looked at the play pen, and saw that Tiki had gotten all the toys away from Baby Xander.

"He took all my son's toys away, "said an upset Thorin, who stood up, and was about charged over to where the babies were.

"It is alright, Thorin. I was prepared for that, "said Susy, who stopped her husband. Thorin's wife got her red anything bag off the serving table. She pulled out an identical rubber ball, and rubber blocks from the bag. She gave the new toys to Baby Xander, but took the stuffed warg from Tiki. Tiki started crying, reaching for the stuffed warg. Susy gave him a lighter color warg, so she know which one was her son's. But Tiki still wanted Xander's stuffed warg. The small baby would not touch the light color warg, which just lay in the playpen, next to him.

"He is not getting my son's warg, wife, "warned Thorin, as Tauriel looked quickly to her husband's uncle, with concern.

"Hmmm…Tauriel, does Kili ever take the baby to go see the horses at the stable? "asked Susy, as she picked up Tiki to stop his crying.

"Yes, Tiki love the horses. But his favorite horse is our grey mare, Mist, "answered Tauriel.

Everyone watched as Susy pondered, and then she put Tiki back into the playpen. Susy reached into her anything bag, and took out a stuffed grey horse and gave it to Tiki. Tiki looked at the horse, and smiled just like his father. He hugged and wrestles with the grey horse, as Baby Xander watched him. Tiki was happy with his horse, while Baby Xander held tightly to his warg. Susy sigh in relief, and hope they do not start fighting again. She went back to the table, and finish serving lunch. Everyone started to eat their meal.

"So, how is the stable doing, Tauriel? Have you been selling many horses? "asked Balin.

"Yes, Kili had just sold three more horses, and had bought a big bay horse. The poor horse last owner use to beat him a lot, "answered Tauriel.

"I hate men who mistreat poor animals, "said Thorin, as he sharply cut his steaks.

"Poor horse. But are not mistreated horses dangerous? "asked Susy, with concern.

"Yes, Kili is having trouble calming the poor creature down. It still does not trust anybody to go near him. Kili is not bringing Tiki to the stable, when the bay is in the fenced area. And when he does bring Tiki, the bay is in his stall. Kili is being careful with the horse, until he is sure the horse is not going to stomp anyone, "explained Tauriel.

The group was almost finished with lunch, when they heard Baby Xander crying again. They looked at the playpen, and saw that Baby Xander had Tiki's horse in his hands, and Tiki was biting down on one of Xander's arm.

"Tiki no! "shouted Tauriel, as she went to go get her son. But Thorin grabbed Tiki first, as anger show on his face.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you better not harm that baby! "shouted Susy, as she got up. Balin got up as well, not sure what to do.

"He was hurting my son! "snarled Thorin, who was glaring at Tiki, who eyes got big.

"He has no teeth, Thorin. How can he be hurting Xander? "replied a worried Tauriel, who was scared to move.

Thorin kept glaring at Tiki, who slowly started crying. Sighing, Thorin hugged the baby to him, and sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry, Small One. But I love my son, and you were hurting him…or scaring him, "said Thorin, who was rocking back and forth on the couch. Tiki held on to Thorin, rubbing his face into the dwarf's shoulder. Susy walked over to the playpen, and picked up Baby Xander. Xander was sniffling, and Susy checked his arm. There were no teeth mark, but a slight reddish mark where the gums pressed down on the baby's arm. Susy took the horse from Baby Xander, who started to cry.

"Xander! You are such a spoiled child! This toy is not yours, "stated Susy, who hand the toy to Thorin. Thorin show the toy to Tiki, who quickly grabbed his horse. Susy walked over to the anything bag, and pulled out a black horse, like Baby Xander's godfather's horse, Archer. Baby Xander grabbed the stuffed black horse, hugged it to his face, and stopped crying. Susy sighed, and joined Thorin on the couch. Balin and Tauriel sat at the table, glad that the fighting was over. Susy smiled at Thorin, who shook his head.

"A lot of trouble, just like his father, "said Thorin. Unknown to the dwarves, woman, and she-elf; Tiki and Baby Xander smiled at each other, because they both gotten new toys.

After lunch and a nap for both babies, Susy and Tauriel took their sons to go see Kili at the stable. Tauriel was carrying a cloth bag that had Tiki's stuffed warg, rubber ball, and rubber blocks. Tiki and Baby Xander were carrying their stuffed horses. The females walked through Little Logan's marketplace, and turn left towards Furr's Toy shop, which belonged to Bofur and Bifur. Behind the toy shop, that was next to the border of Logan was Kili and Tauriel's home and the stable, Kili's Stable. Tauriel insisted that Kili put his name on the stable. The two females, with babies saw Kili pitching hay into the stalls. The new horse kept stomping and snorting in his stall, as it turn to look at the new arrivals.

"Greetings Kili! "shouted Susy, as the females stopped at the fenced. Kili turn around, and smiled at the two females, as he walked over to talk to them.

"So, how is the new horse? "asked Susy, as Baby Xander reached for Kili.

"He is still unpredictable. He just now bit me in the shoulder. So, I put him into his stall to calm him down, "said Kili, who reached over and touched Baby Xander's hand.

"Did the bite break your skin, Kili? "asked a worried Tauriel.

Kili smiled at Tauriel, and said, "I think it did, Tauriel. But after I finish putting the hay in the stalls, I will go see Sebastian. It will probably not take long for him to heal my shoulder. " Kili played with his son's hand, as well. They could hear the bay horse whinny, and snorting in his stall.

"So, how was lunch, Tauriel? Did Tiki get along with Baby Xander? "asked a smiling Kili. The dwarf noticed the looks that went between the two females.

"Lunch was wonderful, but…, "said Tauriel.

"Tiki and Baby Xander fought in the playpen for toys, "said a smiling Susy. "That is normal for children to fight for toys. "

"Shame on you, Tiki. Fighting with your Cousin Xander, "scold Kili, as Tiki giggled. "What is in the bag, Tauriel? "

"The toys your Aunt Susy gave Tiki, so he would not fight with Baby Xander, "said a smiling Tauriel.

"It worked for while, and then I have to give Baby Xander a new toy, so he would not take Tiki's stuffed grey horse. Xander got the stuffed black horse, "answered Susy. Baby Xander held on tight to his black horse.

"The grey horse looks like Mist, and the black horse looks like Archer. They are wonderful, Aunt Susy. I would had desire something like this when I was a young dwarf, "declared Kili, as he touched the stuffed horses.

"I think you desire them now, "teased Tauriel, as Kili smiled at his wife.

"Am I that open that you know my thoughts, Tauriel? "asked Kili, as they laughed.

"Yes, Kili. Did you enjoy lunch at Fili and Lilybelle's home? "asked the she-elf, as she smiled at her husband.

Before Kili could answer his wife, they heard a loud crashed, and he turn to see that the big bay horse had broken the gate to his stall.

"Go inside the house! "shouted Kili, as he went to stop the horse, which ran into the fenced area. The bay horse reared up to stomp Kili, with his hooves. One of the hooves hit Kili a glance on his forehead, making him fall. Tauriel went pale, and quickly gave Tiki to Susy, while tossing the bag of toys to the ground. The she-elf quickly jumped the fence, and hurried to where the horse knocked Kili to the ground. Kili was knocked out and motionless, near the horse, which was panicking.

Tauriel hurried to Kili to see how hurt he was, as Susy turn to run to Kili and Tauriel's home, with the babies. But the big bay horse spun around, and jumped the fence. He landed in front of Susy, who was trying to back away from the horse. Thorin's wife tripped, and landed on her back, with the babies landing on her. The weight of the babies knocked the breath out of her, as she tried to get up. The horse was trying to stomp on the woman, so she rolled away from the horse, with the babies in her arms. The woman covered the babies' heads with her hands, as she rolled. Baby Xander started crying, feeling his mother's fear. Tiki was about to cry as well, but did not. A small tree stopped Susy from rolling completely to safety, with Tiki and Xander.

Tiki wiggled out of Susy's arms, and headed to the horse. Susy was trying to reach out to get Tiki, but he wiggled too fast for her to get him. Kili awoke, and saw what was happening outside the fenced, he managed to whisper, "Tiki. " Tauriel turn to see what Kili was looking at, and frozen with fear. She knew that if she moved that the horse would panic and hurt her son.

"No! "screamed Susy, as she watched the horse bend down to bite Tiki. But the baby elf moved quickly, and grabbed the horse's mane. Tiki started saying, "Shh shh shh shh. " The bay pulled its head up trying to shake the baby off its mane, but Tiki held on to it. The bay spun around hoping the motion would remove the baby, but Tiki's hands still gripped the mane.

"Shh shh shh shh, "repeat Tiki, as he remembered what his Ma use to say, when Tiki was upset. The bay stopped stomping and spinning, and moved his ears to listen. The horse was listening to the baby, as the child continue to say, "Shh shh shh shh. " Finally, the horse calm down, and whinny.

Tiki climbed onto the horse's head, using his hands and feet. As Tiki sat, he continued to make the hushing sound. Tauriel slowly got to her feet, and helped Kili to stand. The she-elf told Kili not to move, that she is going for Tiki. The she-elf slowly walked to the fence, and opens the gate to the yard. Tauriel was talking to the horse in elfish, which made the horse turn its head. The bay slowly walked to Tauriel, who gently took a hold of Tiki, who was still making hushing sounds. The she-elf led the bay back into the fenced area, and closed the gate. With Tauriel talking and Tiki hushing, they slowly put the horse back into his stall. Kili limped over, and put a bale of hay in front of the doorway of the stall, hoping the horse will not push it to one side. Kili sighed and kissed his son, and then hugged both his wife and baby.

"Is Tiki alright? Are you alright, Kili? "asked Susy, who was slowly getting to her feet. Thorin's wife never let go of her son, and she checked to see if he was hurt. Baby Xander stopped crying and was sniffling, as his mother slowly walked to the fence. Baby Xander was fine, but Susy had hurt her back when she fell down.

"Tiki looks fine, but I think the horse gave me a knot on my forehead. And I twisted my leg, when I fell, "said Kili. "How are you, Aunt Susy? How is Baby Xander? " Kili and Tauriel slowly walked to the gate, and left the fenced area, with Tiki. Tiki had finally stopped his hushing sounds. Kili closed the gate, and slid the bar across.

"Xander is fine, but I think I hurt my back, when I fell, "replied a pale Susy, who was slowly joining them.

"Give me Baby Xander, Aunt Susy, "asked Tauriel, who took Xander as she held Tiki. "Kili, help your Aunt to walk to Sebastian. I think you can help each other, as you walk. "

"Good idea, Tauriel, "said Kili, as he put his arm around his aunt. The dwarf and woman held each other, as they slowly headed to the entrance of Logan. Tauriel followed the pair, as she carried the two babies.

"This is so strange. The first year I was here in Logan, I only saw Sebastian twice. This year, I am going to see the healer a third time, and it has been only three months, "said a smiling Susy. They slowing passed Furr's Toy Shop, and were walking in front of the inn.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Susy. I need to get rid of the horse, "said an upset Kili.

"Kili, you better not. It is not the horse fault, that he was scared. I think after today, he will be calmer now, "answered Thorin's wife.

"She is right, Kili, "added Tauriel, as the babies acted as they understood what was being said. The babies started jabbering at Kili, who smiled at the babies.

"Fine everyone, I will keep the horse. But if he acts like he is going to hurt anyone again…he is gone from my stable, "said a smiling Kili.

They saw Devie and Grady, her thirteen years old daughter heading toward the inn, with a basket full of bread, from Mer's Bakery. Dwalin insisted that Mer change the name of the bakery to her name. Mer suspected that Dwalin was a bit jealous of her late husband, Grigg.

"Is something, wrong? "asked an alarmed Devie, who gave her daughter the basket, full of bread. "Grady, take this to your father, then go check on your sisters.

"Yes, Ma, "replied Grady, as she looked at Kili and Susy, and then quickly went to do what her mother had ordered.

"My new horse had knocked me down and made Aunt Susy falls, and hurt her back. We are heading to Sebastian, "said Kili.

"Devie, help Kili walk, since he had injured his leg, "asked Susy. "I can walk, but not fast. " Bombur's wife hurried to give Kili support, as Susy released him. The group was walking in front of the forge, which was silent. Then, they were walking in front of Oakenshield's and looked, but it was silent as well.

"I wonder where Thorin is? "asked Susy, as the group walked on toward the main road of Logan. Just as the words were leaving Susy's lips; Thorin, Xander, and Balin were turning onto the road to Oakenshield's. The two dwarves and wizard stopped, when they saw the small group heading their way. Thorin saw how pale his wife was, and hurried to her.

"Susy, what is wrong? Why do you look so pale? "asked a worried Thorin, who stopped his wife.

"I am fine, Thorin. I just fell, and hurt my back, "replied Susy.

"Why did you fall? " Thorin put his arm around Susy, so she could lean on him.

"It was the new horse, Thorin. He tried to stomp on me, and Aunt Susy. Tauriel got him calmed down, and he is back in his stall, "replied a worried Kili, as Devie stayed quiet. Kili knew how his uncle would react to the news, and so did Devie.

"That horse tried to kill you, wife? "asked an angry Thorin.

"Thorin, calm down. It is only an animal, it did not know what it was doing, "said Xander, who knew how quickly Thorin express his anger. Balin was silent, because he was angry as well. The small dwarf loves his Little One very much, and the thought of Susy getting killed by the bay horse, upset him.

"I want that horse destroyed! "ordered Thorin, as he glared. Kili, Tauriel, Devie, and Xander were speechless.

"But Thorin…"started Susy, as Thorin put his hand up to stop her talking.

"Was Baby Xander in your arm, when the horse tried to kill you, wife? "asked an angry Thorin. Susy tried to talk, but could not.

"Yes, Thorin. Susy was carrying both Baby Xander and Tiki, when the horse tried to stomp her, "confessed Tauriel. "But the horse is not your property, so you cannot have it destroyed. " Thorin glared at Tauriel, who returned the glared back to him.

"Kili, is your kin important to you? "

"Yes Thorin, but…, "started Kili.

"But what?! Are you going to put that horse's life before your aunt? Your cousin? Your child? "asked an incredulous Thorin.

Tiki was trying to reach for Thorin, who look at the baby with surprise. Tauriel reluctantly gave Tiki to Thorin, who was confused as he took the baby into his arms. Tiki grabbed Thorin's hair, and started the hushing sound again. Susy started laughing, as everyone looked surprise.

"What is the child doing? "asked a confuse Thorin, as Tiki continue to make the hushing sound.

"Tiki is trying to calm you down, Thorin. Kili forgot to mention, that it was really Tiki, who calm down the horse, "said Susy. Thorin, Xander, Balin and Devie all said, "What?! " Susy smiled at the others.

"It was the most unique thing I have ever seen. While I was on the ground with the two babies, Tiki had wiggled away from me. He wiggled toward the big horse, who tried to bite Tiki. Tiki grabbed a hold of the horse's mane, and held on as the horse tried to shake him off. Tiki started making a hushing sound, and that slowly calm the horse. Then Tauriel came and talk elfish to the horse, and she took Tiki off the horse. Then they both got the horse back into its stall. It was so amazing to watch, "stated an excited Susy.

"Wife, are you drunk? "asked Thorin, who gave a slight smile. Tiki continued hushing Oakenshield. Thorin looked at Tiki, and said, "Child, I am not a horse. " Tiki smiled at Thorin, as he stop hushing the dwarf.

"Do you want to get slapped, Thorin? "asked an annoyed Susy.

"Well, she is not drunk, Thorin, "said Balin, who was smiling.

"I told you that baby was special, Thorin, "said Xander, as he watch Thorin look at the baby.

Thorin finally smiled at Tiki, and said, "Thank you, Tiki for saving my family. " Thorin hugged the baby, and gave him to Tauriel, who smiled at Oakenshield. Balin took Baby Xander from Tauriel, while Thorin helped his wife walked toward Sebastian's.

"Wife, no cleaning the house today or tomorrow, "stated Thorin.

"But if Sebastian heals my back, I can do the housework, Thorin, "said Susy.

"No, "said Thorin, as he pat Susy's hip.

"Thorin, you big bully! I am not hiring another housekeeper, "said Susy.

Thorin smiled, and said, "I do not have any more nephews to marry off. " Susy started laughing, as did the others. The group finally turns to the small road to Sebastian's hovel. They could see Griff, Ren, and Steven entering The Rusty Spoon Tavern at the end of the road.

"If you need me, I will be with my comrade at the Rusty Spoon, "stated Xander, who bowed to the group. The wizard smiled at the babies, and left to go to the tavern.

The group entered the healing hovel, and Thorin made Susy and Kili to sit down. They could hear Sebastian talking to someone, and then he came walking into the front room. The healer stopped as he saw the group.

"Tiki got hurt again? "asked Sebastian.

"No, this time it is my Aunt Susy and I, Sebastian, "said Kili.

"I hope you two were not sliding down the banister, "teased Sebastian, as he went to Susy first. The healer put his hand on Susy's head, and frowns. "You pulled a muscle in your lower back. I can heal this with no problem, but no cleaning for two days, "said Sebastian.

"Two days?! Thorin said one day, "complained Susy. Sebastian laid his hand on Thorin's wife's back, and concentrates on the injured spot.

"If Sebastian says two days, then it is two days, wife, "scold Thorin. Susy pouted at Thorin, as the two babies giggled.

"And who is going to clean the house, and do the laundry? "asked Susy, as she folded her arms.

"It will not hurt the house or the clothes to not be cleaned for two days, "stated Thorin, who pinched Susy's nose as he smiled. The others smiled at the couple.

"And who is going to bath and changed Baby Xander? And cook? "asked Susy, as she looked at Thorin.

"Thorin, if you cook and clean the dishes, I will bath and change Baby Xander, "said Balin, with a smile.

"Balin, you going to bathe Baby Xander? Good, because Thorin might accidently drown his son, "said Susy, nonchalantly.

Thorin frown, as everyone laughed, including the healer. Thorin bend down, and kissed his wife. She hugged Thorin, and smiled.

"The pain is gone, Sebastian, "stated Susy, as she look over her shoulder at the healer.

"Yes, I can sense that the pain was gone, Lady Susy. Just stay sitting for a few minutes, until I check you again, "said Sebastian. Thorin sat next to his wife, as Balin stood on the other side of Susy. Susy gently touched her baby, Xander. The baby smiled at his mother.

"Now, I need to see about Kili injuries. " The healer touched Kili's head, and frown. "Tauriel, did you hit Kili in the head? "

"Of course not, Sebastian! "said an upset Tauriel.

"Did the baby bite him? "  
"Sebastian! "shouted Kili and Tauriel, as the others smile.

"Hmmm…Then these injuries must have been done by a horse. Did you bite him back, Kili? "asked a smiling Sebastian. Kili and Tauriel gave a stony look at the healer, who laughed. "I can heal your wounds quickly, Kili. But no more wrestling with horses, unless the baby helps you. "

"Let us say, that I was not planning to fight with that horse. But hopefully, he will calm down now, "said Kili, as Sebastian laid his hand on Kili's forehead, which was the most serious of his three injuries.

"Kili, why do you not let Tauriel deal with the bay horse, until he is calm, with others, "suggested Susy.

"That is a good idea, wife. But until that horse is sold, I forbid you and Baby Xander to go to the stables, "ordered Thorin.

Susy's mouth dropped, but she nodded her head. She understood why Thorin told her that. She and her baby could have gotten killed, and Thorin would have been inconsolable. Susy hugged her husband, and said, "I am so sorry, Thorin. I will wait until the horse is gone. " Thorin kissed his wife, and smiled.

"Did you say a bay horse? "asked Sebastian, who was healing Kili's horse bite.

"Yes, a big beautiful gelding, "said Kili, as he looked at the healer.

"I need to tell Captain Patric. His bay horse, Bronzer died last month, and he had been hoping to find another bay horse, "explained Sebastian.

"Yes, I remember Fili telling me about Bronzer yesterday, at lunch, "replied Kili.

"Captain Patric is great with horses. If he spends some time with this horse, it might help the horse do better and bond with the Captain, "stated the healer.

"I like that, "said Kili.

"Well, since Susy and Kili are doing better, I better go back to the inn. No telling what my children are doing now, "said Devie.

"Thank you, Devie for your help, "said Susy. Everyone thanked Devie, and told her farewell for now. The small she-dwarf hurried back to The Blue Mountain Inn.

"Until the horse is sold, Tiki can come over to our home to play with Baby Xander, Tauriel, "said Thorin.

"Thank you, Thorin, "said a smiling Tauriel, who looked at her smiling husband.

"Do you understand Tiki and Xander? Play, and no fighting, "said Thorin to the two babies, as he shook his finger at them. The babies laughed, and Thorin sighed.

"Why I have the feeling that these two babies are plotting against us, "said Balin.

"I feel the same way, Balin, "said Thorin, as he watched the healer working on Kili's injured leg.

The elders looked at the babies, as they jabber at each other, and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 **The Oak Tree**

"Eurus, are you staying for lunch? We would be glad to have you join us, "said Tauriel. Kili and Tauriel was very close friend with the elf Eurus and his man's woman wife, Calliann. At Tiki's naming ceremony, they had Eurus and Calliann be their son's guardians.

The she-elf had opened the door to the small bridge that led to the tree platform. Tauriel found Kili and Eurus on the platform, talking about changing the bridge and platform. Kili and Tauriel had Eurus, the tree-shaper create a platform for the axis of their oak tree, which was part of their home. One side of the platform had the outside stairway, and the other side is the view of the stable. The platform was created for the two archers to stand on; so they could shoot at enemy from above, in case of attackers to the city of Logan, their neighbor. Little Logan have some magical protection stones surrounding their village, so they have no worry about being invaded. Last year, the platform was used to defend Logan from hill giants, and they succeeded in protecting their kin.

The she-elf looked behind her to make sure Tiki had not followed her. He had become more active, since he has learned to crawl. She had left Tiki in the bedroom, in a playpen that Aunt Susy had given her.

Kili told Tauriel, that he wanted to make a wall around the platform and bridge, so that Tiki would not fall off either one. Eurus and Kili stopped talking, and turn to the she-elf.

"Thank you, Tauriel. I would be honor to join you and your family for lunch, "replied Eurus, whose wife was visiting her family, in Logan. Tauriel smiled, and closed the door. Normally she would have left the door open, but she was scared Tiki would crawl out onto the bridge, and go to the platform.

"Tauriel make great salads, Eurus. I wish I can get use to eating them, "said Kili, with a smile. "Dwarves are use to eating meat in our meal, but I cannot get Tauriel to cook some meat for me. So, every now and then I take her to The Rusty Spoon to eat. We have not gone, since Tiki was born. So, I need to find someone to watch him, so we could go. Tauriel do not think it is proper for a baby to be in a tavern. "

"Why do you not go to the Blue Mountain Inn's tavern? I know someone there would watch your baby, while you eat there, "suggested the tree-shaper.

"Why did I not think of that? Thank you, Eurus. I will let Tauriel know that we will go tomorrow for lunch, "answered Kili.

Eurus laughed, and slapped Kili's back. They both heard a horse whinny, and looked down the back part of the platform to look at Kili's stable.

The bay horse was looking up at Kili and Eurus. Since three months ago, when Tiki calmed down the horse, the bay horse never attacked anyone again. The horse was being visited by Captain Patric, who fell in love with the horse. The Captain started calling the horse, Warrior, which the bay got use to being called. Within two days, Captain Patric will be taking the horse permanently, since he had already paid Kili for the horse. The Captain and Kili had been taking the horse to the castle's stable for the bay to get adjusted to the other soldiers and their mounts. They both feel he was close to being ready to move to his new home.

While Kili and Eurus talked outside on the platform, Tauriel went to check on Tiki, who was asleep in his playpen.

"That is unusual, Tiki you are taking an early nap, "said Tauriel, who placed a blanket over her six months old son, Tiki. After Tauriel left the bedroom, Tiki could hear his Ma going down the stairs. His eyes popped open, and the little half-elf giggled about tricking his Ma. Tiki closed his eyes again, when he heard his Da and someone else entered the home, from the funny door across the hall.

Kili was so busy talking to Eurus that he forgot to close the door to the bridge and platform. The two males walked down the stairs, unaware that Tiki was interested in the door.

Tiki's eyes opened again, and he could feel a slight breeze coming through the opened door to the bridge. Tiki quickly climbed up the bars of the playpen, and climbed over the rail. The small baby slid down the other side of the bars to the bedroom floor. Tiki swiftly crawled out of the bedroom, and stopped to listen to his parents and the other person, on the first floor. Then he continued on to the open door, and looked out. He could see the tree that their home was made from, which had many branches and leaves. Tiki looked at the bridge that led to the platform, and smiled. He carefully crawled onto the bridge, and looked around.

He saw how high up he was, but the baby was not scared. Tiki had never experience very high places, except for the banister, and he had learned that there are pillows to fall on. So, the baby knew if he falls, a pillow would keep him safe. Tiki slowly crawled out onto the platform, and heard the horses in the fenced area below. Tiki looked over the edge of the platform, and saw all six of the horses in the fenced yard. Kili had recently gotten two new horses, which were gentle spotted mares. The bay saw Tiki up on the platform, and started to neigh in a panic.

The baby laughed at the horse, then noticed a pretty red bird on the branch in front of him. So, Tiki slowly crawled onto the branch trying to reach the bird.

"Eurus, when can you start work on the walls for the bridge and platform? "asked Kili. Tauriel stopped eating when she heard the bay whinnying, at the stable.

"Kili, what is wrong with, Warrior? He sounds like he is upset about something, "said Tauriel, who got up to look out the back window. The she-elf could see the horses running around, like something were upsetting them, but she could not see what it was. Eurus and Kili got up, and looked out the window.

"Maybe we should check on your horses to see what is wrong, "said Eurus, who froze. Kili and Tauriel noticed the elf had his head tilted to one-side.

"Do you hear something, Eurus? "asked Kili.

"No, I feel something. I feel a breeze going through the room, "said Eurus, slowly. Tauriel's eyes got big, and she grabbed Kili's arm.

"Kili did you close the door to the bridge? "asked a worried she-elf.

"I do not remember, Tauriel, "said a frighten Kili.

"Tiki, "whispered Tauriel, with a sob.

The two elves and dwarf hurried out of the dining area, and up the stairway. They froze when they saw the door to the bridge, wide opened. Eurus, followed by Kili and Tauriel hurried onto the platform. They looked around the oak tree, and finally Eurus pointed out the baby, on a narrow branch over the stable. Tiki was holding on to the branch, and looking at the city of Logan. The bird had flown away, so the baby noticed the view of the city. Kili was going to crawl onto the branch to grab the baby, but Eurus and Tauriel stopped him.

"Kili, you are too heavy to crawl onto that branch. It will break, and both you and the baby will fall, "said a frighten Tauriel.

"Tiki, come here, son, "called Kili. "Come to your, Da. " Tiki turn to Kili, but just laughed.

"Tiki, please come to your Ma, "said a sobbing Tauriel. But the baby did not move toward his parents.

Eurus had been busy trying to think of a way to get to the baby. Then, he smacked himself in the forehead, and called himself a fool. The elf put his hand on the tree, and concentrated on a branch below the baby. He knew if he made the branch thicker that the baby was on, he might accidently make the baby fall. So he made a branch below Tiki, slowly snake up to the baby. Tiki noticed the branch slowly rising to him, and smiled. Tiki was fascinated by the moving branch, and did not move. Kili and Tauriel held their breath, as they watch the branch get closer to their son.

The branch was finally next to Tiki, and it slowly wrapped itself around the baby's body. It gently lifted the light weight baby, and slowly headed to Kili's out reaching hands. Finally, Kili grabbed a hold of Tiki, and slid the baby out of the branch's hold. The parents kissed and hugged the baby, as Eurus leaned against the oak tree.

The tired elf smiled, and asked, "Is the baby fine, Kili? "

"Yes, Eurus. Thank you for saving our baby's life, "said a teary-eyed Kili, as he hugged his son.

"Thank you, Eurus, "said Tauriel, who took Tiki from his father. The she-elf hugged the baby, as Eurus watched.

"Do you not discipline your child? "asked Eurus.

"Disciplined? " asked a stun Kili.

"Yes. Because if you do not, the child will continue to get into trouble, "explained the tree-shaper.

"But he is a baby, Eurus, "exclaimed Tauriel, who held Tiki.

"But how is he going to learn about right and wrong? "asked Eurus. Kili and Tauriel were quiet, while Eurus shook his head. The elf slowly went down the outside stairway, and called back, "I will get those walls started tomorrow, Kili, for the sake of your son. " Tauriel was visibly upset by Eurus' parting words 'for the sake of your son', and fumed. The tree-shaper left, before finishing his lunch.

"Do you think we should punish Tiki, Tauriel? "asked a reluctant Kili.

"And how do we punish a baby? Tiki did not know any better, about going onto the platform, "said an annoyed Tauriel. "Besides, it was your fault that Tiki was on the tree, in the first place. "

Tauriel realized she had hurt Kili deeply, when she accused him. His face went pale, and he would not look into her face. He turns to go through the bridge door, as Tauriel call out to him.

"Kili, wait! I did not mean what I said, "said an upset Tauriel, as Tiki noticed something was wrong with his parents.

"But you were right, Tauriel. It was my fault Tiki climbed into the tree. I almost got my child killed. I must be a terrible father, "said Kili, as he opened the door, and close it behind him. Tauriel hurried through the door, closing it quickly, and making sure it was latched. The she-elf and baby hurried to the bedroom, and saw Kili was packing his traveling bag.

"Kili, I do not want you to leave. I love you. "

"What if I do another foolish act to endanger our baby's life? I cannot live with myself, if I cause Tiki's death, "said a crying Kili, who sat on his bed, and put his hands to his face.

"I almost left the door open as well, Kili, "said Tauriel, who sat next to her husband. "I will make sure that you do not forget to close the door, if you make sure that I do not forget as well. "

Tiki reached out to Kili, and said, "Da da. " Kili looked over to his son, wiped his tears, and took the baby from his wife. He closed his eye, and hugged Tiki, who patted his father and was hushing him.

"Thank you, Tiki. I love you, son. Promise me that you will not climb a tree, until you are older, "said Kili, as he looked at his son. Kili kissed his son, and hugged him again. The dwarf turned to the she-elf, and said, "I love you too, Tauriel. "

"I love you very much Kili, but promise me that you will never leave me, "replied Tauriel, as she hugged her husband.

"I promise, Tauriel, "replied a sad Kili. Tiki's parents held each other, as the baby patted both his parents, and laid his head on his father's chest.

Chapter 5 **Incident With A Stranger**

Devie's son, Bombom and her daughter, Pady was playing chase, with the nine-month old Tiki, who had recently learn to walk. Bombur had a fenced play-area built, next to the entrance of his inn. Nine-year old Jady was watching them, while her mother went to get snack for the playing children. Bombom and Pady were laughing as Tiki chased after them. He was a very fast runner, which surprised the three young dwarves. He would quickly catch Bombom and Pady, and then they would chase after him. At first they had a hard time catching Tiki, but the baby realized that he had to slow down for them to tag him.

Jady felt that she was too old to play their game, but secretly she wanted to play with them. They were laughing, and running around with so much joy; that they did not notice a hooded person watching them play.

Nobody in Little Logan liked old Orla, who complained about everything. She always had coinage on her, but nobody knew where she got it. No one knew why she hanged around Little Logan, since she was a man's woman. And her appearance always scared most of the dwarves' children. The children think she was a witch, and was planning to eat one of them. With her dirty brown hair, broken teeth, and dirty fingernails, it is not a surprise everyone assume that she was a witch.

But Orla was more dangerous than a witch, because she was a slaver of children. She knew that there was a market for unusual children, and she had been watching Tiki for a while now. It is very rare for an elfling to be small, like Tiki was. So, Orla was waiting for the moment to snatch the child, before she could be stopped stealing him. Orla watched as Devie told Jady to watch the children, as she went to get them something to eat. The old hag waited a bit longer, and then slowly sauntered over to the fenced yard.

"What a beautiful child. Is he your brother? "asked a wide-eyed Orla. Bombom and Pady froze in fear, as Jady slowly moved away from Orla. Tiki looked at the ugly old woman, and smiled.

"No, Tiki is a friend of ours, "answered Jady, as she grabbed Bombom's arm. The young dwarves huddled close together, as Tiki watch the old woman, with curiosity.

"I wonder if he would like a toy I have here, "said Orla, who took a small wooden horse out of her cloak. She shows it to the baby, who made a big smile.

"Our Ma told us not to take anything from a stranger, "said Jady, defiantly. Devie's daughter saw too late, Tiki hurrying to get the toy.

"Tiki! No! "warned Pady, as the children stood in fear for the baby.

As Tiki was reaching for the toy, Orla grabbed Tiki into her arms. Tiki started crying, as the old woman hurried into the city of Logan. Jady, Pady, and Bombom ran inside of the inn, crying.

Kili and Tauriel were eating lunch, and talking to Bombur. Devie was coming out of the kitchen with a picnic basket for the children, when the children came in crying.

"What is wrong?! Where is Tiki?! "asked Kili, as he got up.

"The mean old witch took Tiki! "said a crying Bombom.

"What witch?! "asked Tauriel, in fear.

"Are you taking about that old woman, Orla? "asked Devie, from her children. Bombur was pale, and sputtering.

"Yes, Ma. She show Tiki a toy, and when he went to grab it, she grabbed him, "said Jady, crying.

"Where did the old woman go?! "asked a frighten Kili.

"Into Logan, "said Pady, who hurried over to her Ma. Devie held her children, as Kili, Tauriel, and Bombur hurried out of the inn.

"THORIN! "said Kili, as he ran in front of Thorin's forge. Thorin and Balin came out of the forge, and saw Kili, Tauriel, and Bombur running into Logan's main road. Kili pointed into the city for Bombur to go, while Kili and Tauriel headed for the gates of Logan.

Susy opened the front door, and saw Thorin and Balin. "What is happening, Thorin? "asked Susy, who was carrying little Xander.

"Something is wrong, so stay in the house, wife! "shouted Thorin. "Balin, you follow Bombur, while I follow, Kili and his wife. " Susy closed the door as Thorin had ordered, and held Baby Xander tightly, in fear.

"Yes, Thorin! "replied Balin, as he hurried to catch up with Bombur.

Orla was hurrying to the front gate, with Tiki crying in her arms. She would smile at people, who were noticing the crying baby.

"He needs to be fed, "said Orla with a smile to keep the people from knowing what was going on. Whispering to Tiki, with her smelly breath, Orla snarled, "Be quiet, you brat! " Orla was almost to the gate, when someone shouted at her.

"Hey! What are you doing with my kin's baby?! "yelled Dwalin, who was about to enter Chaden's marketplace.

The old woman turns and saw the bald dwarf. She took off running to the gate, as Tiki cried. Dwalin tackled the old hag, and they all fell onto the cobbled road of the marketplace. Orla landed on Tiki, hurting one of his legs. The old woman kicked the dwarf in the face, making Dwalin see stars. The slaver was mad at the dwarf and the baby for being so much trouble. Orla noticed that she had damaged the child, so decided to kill the baby. Tiki was crying over the pain in his leg, not knowing that the old woman had pulled out a dagger. Orla raised the dagger to stab the baby; when a throwing star imbedded itself into her hand, which had the dagger. Orla screamed, and threw the dagger behind her in reaction to the star in her hand.

Many individuals hurried to the baby, the old woman, and the groggy and injured dwarf. Kili hurried to Tiki, and picked him up, as Tauriel joined his side. Thorin hurried to Dwalin, and helped him stand. Griff and Steven took a hold of the old woman, as Ren approached her. Ren reached over and pull the throwing star out of the old woman's injured hand, then spit on her.

"She is not dead, Ren, "exclaimed Steven.

"She tried to kill Kili's son, "said a cold-eyed Ren, who was glaring at the old woman. Xander had asked a guard to go find Captain Patric. The wizard approached the group carefully. Xander wanted to make sure that they did not take the law into their own hands, and kill the old woman.

"Oh, that is a good excuse, "said Steven, who cuffed the old woman.

"Steven, shame on you, "said a stony Griff.

"My hand slipped, "said a smiling Steven. The old woman snarled and fought the men, as they held her. The dwarves were checking the baby, and they noticed the bruises on Tiki's leg.

"What did you do to my son, you old hag?! "snarled Kili.

"I fell on him, thanks to that bald fool! I hope I broke that brat's leg! "snapped Orla, as she glared at Kili. Mer had just arrived, and heard the old woman.

"My husband maybe bald, but he is not a fool! "returned Mer. She blushed at what she had just said, and was trying to apologize to Dwalin, who was smiling. Mer noticed Dwalin's face, and gasped. "Dwalin, your nose is bleeding! My poor darling! Does it hurt?! "

"Oh? Uh…aye…it hurts a lot, Mer, "replied Dwalin, as he winked at Thorin. Thorin smiled, and shook his head.

"Thank you, Dwalin! "shouted Kili, as he handed Tiki to Tauriel. Dwalin was being led away by his fussing wife.

"Whenever you need me, Kili, "said a smiling Dwalin, as Mer worried over her husband.

Captain Patric finally arrived, with three soldiers. Xander, Thorin, and Kili hurried over to talk to the Captain, to tell about the whole incident with Tiki and the old woman. When Orla saw the Captain, she started shaking in fear. After hearing the story of the kidnapping, Captain Patric was furious.

"Take that witch to the dungeon of the castle! We will let all know what we do to people, who steal children! "ordered the Captain. Orla was screaming, and fighting the soldiers, as Steven and Griff tried to wipe their hands clean. Captain Patric bowed to the group, and followed his men, who were taking the fighting Orla to the castle.

"Is it me, or did that old woman smell. I am going to have to take a bath to get her stench off of me, "declared Steven, as he watched the fighting Orla being dragged away.

"Am I hearing things? Or did Steven say he was going to take bath, "teased Ren.

"Well, that is the only good deed that hag committed, "said Griff, as Steven glared at his companions.

"Take Steven to that new bath house, with the pretty girls, who hands out the towels, "said Xander.

"That is right! "said a happy Steven. "Come on Griff and Ren, you two need a bath as well! " Griff extended a hand to Xander, who sighed, and gave the axe man two silver coins. Griff and Ren tried to catch up with the excited Steven, who took off running. Xander smiled, and then hurried over to the others.

"How is your son, Kili? "asked the worried wizard, as he noticed that the baby was still crying.

"His leg looks very bad. We are heading toward Sebastian, "said Kili, as he took Tiki and hurried through the marketplace.

Many of the citizens had been watching what had happened with Orla, Tiki, and Dwalin. At first, the crowd was angry with the dwarf for knocking down the old woman. But when they found out the old woman was stealing the baby, opinion turned against her quickly. Some of the people felt guilty for not stopping the woman, with the crying baby. They knew the child was not hers, but they did not want to get involve. They slowly went back to their shopping, but were changed by the whole incident. Now, they will get involve, when things were not right.

Sebastian heard his name called out, and hurried to the front room of his hovel. He recognized Xander's voice, and knew something was wrong. In came Kili, who was carrying a crying Tiki, who had a purple leg. Thorin and Xander were escorting a crying Tauriel, as they followed the dark-haired dwarf.

"What happened to Tiki? "asked a concern Sebastian, who had Kili laid his son on a cushioned covered table. The healer put his hands on the purple leg, and slowly removes some of the pain to calm down the baby.

"A horrible old woman tried to steal Tiki. Dwalin stopped her, and the woman fell on Tiki's leg. Is it broken, Sebastian? "asked a worry Kili. Tauriel took a hold of Kili's arm, who felt his wife and put his arm around her. Tauriel wiped her tears, as Thorin and Xander stood behind the couple, waiting.

"No, it is not broken, but it is badly bruised. It will take time for me to feel for the injuries in his leg, and repair what damaged there is. Do you want to leave and come back? "asked a smiling Sebastian, as Tiki stopped crying.

"No! "shouted Kili and Tauriel, as they looked in shock at the healer's words.

"Sebastian, stop teasing Kili and Tauriel, "said an annoyed Xander. Thorin smiled, and shook his head at the healer.

"Then, please sit down, and stop looking over my shoulder. You make it difficult for me to concentrate on Tiki's hurt leg, "said a smiling Sebastian. Kili and Tauriel sat on a bench, and watched the healer as he worked on healing their son.

"Are you alright, Kili and Tauriel? "asked Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin. Thank you for your help, "said Kili, as he smiled at his uncle.

"Then, I better go find Balin and Bombur, and let them know that you have your son back. Come by and visit soon, because your aunt misses your visits, "added Thorin, who patted Xander's back. Thorin told Sebastian farewell, and left the hovel.

"I better go check on the others. But if you ever need me Kili you know where I am, "said Xander, as he waved to the exhausted parents of Tiki. Xander left to see what troubles Steven was getting into.

"Kili, our baby will from now on go inside a tavern. Or I can cook you some fish for your meal. But no one will watch over our baby, except us, "said Tauriel, as Kili smiled at his wife.

"I will cook my meat, while you make the meal, Tauriel, "answered a smiling Kili, as he hugged his wife.

Kili and Tauriel stayed at Sebastian from lunch until suppertime. The couple thanked Sebastian, after he healed Tiki's leg. The half-elf baby fell asleep from all of the excitement and pain he had experience that day. Then, Kili and Tauriel took their sleeping baby, back to their home. Sebastian smiled as he watched the couple leave, and then went inside to eat his meal and rest.

Chapter 6 **Tiki's Birthday Celebration**

Tiki's celebration was being held at Thorin and Susy's garden, back of their home. Susy had a wooden rocking horse made for Tiki, as his first year birthday gift. Bifur did a great job carving the rocking horse; it looked so much like the grey mare, Mist. Susy had it placed in the middle of the backyard. She had a hard time keeping Little Xander away from Tiki's present. Susy covered the present with a huge cloth, so Tiki would not see it until it was unveiled. She was glad Bombur and Devie's children were there to keep Little Xander entertained, so he would leave the present alone.

Devie and Mer were helping Susy get all the food ready for the celebration, in the kitchen of her home.

"Is there enough vegetables for Eurus and Calliann, Tiki's guardians? "asked Susy.

"Oh, yes. And plenty for you, Tauriel, Lilybelle, and me, as well, "replied Mer. "I do not understand why the men do not like vegetables. " Susy and Devie laughed.

"Is not Xander and his friends coming? "asked Devie.

"Pull out some more vegetables, Mer from my food bag. You know how big Steven's appetite is, "said a smiling Susy.

The females laughed. They exited the kitchen carrying food in bowls, and placing the food on the big table outside. The women were sorting out the food, putting out plates, mugs, serving spoons, and silverware. They noticed the decorations for the celebration around the table. Devie's daughters: Grady, Jady, and Pady made the decorations for the party, and was putting them up. They made paper horses, birds, butterflies, and other animals and insects to hang from the trees and bushes. Taffy was helping the girls hang decoration on the lower branches.

Bombom and his twin brothers, Tade and Wade were playing with the twenty-two months old, Xander. They were playing chase, and laughing as they ran.

Bade, Cade, Gade, and Nade were helping their father, Bombur and Dwalin put out chairs for the guest. Thorin and Balin were putting out small tables for the children to eat on. Thorin and Balin smiled, when they heard little Xander laughing, with glee.

Thorin heard knocking on the front door, and hurried to answer it. Xander and his friends arrived with some small toys for Tiki. They laughed and talked with Oakenshield, as they follow the dwarf to the garden. Thorin heard knocking again, and excused himself. Xander, Griff, Ren, and Steven sat at the outside table, watching the children play.

"I cannot believe how much Little Xander grown, Xander, "said a surprised Griff.

"Good thing that he does not look anything like you, "teased Ren, as Steven laughed.

"Why are you my friends? "asked an annoyed Xander, who was watching his godson, Little Xander playing. The three men laughed at the wizard, who glared at them.

Thorin hurried to the front door, and found Fili and Lilybelle at the door.

"Greeting Thorin! How are my Aunt Susy and Little Xander? "asked Fili.

"Well, if you visit more often, then you would know, "teased Thorin. Lilybelle laughed at Thorin's words, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, as she carried Tiki's gift. "The celebration is in the garden. "

The couple quickly went to the garden behind the house. But before Thorin could close the door, Kili, carrying Tiki arrived with Tauriel and their friends, Eurus and Calliann.

"Well, here come the one year old baby, "said a smiling Thorin, as he indicated to them to enter his home. The group greeted Thorin, then headed to where the celebration was about to start. Kili noticed that Tiki, wanted to go play with the boys. He was fighting to get down, so Kili put him down.

"Boys, keep Tiki away from the brook. I do not want him falling in, "warn Kili.

"Alright, Kili! "answered Tade, as he started chasing the others.

"Tade, let us play 'find the fox', "said Bombom.

"Alright, Bombom. But you get to be the hunter, and I will tell Xander and Tiki how to play, "said Tade. Bombom covered his eyes, as he waited for Tade to let him know when they are ready. Grabbing Tiki and Xander, Tade and Wade took them not far from the brook.

The brook was an offshoot of the river Cris, which comes from a distance mountain. The river flowed east in front of the fishing shack that King Edward owns. Then it turns sharply into the opposite direction, going west in front of Little Logan, and Bombur's inn. The brook came from the turn in the river, and flowed into a large pond, next to the main road of Logan. The running brook was next to Thorin and Susy's home.

"Listen Xander and Tiki, and I will tell you how to play 'find the fox'. We are foxes, and Bombom is the hunter. We go hid, and when it looks like Bombom is close to finding us. We run to the foxes' den, which is under the table. Now, go hid, "said Tade. Wade took off to hide behind a bush near the forge. Tade hid next to the fence, behind a tree. Xander and Tiki went to Susy's wash tub next to the brook, and climb inside. The two toddlers were trying not to laugh, as they heard Tade said that they were ready. Bombom was slowly looking through the bushes, and saw Tade who ran to the table. Devie saw Tade go under the table.

"Tade, get out from under the table! We are about to eat, and you will be in the way, "scold Devie, as she pulled her son out.

"But Ma, we are playing 'hid the fox', "whined Tade. Wade came running up to his Ma, and laughed at Bombom.

Kili and Fili were laughing about seeing Pig-faced Pri and Kayla in the marketplace, fighting over a loaf of bread. Their husbands had to pull them apart.

"Tade, where is Tiki? "asked a concern Kili, as he looked around the yard.

"I do not know. They are supposed to be hiding from Bombom, "said Tade, as he, his brother, and Devie also looked around. They noticed Bombom heading near the wash tub, and Devie was about to call out to her youngest son.

"I see you! "shouted Bombom, as Xander jumped up from hiding. Xander tripped, and tilted the tub, making it slide toward the brook. Tiki fell against the wall of the tub. Bombom grabbed Xander, and pull him out of the tub, which righted itself, and slid into the brook. Tiki head popped up, and saw that the tub was floating away from Oakenshield's garden.

"TIKI! "screamed Kili, as he and Fili ran to the brook. Everyone ran to the rushing brook, and watched the tub heading for the large pond. Griff and Ren were running beside the brook, and jumped the neighbor's fence. At the end of the neighbor's yard was the pond. Griff and Ren dove into the water, and swam toward a crying Tiki, who wanted his Da. Kili was frantic, as Tauriel joined his side. Eurus had run behind Griff and Ren, and had jumped the neighbor's fence, as well. He waited for the two adventurers to push the wash tub back to shore.

Griff and Ren caught up to the tub, and Ren told Tiki, "Do not cry, Tiki. Griff and I are going to give you a boat ride. Just sit down, and we will take you back to your Da and Ma. Alright? "

Sniffling, Tiki said, "Uhhuh. "

He sat down in the wash tub, and waited to get back to his parents. Griff and Ren slowly pushed the tub toward where Eurus waited, since they did not want to accidently tilt the tub over. It took only a few minutes, but for the watching group it seems like hours. Finally they went aground at the neighbor's backyard, and Eurus quickly grabbed Tiki. He hurried to the fenced to give Tiki to his waiting parents. Kili quickly grabbed Tiki from Eurus, and Tauriel hugged and kissed her baby. Eurus jumped the fence with ease, and watched as the two soaked men walked to the fence.

"Here is your wash tub, Thorin, "said a smiling Griff. Thorin told Griff and Ren 'thank you', and took the tub.

"Griff, I am too tired to jump this fence. Push me over, "said a smiling Ren.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Ren, "replied a laughing Griff. Then, both drenched men were floating up into the air, and over the fence to land gently on the ground. They looked over to Xander, who smiling at his two friends. Susy brought over two very thick towels for the men to dry with. She gave them both a kiss, and thanked them for saving Tiki. Her kiss set the other females to storm the men, and give them kisses in gratitude. That made Fili and Dwalin frown, except for Kili, who understood Tauriel's kisses. And Bombur, who knew Devie was very loyal to him. Devie hurried to Bombom, and gave his bottom a hard pat. Susy hurried over to Devie, to tell her that it was an accident, that it was not Bombom's fault. Thorin went and got Little Xander, and blessed Aule for keeping his son safe.

"Kili, when Tiki is old enough, Ren and I will teach Tiki how to swim, "said Griff.

"I want to be there, when you do, Griff, "said Kili, as he hugged the axe man.

"I want you to teach, Xander as well, "said Thorin.

"And I will be there when you do, "said Xander, with a frown.

Griff looked at Ren, who said, "We are not planning of drowning these children, Xander. "

Thorin laughed, and said, "Please come and sit down, gentlemen. You deserve a feast. "

"Then, I want barbecue ribs, "said a teasing Ren.

"I as well, "added Griff, with a smile.

Susy got up, and hurried into the dining area, where she had left her food bag. She came out carrying a big platter full of barbecue ribs, and placed it in front of Griff and Ren, who smiled.

"I was joking, "said a smiling Ren, as he inhales the aroma from the ribs.

"I was not, "replied Griff, who was licking his lips.

"Do you want me to take the platter away? "asked a smiling Susy.

"No! "said Griff and Ren. Steven tried to grab a rib, but Ren hit his hand.

"Hey! Do I not get any? "asked Steven.

"You are dry. What does that tell you? "teased Ren. Griff and Ren laughed, as Steven pouted.

"And everybody accused me of being mean to Steven, "said a laughing Xander. Everyone laughed, and Ren filled a plate with ribs, and handed it to a surprised Steven. Steven could not get enough food, and everyone watch him with surprise. For being a slender man, he could eat a lot of food.

"I think Steven can out eat my Bombur, "said a smiling Devie, as she watched the pole-axe fighter eat. The younger children were eating at a table just for them. Bombur and Devie's five oldest were eating with the elders.

Tiki wanted to stay with his parents, so Thorin brought a special chair for him. Tiki was eating anything his parents would give him. Tauriel was giving him vegetables, while Kili would sneak a little bit of meat for the baby. The she-elf would scold her husband, as he and the baby laughed at Tauriel, who was pretending to be angry. Tauriel would look at her husband and baby, and never felt so happy.

"You must be very happy, Tauriel. It shows on your face, "said Susy, who was sitting next to the she-elf.

Tauriel turn to Thorin's wife, and replied, "I almost went on the ship to leave Middle-Earth, after Kili died. I am so happy I did not. If I had left these lands, I would not be married to my darling Kili, and had my wonderful son, Tiki. "

"I know the feeling. If I was not been brave enough to escape Ravenel's camp, no telling where I would be right now, "said a smiling Susy. " I am so lucky to have Thorin as my husband, and grateful for my son, Xander. I was hoping to give Thorin more children, but I am probably too old to do that. " The two females smiled at each other.

"Here is a toast to Tiki, for making it through his first year of birth. From what Kili and Tauriel had told me, he had a very rocky first year. Hopefully, Tiki have out grown his father's recklessness, and have many more years to come, "said Thorin. Fili had punched and grabbed Kili's shoulders, and then shook him, when Thorin said how reckless Kili was. Kili smiled, and raised his mug to his son, who was laughing.

Knocking was heard on the front door, and Thorin hurried to answer it. He opened the door, and found Bofur and Bifur carrying a sack with them.

"You two are very late. We had started feasting already, "said Thorin, who smiled at the cousins.

"We could not get Pig-face Pri and Kayla out of our shop. They are expecting their first child, and could not make up their mind what they wanted for their babies, "said Bofur, as Bifur nodded. Thorin escorted the cousins to the back garden, as all exclaim to be please to see the late arrivals. Devie quickly sat down her kin, and fill up some plates for Bofur and Bifur.

"You miss the excitement here, brother, "said Bombur. Bofur and Bifur turn to Bombur, waiting to hear the tale. "Little Xander and Tiki was hiding in Lady Susy's wash tub. Xander fell out of the tub, and the tub fell into the brook. Tiki was inside the tub, and it floated to that big pond over there. Griff and Ren ran and jumped into the water, and swam to rescue Tiki. They pushed the tub back to shore, and Eurus brought Tiki to Kili and Tauriel, "finished Bombur, as Bofur and Bifur mouth dropped in amazement.

"Is Tiki alright? "asked Bofur, as his cousin looked over to Kili.

"He is fine, but frighten by the whole thing, "said Kili, as he bit into a roasted turkey leg.

"Griff and Ren offered to teach Tiki and Xander how to swim, "stated Fili.

"Why do they not throw the babies into the water? That is how we learn, "said Bofur.

"NO! "shouted Kili and Tauriel. Everyone laughed at the upset parents of Tiki.

"That is not happening, Bofur. I do not want my son to learn that way. I rather they get use to the water, and learn slowly how to swim, "stated Thorin, who gave Bofur a look that made him apologized.

"I am sorry I even suggested it, Kili…Thorin, "said a sheepish Bofur.

"Stuff your mouth with food, Bofur, "suggested a laughing Bombur. Bofur proceeded to do what his brother suggested.

After everyone finish eating, Susy said it was time to give Tiki his gifts. Bombur and Devie gave Tiki a small herd of wooden horses, so he can pretend to be his Da. Dwalin and Mer gave the half-elf a small fishing rod and bag for any fish he caught. Griff, Ren, and Steven gave some wooden soldiers, which they have gotten from Xander.

Xander gave wooden miniatures of Thorin and his twelve dwarves, which looked so much like them. Tiki laughed as he saw the one that looked like his Da. Eurus and Calliann gave Tiki a bow and quiver, with blunted arrows. Fili and Lilybelle gave Tiki a wooden sword, but Fili made Tiki promise not to hit anyone with it. Tiki laughed at his uncle, Fili, who gave him ideas for his sword. Balin gave the matching shield to go with the sword.

Bofur asked Thorin and Susy to give their gift first. So, Thorin brought the rocking horse that Susy had suggested as a gift. Thorin uncovered the wooden horse, and everyone was delighted. Then Bofur and Bifur pulled out of the sack a small saddle and rein, to go with the wooden horse. They place the saddle and rein on the horse, and Kili put Tiki on the saddle. He started rocking and laughing, as everyone smiled at the baby.

"Thank you all for the gifts for my son, Tiki. Tauriel and I appreciate your love and support for our son. And very special thank you to Griff and Ren, who risk their lives to rescue our son, "said a happy Kili.

"Thank you all, "said Tauriel, as she smiled at everyone.

"Risk your lives? "asked Steven, as he looked at Griff and Ren.

"Steven, do you not know that there is a thirty pound catfish in the pond. It is big and mean. It had already tried to bite two fishermen already, "said a serious Xander.

"Were they using fishing poles? "asked Steven.

"Well, yeah, "answered Griff.

"I can get rid of that catfish, and eat it for supper as well, "declared Steven.

"I wish someone would, "said Susy. "That fish scares me. I am worried that one day, it will swallow Little Xander. "

"I left my halberd in the gathering room. Let me go get it, "said Steven, as his friends looked at the womanizer and laughed. When Steven came out with his pole-axe, everybody was watching him as he jumped the neighbor's fence. The womanizer stood next to the pond, as the neighbor old Dolen came out of his house. He stood watching Steven, wondering what the man was up to.

"Xander, make something flutter over the water near me! "shouted Steven. Everybody got up to watch, as some of the elders held up the smaller children so they could see.

The wizard smiled, and created an imaginary bird fluttering in front of Steven, whom stood quietly, with his pole-axe in his right hand. For two minutes, nothing happened and Xander was going to stop, but Steven told him not to. Then before everyone's eyes a giant thirty-pound catfish leaped up out of the pond, to eat the imaginary bird. The children and some of the women screamed, when the creature flew out of the water.

Steven quickly swung his halberd across, and cut the catfish in two. The catfish fell into the water, and Dolen hurried with a net, and fished the two pieces of the catfish out. He held the net up, and everyone cheered at Steven, who bowed at the crowd.

"And that is how you fish for catfish, "said Steven, who walked over to the fence. Dolen followed with the net.

"That is the most amazing thing, I have ever seen, "said Dolen. Xander brought the empty platter to the fence to receive Steven's catfish, as Steven jumped the fence. Dolen dumped the big catfish onto the platter, which the wizard almost dropped. Dolen waved to the group, and headed home.

"So, who is going to cook Steven's catfish for him? "asked Xander, as he placed the fish on the table.

"I will, "said Griff. "I love preparing and cooking fish. Will you share the fish with us, Steven? "

"Of course, Griff. I will share with anyone who wants a share, "said a proud Steven.

"I want some for my home, Steven, "said Bombur, who was rubbing his hands.

Steven nodded, as everyone took a closer look at the monster fish.

"I am so glad that fish is gone, "said Susy, as she looked at the catfish. Thorin was showing Little Xander the fish, and laughed at his son's eyes was growing bigger.

"Uh…Steven? "asked Fili.

"Yes, Fili? "asked Steven.

"Would not killing the fish with your weapon, make it smell like fish? "wondered Fili.

The color drained from Steven's face, as he slowly sniffs the blade of his electrical halberd carefully. Steven made a face, which made everyone laughed.

"Do not worry, Steven. I can remove the smell, "said a smiling wizard. Xander patted Steven's back, as they looked at the catfish. Kili turn to Tauriel, as he held Tiki.

"Tauriel, I think this is one birthday that Tiki will never forget, "said Kili, as Tauriel hugged her husband and baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7 **Furr's Toy Shop**

Susy and Tauriel took Little Xander and Tiki to Bofur and Bifur's toy shop. They wanted to entertain their sons by showing them toys in the cousins' store. Besides, a courier from Moria had arrived, and Susy knew that the three years old Little Xander, and two years old Tiki would be underfoot. Thorin's wife suggested to the visiting Tauriel to take them to Furr's. Susy noticed as they left, that Thorin was somber, as Balin was reading the message.

The half-elf and half-dwarf were excited, and were running all over the shop. Susy sigh, and smiled at her son, as he looked at the wooden soldiers. Tauriel was showing Tiki some wooden puzzles, Bofur had laid out in his shop. Bofur and Bifur hurried over to greet their friends.

"Lady Susy and Tauriel greetings! How are your husbands? "asked Bofur, with a smile. Tauriel shouted 'fine, and then ran after Tiki, who was running through the shop. Bofur approached Susy, as a smiling Bifur watched Tauriel and Tiki.

"Thorin is fine, so far. A courier came from Moria, with a message for Balin. I am worried Bofur that it might be bad news. That is why I brought Little Xander here, "replied Susy.

"I hope it is not bad news, "said a quiet Bofur. Bofur spied a twelve years old scruffy boy entering the shop. "Hey! I told you not to come here anymore! Get out of my shop! " Bifur chase the boy out of the store.

"Who is that? "asked a confused Susy.

"They call him, Quinn. He lives in the streets of Logan. The shopkeepers here in Little Logan had been having problems with this boy stealing things from their shops. He had already tried before here, but I have caught him in the act. Remember Brodall, who first show us Little Logan. Well, Bifur and I handed the boy over to Brodall, since he was a council member. Brodall did a public caning as punishment for his stealing in our village. We were hoping he would not come again, "said a sad Bofur. "It was horrible to see a young lad get thrash with a cane. "

Susy frowned about the boy, and then saw Little Xander laughing, as he looked at the wooden monsters next to the wooden soldiers. She joined her son, and said, "Xander, if you are a good boy, I will get you a new toy. " Little Xander smiled at his Ma, as he looked around the shop.

"Tiki, stop running in the shop! Do you have something in your hand? "asked Tauriel, who had caught her son. The she-elf opened her son's hands, and found a small red wooden top. "Tiki, shame on you! That is call stealing, and you do not do that. " Tauriel took the top, and put it in a box with other wooden tops. Tiki had followed her, and took another top. Tauriel was about to tell her son something, and barely seen him take another top.

"No, Tiki! You do not take anything from the shop, unless you pay for it, "said Tauriel, as she took a blue top from Tiki, and put it back. She grabbed his hand, and pulled the half-elf to where Susy was talking to Bofur and Bifur.

"Did Tiki found something he likes, Tauriel? "asked Susy.

"I am afraid so, Susy. He keeps trying to take a top from the shop. I am trying to teach him that it is wrong to take things that are not paid for, "said an irritated Tauriel.

"Uh…Tauriel? What does he have in his hands? "asked Susy, as the she-elf and dwarves looked at Tiki.

"Tiki, give it to me now! "warned Tauriel, as Tiki quickly gave his Ma a yellow top, which was in his hand. "What am I to do? "

"Do you ever spank him? "asked Bofur.

"No! Kili and I do not want to spank our child, "said an upset Tauriel.

"Let me try something, Tauriel, "said Susy. "This works a lot with Thorin. " Tauriel nodded, and watch Susy took Tiki over to a chair for parents to sit on. Bofur and Bifur watched as well.

"Tiki, did you take some toys that were not yours? "asked Susy from the half-elf. She looked Tiki in the eyes, and slowly the half-elf nodded. Then, Susy pretended to cry, as Tiki looked surprised. "Oh Tiki, that makes me so sad, that you would do that. " Susy continued to cry making Tiki very sad. Little Xander heard his Ma crying and ran to his Ma.

"Ma, do not cry. I will take care of you, "said Little Xander, who patted his Ma's hand.

"I am sorry, Aunt Susy. I will not take any more toys, "said Tiki, who took out three more tops from under his shirt. The half-elf put the tops on a shelf, next to Susy.

"Do you promise me, Tiki? No more taking? "asked Susy, who wiped her tears. She still cannot get over how well Tiki can talk. Little Xander was not talking like Tiki, until he turn three.

"Yes, Aunt Susy, "said a sad Tiki. Susy smiled at the half-elf, and gave him a big hug. Tiki smiled like his Da, and hugged his great Aunt Susy.

"Yes, Tiki. Adventurers do not steal, "stated a righteous Little Xander.

"Is that right, Xander? What about those cookies you took out of the cookie jar? "asked his Ma.

Little Xander stared at the floor of the shop, and replied, "I was hungry. " Tiki laughed at Little Xander, who laughed back. Susy got up, and joined Tauriel.

"How did you know how to handle Tiki, Susy? "said a surprised Tauriel, as the cousins nodded.

"I use to work at a place that taught and took care of children. It was called a daycare, and I was a teacher there for twenty-five years, "said a smiling Susy.

"So, you know everything about children, "said Bofur.

"No one can know everything about children. They can do things that will surprise you, "answered a smiling Susy. Thorin's wife looked at the children, and said, "I want you two lads to look all over the shop, and if you are good you will get a new toy. " Little Xander and Tiki shouted with joy, and hurried to look at the toys. Little Xander quickly took Tiki to look at the wooden monsters.

No one noticed that Quinn was peeking through the front window of the shop. He saw how quick the small elf took the toys from their box, with no one noticing him. He wished that he was that fast. Quinn scratched his dirty blonde hair, and wonder if he should looked the elf up later.

Quinn wanted to become part of the Thieves Guild, but they are really strict on who can join. They do not want someone who was not swift, and can get easily caught. Quinn have been practicing in Little Logan, thinking that dwarves were dumb and would not catch him stealing. But he was prove wrong, and suffered a heavy caning. Quinn rubbed his backside, as he remembered the pain he felt. If only he could be quick like the little elf, but he knew that is part of being an elf. They were fast and sure-footed, something he will never be.

"Boy, I see you did not steal anything, "said a rugged man, with a dirty tunic.

"What is it to you?! "snapped a frighten Quinn, who was trying to act brave.

"I can teach you how to steal if you want, "said the man, who had a scar mark in his hair.

"You can? "asked Quinn.

"Then follow me, boy, "said the man, as he turns away. Quinn quickly followed the man.

"Name boy? "

"Quinn, "answered the blonde-haired boy, as he looked at the man.

"Name is Filly, but you will call me, Sir, "said the man.

"The Filly?! "asked an excited Quinn. The man stopped, and grabbed Quinn's tunic.

"Never say my name out loud, "warned Filly, who had frightened Quinn. Quinn nodded his head, as Filly let him go. He signals the boy to follow him out of Little Logan.

"Ma Ma! "called out Little Xander.

"Yes, Xander, "said Susy, who was talking to Tauriel, as Bofur and Bifur dealt with customers. Susy and Tauriel walked over to where Little Xander and Tiki were hiding things behind their backs.

"Can we have two toys? I promise not to take any more cookies, unless I ask you, "said Little Xander.

"Why do you sounds like your Da? He is always making proposition like that to me, "asked a laughing Susy, while Tauriel smiled.

"Can we?" asked a hopeful Little Xander, as Tiki looked hopefully at Susy as well.

"Tauriel, what do you think? "asked Susy, who winked at the she-elf.

"Hmmm…I do not know. Have they been good lads in the store? "asked a teasing Tauriel. The half-elf and half-dwarf nodded their heads. Susy laughed at the children's eagerness.

"I guess you have been good, "said Susy. "What toys did you pick out? " Little Xander show her a dwarf soldier and a griffin, which made Susy paused. She remembered the griffins that had attacked her and the others, when they were traveling to Logan. Susy was pregnant with Little Xander, at the time. She smiled at her son, and said 'alright'. Tiki shows her an elf soldier and a dragon. Susy remember Thorin telling about how his dwarves fought the dragon, Smaug, and got the dragon out of Erebor. And the cost of ridding the dragon was the destruction of the small town, Lake-town. Susy nodded, and took the toys to Bofur, who had finished with his customer. The lads followed Thorin's wife to the counter, where Bofur waited. The lads were distracted by some puppets nearby, while Susy and Bofur talked softly.

"So, did the lads pick out something they wanted, Lady Susy? "asked Bofur, as she shows him the toys. He quickly looked at Susy, with surprise. "Have Thorin told them about the dragon, Smaug? "

"I hope not. I told him that they were not old enough to hear that scary story. He told them about Beorn the skin-changer, and Xander had nightmares about a bear for a week, "exclaimed Susy.

"How about the incident with the griffins? "asked Bofur.

"No, I do not think Thorin told that story either, "replied Susy. "Devie says Bombom still get nightmares about that griffin that tried to eat him. "

"Poor Bombom. I have a feeling that he will be scared of griffins for the rest of his life, "said Bofur. Do you want me to wrap the toys separately? "

"Yes. The dwarf soldier with the griffin, and the elf soldier with the dragon, "answered Susy, as she watched Bofur as he wrapped the toys, and then put the lads' name in dwarfish on their packages. Susy paid for the toys, as Bofur smile. Bofur had to show Susy which package belong to which child, since she cannot read dwarfish. Susy gave each lad their toys, and led them to Tauriel.

"Let us go to my home, and use my food bag to make lunch, Tauriel, "said Susy.

"Yes, I do not feel like cooking today, "replied the she-elf, as they waved to the cousins and left the shop.

"That is why I love my food bag. I love cooking, but sometimes I am not in the mood to cook, "said Susy, as she stopped to watch Pig-face Pri and Kayla walking by with their babies. Each she-dwarf gave birth to a son, and the babies looked like their twin fathers. So, they could have been mistaken as twins, since the cousins look so much alike. But the mothers were always fighting about their baby being more handsome than his cousin.

Susy noticed the children opening their packages, and leaving the parcel papers on the ground.

"Xander! What did I tell you? "warned Susy.

"Never throw paper on the ground, "said Little Xander, who quickly picked up the paper he had thrown. Tiki did the same, because he always did whatever Little Xander does.

Susy smiled at the boys, and took the parcel papers from them. She folded the papers, and put them in her pocket. The children smiled at her, and Susy said, "Let us go home, and eat lunch. " The two females and their sons headed for Oakenshield.

Chapter 8 **Poor Balin**

Susy opened her front door of her house, and saw Thorin talking quietly with the messenger from Moria. Thorin got up to talk to his wife, so he signaled her to the fireplace. Susy told Tauriel and the children to come in, and sit on the couch. Then she went to the fireplace to talk with Thorin.

"Thorin, what is wrong? The house feels like someone had died, "said Susy, as she tried to read Thorin's face. He looked surprise by his wife's words, and said, "Someone did die. "

"Oh no! Who? "asked a surprised Susy.

"Balin's son, Balin II was killed by an arrow shot by a goblin fiend. The goblin horde over ran Moria, and took the mine away from the miners and their kin. It was a big battle inside the mines. Most of the miners got the she-dwarves and children out of the mines. Some of the homeless dwarves headed for the Ironhills, some to the village, Thads, and others to Erebor. Balin's son made a last stand with his best soldiers, and was never heard from again. A survivor from that last battle told of Balin II's death, "narrated Thorin. Susy started crying, and Thorin hugged her. Tauriel saw that something was wrong, so she took the children outside into the garden.

"How is Balin? "asked a sad Susy.

"He is so devastated, that he went to his room, "stated Thorin. Susy headed for the stairs, wanting to see Balin.

"Susy, he needs some time alone, "said Thorin. Susy stopped and shook her head, and then went to Balin's room.

Balin heard the door to the sons' dormitory open and close, then sighed.

"Thorin, I told you I do not want to talk with you right at this moment, "said a weeping Balin.

He felt smaller hands go around his neck, and he knew it was his Little One. They both cried together, and held on to each other, tightly. Balin felt closer to his Little One, than his kin. Dwarves were taught to hide their feeling of sorrow, because to them it was a sign of weakness. Dwalin use to tease Balin about being easy with his tears. But Balin knew he needed to cry his sorrow out, or the sorrow in his heart would consume him. His Susy understood, and he felt most of his sadness leave him, because she would never consider him weak. The crying stopped for a moment, and Susy lean her head on Balin's shoulder.

"I am so sorry about your son, Balin. "

"He was always taking risk, before thinking things out, "said a sad Balin. "But I will avenge his death. I will get Thorin, Dwalin and the others to go with me, and kill as many goblins before we die. "

"Balin, will all your deaths bring your son back? All it will do is leaved many wives as widows, and many children crying for their Da. I love you very dearly, Balin. You, Dwalin, Gloin, and Oin are like family to me. I do not know what I would do, if you were not here with me. " Susy started to cry again, as Balin gently rocked her. They cried some more, until they felt exhausted.

"Have you ever lost someone you love, Little One? "asked Balin, as he stared out the window toward the running brook, and the river, Cris.

"Yes, Balin. I had buried my mother, my father, two of my brothers, and lastly my husband. "

"You poor, lassie. Does the pain get any better? "

"You buried your wife, Oren. Did it get better, Balin? "

"It is still here, in my heart. And it will hurt now and then, but I will never forget her…or my son. "

"From what I have learn, the pain does not get any better, but it does hide away somewhere into your heart. But we were made to endure all kind of hardship, and go on. You will give your love again, Balin. To someone who is already dear to you. You will see, "said Susy, as Balin wiped his tears. They sat side by side looking out the window, when the door slam opened. In ran Little Xander and Tiki all excited, as Thorin hiss for them to come back to him.

"It is alright, Thorin. Let them come in, "said Balin, as Thorin sadly nodded and closed the door.

"Ba, look at the new toys Ma brought us! "said an excited Little Xander, as he shows his soldier and monster to Balin. Tiki show Balin his toys as well, as the small dwarf smile.

"Xander, his name is Balin, "corrected Susy, as Balin smiled at the two youngsters.

"No, Ma. I am going to call him Ba, "stated Little Xander.

"That is right, Aunt Susy, "said the quick-tongue Tiki.

"Why Ba, laddies? "asked a smiling Balin.

"Well, we cannot call you, Da. Because Da is Da. So, we decided to call you, Ba, "said the happy Little Xander, as Tiki nodded. Balin and Susy were flabbergasted, and Balin quickly hugged the two small children, who with their innocence brought so much happiness to a very sad dwarf.

"Yes, I am your Ba. And I will always be your Ba, "said a teary-eyed Balin. Susy was trying her best not to cry, as she smiled at her son, and Tiki. Little Xander pulled away, and looked around the bedroom.

"Ba, are you sick? Why are you in our room? "asked Little Xander.

"Yes, Xander. I am sick in my heart, "said Balin, with a tremble in his voice.

"Tiki and I will take care of you, "said little Xander. "Lie down, Ba. "

"Maybe it is best if I go sit outside, while you take care of me, Xander and Tiki, "said Balin, with a smile.

"Come on, Ba, "said Tiki, as he took Balin's left hand. Little Xander took Balin's right hand, and they helped the small dwarf stand. Balin smiled at Susy, as the two children took Balin to the door. Little Xander opened the door, and the children took Balin to the stairs. Susy slowly was following them, and stopped at the stairway. She saw that Thorin, Tauriel, and the messenger were sitting on the couch. The two dwarves and she-elf stay quiet, as the children escorted Balin toward the back door of the house. Tiki tried to open the door, but Balin helped him, since the half-elf could not reach the door latch. The children took Balin outside, and closed the door.

"How is Balin, wife? "asked a worried Thorin, as Susy walked over to the couch.

"He is very sad, but being with the children helps some, "said a sad Susy. "I was about make lunch. "

"This is Barra. He was the one who brought the message about Lord Balin II, "stated Thorin, as Barra bowed to Susy.

"Barra, would you care to stay, and eat lunch with us? "asked Thorin's wife.

"Thank you, my lady. But I must go now to the Blue Mountains stronghold to tell them of the news of Balin II's death, "stated Barra.

"Are you traveling alone? "asked Thorin.

"No, there are five of us traveling together for safety, "replied Barra. "Tell my Lord Balin, that our sympathy is with him. " The courier bowed, and left the house. His companions were camped in front of Xander's cave, and were waiting for Barra. Xander the wizard gave the messenger direction to Thorin's home. Then, he provided food and drinks for the visiting dwarves, as they waited. Barra finally walked out of Logan's main gate, and joined his companions. They gave him his share of the food and drinks. After, Barra finished his meal, they told Xander 'thank you' and 'farewell'. Xander smiled and waved to the dwarves, and wished them 'safe journey'. Xander quickly headed to Oakenshield to see if he can offer his help. The wizard knew that a messenger usually meant bad news, and he was worry for who the message was for.

Tauriel was helping Susy set the table for lunch, as Thorin watch through the window next to the fireplace. He could see Balin sitting in his favorite chair, next to the house. He was talking to Little Xander and Tiki, as they laughed at whatever Balin had said. A knock come on their front door, and Thorin went to answer it. Oakenshield was surprise to see Xander of Logan standing outside his door.

"I hope I am not intruding on you, Thorin? "stated Xander.

"No, Xander. Please come into my home, "replied Thorin. Xander slowly enter, and smile at Tauriel, who smiled back. The she-elf went back into the kitchen, where Susy was pulling out fried chicken, a meatless taco salad, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cobs, buttered rolls and cole slaw, which became Little Xander's favorite food. Susy knew that Balin just love fried chicken, so she wished to spoil him a little.

"Xander the wizard is here, Susy, "said Tauriel.

"Well, we will set out an extra plate for him, "said a slightly smiling Susy. She was still upset about Balin's news about his son. Tauriel smile, and took an extra setting for Xander, if he decided to stay for lunch. The she-elf entered the dining area, and saw Thorin whispering to Xander, next to the front door. She knew that Thorin was telling the wizard what had happen to Balin. Tauriel was about to enter the kitchen, when knocking was heard on the front door. Thorin reached over and opened the door to find Dwalin, Kili, and Fili, standing in his front yard.

"What are you doing here? "asked Thorin.

"We heard a rumor that a messenger from Moria had visited you today, "said Dwalin, as he pushed himself into Thorin's home. Thorin sighed, as he invited his nephews in.

"Yes, a courier did come here today, "said Thorin, as he closed the door.

"So, what was the message? "asked Dwalin, as Thorin was reluctant to say.

"The message was that my son, Balin II is dead, "answered Balin, at the door to the garden. The children stood confused next to Balin, as they tried to figure out what Balin meant about his son.

Tauriel got a hold of the children, and took them into the kitchen. The dwarves and wizard were silent at the way Balin told the news. Tears started falling from Dwalin's eyes, as he rushed over to his brother. Balin took Dwalin outside, so they could cry together over the lost of a son and a nephew.

"Fili, I want you to go collect Lilybelle, Mer, and Little Taffy, and bring them here. This is family business, and Balin and Dwalin needs our support. We will stay here with them throughout the day, and night, "said Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin. But what if they asked why they need to come? "wondered Fili.

"Tell them that one of their kin needs them. Do not tell them about Balin II death, "stated Thorin. Fili nodded, and left the house.

Susy came out of the kitchen, and looked at her husband, nephew, and friend. The males were quiet, waiting for Susy to say something.

"So, who is staying for lunch? "

"I think it is best that I leave, so you will be able to express your sorrow, without my intrusion, "said Xander. He gave Thorin a hug, then wave to Susy and left. Susy looked to Thorin, who sighed.

"I am sorry, wife. I do not know at the moment, how many are eating lunch here. All the kin that are here in town are staying here to support Balin in his time of need, "said Thorin, as Susy nodded. Thorin's wife went back into the kitchen.

Tauriel have given the two children cookies from the jar to keep them quiet, and turn to see Susy enter the kitchen.

"What had happened, Susy? "

"Thorin had invited all the family for lunch. I have a feeling he invited them for the whole day and night. Let see…there are five dwarves…four wives…and three children. So, we need twelve settings for lunch. " Susy pulled out five more setting and put them on a tray, and then handed them to Tauriel, who took them to the dining area. Kili saw Tauriel carrying a tray with plates, cups, and silverware on it, and hurried over to help his wife put out the settings on the table. While Kili helped Tauriel, Thorin was pacing, as he thought about Balin.

"This is a sad time for the family, Tauriel. I have never met Balin's son, but I have heard that he was a great dwarf, "whispered Kili. Tauriel hugged her husband, and sighed with sadness.

"We need to explain to Tiki what is going on, "said Tauriel, as Kili nodded. Kili and Tauriel went into the kitchen, to help Susy carry the food into the dining area. The two females and dwarf brought the food, and place them on the table.

"Ma, I am hungry! "whined Little Xander, as he followed his Ma into the dining area.

"Xander! "snapped Thorin. Little Xander looked at his Da, and slowly walked up to his father. Tiki followed his cousin, hoping Little Xander will not get punished. Tears were in Little Xander's eyes, as Thorin sighed and picked up his son.

"I am sorry I snapped at you, son. But we need to be good today. Balin is very sad, "said Thorin, as he sat on the couch, with Little Xander on his lap.

"Why is Ba sad, Uncle Thorin? "asked Tiki, who stood in front of Oakenshield. Thorin looked over to Kili and Tauriel, waiting for them to decide if he should tell their son what was going on. The couple talked, and Kili nodded to Thorin, as Susy hurried into the kitchen to cry. Tauriel and Kili went to calm Susy, in the kitchen.

"You know how much your Das love the both of you? "asked Thorin. He smiled as both lads nodded. "Well, Balin loved his son, too. "

"Ba had a son? "asked Little Xander.

"Why do you call Balin, Ba? "asked Thorin, with confusion.

"We cannot call him, Da, "said Tiki. Thorin smiled at the simplicity of a child's thought.

Yes, your Ba had a son. Well, he found out today that his son had died, "said Thorin, slowly. He waited to see how the children would react to the word 'died'.

"What is 'died', Da? "asked Little Xander, who was confused. Tiki was confused as well, as he climbed onto the couch to sit next to Thorin.

"'Died' means that a person will not be here anymore, "said Thorin.

"You mean he left Logan? "asked Tiki.

"Tiki, Balin's son had left Middle-Earth. All that you see here and everywhere is Middle-Earth. And Balin's son will not be back, and that is why Ba is sad. One day, we will all leave Middle-earth, but that is a long time from now, So, be happy with your Da and Ma, and love your Ba, "stated Thorin. Both lads hugged Thorin, who choked down a sob. There was a knock on the front door, and Little Xander quickly got off his Da's lap to answer the door. He smiled, when he saw his cousin Fili, Lilybelle, Mer, and Taffy, Dwalin and Mer's five years old daughter.

"Taffy, you need to come see my new toys Ma got me at the toy shop, "said an excited Little Xander.

Tiki jumped off the couch, and said, "I got some new toys too, Taffy. " Taffy laughed, and went to the dining table with Little Xander and Tiki.

Lilybelle and Mer hurried over to Thorin, as he stood up from the couch.

"Thorin, what is going on? Fili said that someone in the family is in need, "stated Lilybelle, the hobbit. Mer was too scared to ask about anything, but she wondered where her husband was.

Sighing, Thorin said, "Balin's son was killed by an arrow in a battle at Moria. Balin just got the news today from a courier. "

Lilybelle and Mer gasped, as tears started falling from their eyes. They heard the garden door opened, and Balin and Dwalin entered the house. Dwalin was wiping his nose on his sleeve, as Balin use a handkerchief from his pocket.

The females saw Balin, and ran over to him, giving him hugs and kisses. Balin looked over to Thorin, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Balin, I am so sorry about your son. I am so over come with sadness, "said Lilybelle, who hugged the small dwarf.

Patting the hobbit's back, Balin smiled, "Thank you, Lilybelle. It is nice to know that so many care about our tragedy. "

"That is right. He was your nephew, Dwalin, "stated Mer. Dwalin only nodded his head, as he could not look at his wife. Mer threw herself into Dwalin's arms, and they both started crying.

"Dwalin, I thought dwarves do not shed tears? "teased Balin.

"I do not care! He was my nephew, who I use to teach how fight with a sword and axe, "cried Dwalin, as Mer held on to her husband.

Taffy hurried over to Dwalin, and said, "Do not cry, Da! I will take care of you! " Dwalin hugged his adopted daughter, and they went to the couch as a group.

"No more crying! It is time to eat! Ba needs his food! "shouted Little Xander, who was standing on the chair. The dwarves and females in the gathering room started laughing. Susy, Kili, and Tauriel came from the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Xander, get off that chair, before you fall off! "warned Susy, as Kili helped his little cousin down.

"Xander is right; it is time to eat, "said Balin, as everyone went to the dining area. Everyone gather at the table, and sat down to lunch. During lunch, Balin and Dwalin would tell tales of Balin II from infanthood to adulthood. Everyone got to know Balin II, and how much the two dwarves loved their son and nephew. They continued to talk after lunch in the gathering room, as Susy sent the children to play in Little Xander and Balin's bedroom. More crying was done by the females, and hugs were given to Balin and Dwalin. Finally, the dwarves went outside to talk, while the females cleaned the dining table, and did the dishes.

"My heart goes out to Balin and Dwalin, "said Lilybelle, as she dried a dish. "I cannot imagine losing your child. Fili and I been trying for a child, and still nothing happen. "

"Stop trying, Lilybelle. It is when you are not trying that you will have a child, "said Mer, who was putting the cups away.

"Thorin keep telling me to 'let us try for another child', but he is really saying, 'let us get intimate', "said Susy, as the females laugh.

"That sounds like Kili. He always wants to get intimate, "replied Tauriel.

"Dwalin is the same way. Is that a dwarf thing? "asked Mer.

"It must be, because we are all married to a dwarf, "said Lilybelle. The females laughed so hard, and it took them a while to stop laughing, and finish the dishes.

"So Balin, what are you going to do now? "asked Fili. "Are you going to get Moria back from the goblins? I will go with you to fight. "

"Aye! I will go as well, "stated Kili. Thorin and Dwalin looked at Balin, and stayed quiet.

"No, laddies! Susy pointed out that all we will be doing is going to our deaths. And what would happen to your wives and your child? Who will take care of them? "said Balin. All the dwarves were quiet, as they ponder Balin's words.

"Why is Aunt Susy so smart? "said Fili.

"Yes, she is very smart, and that is why I always lose most of our arguments, "said a smiling Thorin. The dwarves laughed. "I am glad you do not wish to seek revenge, Balin. Because I would had turn you down, since I love my wife and son. I would not want them to go on without me. Life is too precious to throw it away. "

"I felt the same way as Thorin, brother. I would have turned you down as well, "said Dwalin.

"Is it possible that my brother had grown up? "teased a smiling Balin, as Thorin and Dwalin smiled back.

"But what about Balin II's body? "asked Kili.

"They had made a tomb for him, and he was buried there in a regal burial. No goblin or foul creature can break the tomb, "stated Balin. They were all quiet, as they asked Aule to keep Balin II's spirit in bliss.

Later at dinner, they continue to talk about Balin II, and Balin's plan to still live in Oakenshield. Everyone was relieved that Balin was staying in Logan.

After dinner, the close family was trying to figure out the sleeping arrangement, when Little Xander whined that he wanted to sleep in his bedroom. So, the children, and wives were sleeping in the son's dormitory, while the dwarves slept in the daughter's dormitory. It did not take long for the children to fall asleep and next the wives. But the dwarves talked long into the night. Then finally, Thorin told them that he was going to bed, and told them goodnight, as he close the dormitory door. Oakenshield walked over to the master bedroom, and opened the door. He smiled, as he saw his wife standing at the big bedroom window that had a view of the running brook. Susy was brushing her hair, as she looked at the lights of the city of Logan.

"Are you not tire, wife? "

"I am a little tire, Thorin. I just cannot get over Balin II's death. I do not want to imagine something like that for our Xander. "

"It is part of life. When I died, I choose my death to be rid of Azog, who had cause sorrow all my life. Now, I hope never have to die too soon again, because I got you and Xander in my life. "

Susy turn around, and smiled at Thorin, saying, "I love you too, Thorin. " Thorin took her hand, and led Susy to the bed. Susy put her brush on her small table next to her side of the bed.

"I love you, Susy. Do you want to try for a child? "asked Thorin, as he smiled. Susy laughed, as Thorin say, "Seal door, privacy. "

"You had been trying for that child every night, since Sebastian told us that we could be intimate again. Even after we have another child, I still want to be intimate with you, Thorin, "said Susy, as she hugged her husband. Thorin kissed Susy, as they held each in bed.

Chapter 9 **Next Morning**

After breakfast, Little Xander and Tiki went into the garden to play with their new toys. Taffy wanted to stay with her Ma, so they left her there in the dining area. They had their soldiers and monsters, and decided that their soldiers were marching to battle monsters. Little Xander and Tiki went to the neighbor's fence, and put their soldiers on top of the top rail. Their monsters were slowly approach the soldiers from behind. Little Xander without thinking hit his soldier with the monster, and it fell into the neighbor's yard.

"No! "whined Little Xander, who tried to reach the toy, but could not. There was a broken board in the fence, which a child could stick their head through. So, little Xander tried, but his head was too big. "Tiki, stick your head in the hole, and get my toy for me. "

"Alright, Xander, "said Tiki, as he slowly pushed his head into the hole. Since the half-elf's head went through the fence, he could reach the toy soldier. He grabbed the toy, and gave it to Little Xander, who was happy, as he looked at his toy. Tiki tried to pull his head out of the fence, but he could not.

"Xander, help me. I am stuck in the fence, "said a scared Tiki. Little Xander tried to pull out his cousin, but Tiki cried in pain.

"I will go get Da, Tiki, "said Little Xander, as Tiki started to cry.

"I enjoy our visit with the family, "said Lilybelle. "We need to get together more often, just to enjoy each other company. "

"I agree with, Lilybelle, "said Fili, as he hugged his wife. Everyone was relaxing after eating a large breakfast. They were sitting at the dining table, and were reluctant to leave each other company. Balin II's death scared everyone, in realizing how short life is.

The garden door slam open, as Little Xander came running into the dining area, startling everyone.

"Xander, do not slam the door! "warned Thorin, as his son ran up to him.

"Da! Tiki is stuck! "shouted Little Xander. Kili took a hold of Little Xander, and turn the child to face him.

"What do you mean that Tiki is stuck? Where is he stuck? "asked a worried Kili.

"Tiki's head is stuck in the fence, "said Little Xander. Kili looked at Thorin, and then everyone ran outside to find Tiki. Everyone stopped in amazement to see the small half-elf's head had entered the fence. They could hear him crying, as he tried to pull his head out of a hole in the neighbor's fence. Kili and Tauriel hurried over to Tiki, as Dwalin and Fili started to laugh.

"This is not funny! "snapped an angry Kili. Tauriel tried to help Tiki out of the hole in the fence. Tiki cried in pain, and Tauriel looked at Kili, with tears.

"Dwalin and Fili go into the house, you are not helping. I want all of the females to go in as well, "ordered Thorin. Susy hurried and took a hold of Tauriel.

"Do not worry, Tauriel. Thorin will get Tiki out of the fence for you. Come Xander, you do not need to be in the way, "said Susy.

"But Ma…I want to help Da, "fussed Little Xander.

"Xander obey! "snapped Susy. Little Xander quickly followed his Ma, with no more arguments. The door closed, as Thorin, Kili, and Balin looked at Tiki in the fence. Tiki was still crying, and Kili told him that they will get him out.

"Well, Thorin? "asked Kili. Kili looked at his uncle with hope.

"Well, we could try pushing him through to the other side. But his shoulders are too wide to go through the hole, "said Thorin.

"We can put oil on his head, and see if that helps him to slide through, "offered Kili.

"Wait! I will be right back, "said Balin, who headed to the forge. Thorin always left the forge door to the garden unlock, in case Balin needed to work on some jewelry when Thorin was not there. Balin quickly entered the forge, and came back with a clawed hammer in his hand.

"You are not going to hit my son with hammer, are you, Balin? "asked Kili, as he watched Balin headed to the fence. Balin quickly pulled out the nails from the board that was making the hole in the fence. Then, he gently pulled Tiki out of the fence. The crying Tiki hugged Balin tightly, as the small dwarf carried the child to his Da.

Kili quickly took Tiki, and smile at Balin saying, "Thank you, Balin. Please, never leave us. We would be helpless without you in our lives. " Balin smiled, and patted Kili's back. They could barely hear a small 'thank you, Ba' coming from Tiki, who had buried his face into his Da's shoulder.

"I am just glad that you are fine, Tiki, "said Balin, as the three dwarves headed into the house, with Tiki. Everyone turn to see them enter with the child.

"Oh Tiki, "cried Tauriel, as she took her son from her husband.

"How did you get Tiki out of the fence? "asked Susy.

"Balin did it. He took the nails out of the board that was making the hole, and took Tiki out with no harm to the lad, "explained Thorin. Susy hurried to Balin, and hugged him.

"Leave it to my brother to use his head, "said a smiling Dwalin.

"And leave it to my brother to laugh at someone else's misery. Shame on you, brother! "scold Balin.

Pointing to Fili, Dwalin exclaim, "Fili, laugh as well! "

"Uh…, "said a embarrass Fili. Everyone laughed at the embarrass Dwalin and Fili.

"I am glad, Balin scold you, Dwalin. You better tell Tiki you are sorry, "ordered Mer.

"Sorry Tiki, my lad. I did not mean to laugh at you, when you needed help, "said Dwalin.

"I am sorry, as well Tiki, "said Fili. Tiki turned to the two dwarves, and did a raspberry at them. Everyone laughed at the child.

"Wait. I want to know how Tiki got his head stuck in the fence, "wondered Susy.

"Xander asked me to stick my head in the hole to get his toy, "said Tiki, innocently.

"Xander! I told you to stay away from that hole! Now, you are going to be punished, "said an angry Susy.

"No, Ma! I will not go to the hole anymore, "whined Xander.

"It is too late for promises. You got your cousin hurt for disobeying. Go to the kitchen! "ordered Susy. "Good bye all, I hope you visit again soon. " Susy followed her son into the kitchen, and everyone could hear Little Xander crying.

"Is she going to spank him? "asked Kili, with surprise.

"No something more horrible than a spanking. She is going to make him do woman's work. He hates that, "said a smiling Thorin.

"Woman's work? "asked a confused Fili.

"Washing the dishes, "replied a smiling Balin. Everyone laughed, including Tiki.

"Well, I think every rest day we should spend the day together, and talked about what had happen during our week. You should come to my home, since it is the biggest, "said Thorin, as the family headed to the front door.

"Braggart, "teased Dwalin, as Thorin gently shoved his kin and boyhood friend. They laughed, and hugged each other. The dwarves hugged Thorin and Balin, while the females gave kisses and hugs. Finally, the house was quiet, as the two dwarves could hear Little Xander crying, as he washed the breakfast dishes. Susy was talking to him about what he did wrong. Little Xander was in trouble for disobeying her, and two for putting Tiki in a bad place. The dwarves smiled, as Susy taught her child about his errors.

Then, Thorin took Balin to the couch, and they both sat. Thorin looked at Balin, and said, "Why did you not want to talk to me, after you found out about your son's death, Balin? "

"I figure you would be disgusted to see a fellow dwarf succumbed to tears. You know how we were taught to never to cry like a female, "explain Balin.

"Balin, you are my dearest kin and friend. I would never look down on you, if you shred tears. I understand how you feel losing your son. I would die if something happened to Xander, "said Thorin.

"Then, I did you a wrong service, Thorin. Forgive me for assuming how you would treat me, "said Balin.

Thorin and Balin stood and hugged. Thorin was closest to Balin, than he ever was with his brother or his sister. They smiled at each other, as they released each other from the hug.

"You know, you and Susy are the dearest persons in my heart. And I think I added two more, "said a smiling Balin.

"Who? "asked Thorin.

"Little Xander and Tiki, "replied Balin, with a tear in his eyes.

"Well, I am not surprise…Ba, "teased Thorin.

"Oh, you heard about that, did you? "asked Balin.

"Yes. It surprises me what children will come up with, "said Thorin.

"Hopefully, Little Xander can figure out a way to get out of his Ma's punishments for him, "said Balin, as he smiled. Thorin laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10 **The Sleepover**

Bombom seventh birthday was coming up, so Susy decided to throw him a sleepover. She had asked Devie, if she can give Bombom a party at her home. Devie was so moved by Susy's gesture, that she gave her permission. When Bombom heard about the party, he went and told his siblings, his kin, and his Da.

So, Susy invited Devie, Mer, Lilybelle and Tauriel for lunch, so they could plan the party. Mer and Lilybelle could not make the party, but Susy promise to get Taffy, and bring her to the sleepover. Devie told Susy, that if she make the food, that she will handle the other things for the party. Tauriel told them, that she would watch the children and help clean up after the meal. Tauriel wanted to come to the party, because she never let anyone watch Tiki anymore, since the incident with Orla.

Devie and her daughters made the decoration for the party, while Bombur made the birthday cake. The day before the party, Bombom and his brothers found and ate the cake, which made Devie very angry. Susy said that it was alright, she could pull something out of the food bag, which Devie and Bombur were relieved. So, Bombom, Pady, Taffy, Tiki, and of course Little Xander were going to sleep in the daughters' dormitory, at Oakenshield. Susy was so excited about the party, that Thorin gave his permission to his wife. He was not too fond of the idea of having that many children in his home. But he loves his wife, so he told her it was fine with him.

On the day of the party, Thorin and Balin was leaving the forge, after a long day at work. They were ready for supper, as they headed to the house. Thorin and Balin watched the children running around the garden, as Devie and Tauriel were watching over them.

They entered the house, and found Susy placing the food for the children on the table. Devie and Tauriel had put decorations in the dining area to make the room look like a castle. They had hanged and place paper royal crests, paper knights, paper banners, and paper shields all over the dining area. They had paper armor, wooden shield, and wooden swords made for the boys. But Devie made a special crown for Bombom. For the girls: flower laurels, lacy shawls, and small bouquets of flowers were made for them. Balin was amaze by all the work the ladies did for Bombom, and smiled.

Thorin was looking at the food Susy had put out for the children. She had a hard time thinking of some healthy food for the children to eat, since children are very picky. Susy had made sword-shaped fish sticks, shield-shaped cheese sandwiches, fruit kabobs, and grilled vegetable kabobs, served with milk. And for the dessert, Susy had pulled out of the food bag, castle-shaped cupcakes, since Bombom love cakes. Thorin frowned, as he looked over to his wife, who was making sure she did not forget anything. Thorin was very hungry for his supper.

Seeing the face Thorin was making, Susy said, "What is wrong, Thorin? "

"What am I and Balin to eat, wife? "asked Thorin, who crossed his arms.

Susy kissed Thorin, who gave a slight smile. She took Thorin by the hand, and led her husband and Balin into the kitchen. Susy took Thorin and Balin, down the stairs to the cellar. Thorin was about to protest, when he saw what was in the cellar. With Xander the wizard's help, Susy had the cellar turn into a den for Thorin and Balin. There was a big fireplace, which Susy had lit for them. For the dwarves' comfort, the wizard had put a large comfy couch, and three soft pillow-like side chairs. Xander also put a coffee table, and side tables for them to put food and drinks on. Susy had Xander put ottomans in front of the chairs, so her dwarves can rest their feet. They completed the den by laying a thick rug underneath the furniture.

Susy had already placed finger food on the coffee table for Thorin and Balin. Barbecue ribs on a platter, cheese sticks in a bowl, a platter with grilled vegetable kabobs, and a bowl full of fruit. Thorin's wife had also put two small kegs of beer for Thorin and Balin to drink. Two plates, two mugs, and napkins were next to the food. Thorin and Balin quickly fill up their mugs with beer and sat down in the side chairs. Thorin smiled, and then looked at the grilled vegetables.

"Rabbit food, wife? "asked Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you better eat all that food on the table! I do not need Little Xander seeing you act like this. I am already having trouble getting him to eat vegetables. He does not need to see you not eat your vegetables. So eat the vegetables! "stated Susy, who left in a huff. Thorin smiled, as he watches his wife goes up the stairs.

"Thorin, you love grilled vegetables. Why the deception? "asked Balin.

"I love seeing the fire lights up in my wife's eyes. It is a game we play with each other, "answered Thorin, as he quickly put food on his plate. Balin laughed at the silly couple.

"It is so peaceful here, I never felt so contented, "remarked Balin, as he lean back on the comfy chair, while putting his feet up on the ottoman in front of him.

"Well, I hope the children behave tonight. I do not want to be awoken in the middle of the night, "said Thorin, as he chewed on a rib.

"Not even by your son, Little Xander, "teased Balin. Thorin smiled at Balin, and then he raised his mug, and hit mugs together, with Balin. They took a deep drink of beer, and settle down to eat in peace.

Susy opened the garden door, and said that the food was ready. Devie told the children to not to run, and to clean their feet on the outdoor mat. Bombom had the children marched into the dining area. The children stopped, when they saw the dining area looking like the inside of a castle. Susy, Devie, and Tauriel helped the boys to put on their paper armor, and Devie put the crown on Bombom. Then, the females help Pady and Taffy put on their shawls, and flower laurels. Bombom told the children to sit down, while the ladies serve them their food. Susy had made salad for herself and the other females, except her and Devie's salad had grilled chicken in it.

"I would love to throw a sleepover for Tiki's birthday. The children are behaving so well, "said Tauriel.

"That is because they are scared of making Thorin angry, "said a smiling Susy. Tauriel and Devie laughed.

"Where are Thorin and Balin? "asked Devie.

"They are in the cellar, eating their supper. Xander the wizard had helped me turn the cellar into a den for them, "said Susy. "Tauriel, where is Kili? "

"When Fili heard from Lilybelle about the party, he invited Kili to eat and sleep with them. Fili and Dwalin are waiting for a delivery of metal blanks to makes swords with. They had a big order for swords from the castle. They will be busy for five weeks making these swords. Hilarion said he would help them make the swords. Mer and Lilybelle wanted to stay home, and take care of their husbands, "answered Tauriel.

"And I thought that they did not want to come, because of these lovely children, "said Devie, as Susy and Tauriel laughed.

"Lady Susy? "asked Bombom.

"Yes, your majesty? "asked Susy, with a smile.

"Can we have more food? "asked Bombom.

"What do you want? "asked Susy, as she got up.

"We want more of everything, "said Bombom, as the children nodded.

Susy quickly went into the kitchen, and brought back fish sticks, fruit kabobs, and vegetable kabobs, but no more sandwiches. Susy did not want them to eat too much cheese. She put the food on the table, as the children started grabbing food to put on their plates.

"Are these children or wargs? "asked a surprised Susy. Tauriel and Devie laughed; as they watched the children fill their plates. The females watched the children laugh, talk, and eat their food. "Make sure you leave room for dessert, because we have a special dessert for all of you. "

When the children finish eating, Tauriel and Devie took the extra food and dishes into the kitchen, while Susy watched the children. Devie came out of the kitchen carrying the castle-shaped cupcakes, which made the children 'aahhh'. They love their cupcake, and were reluctant to eat it. But after Susy told them how sweet the cakes were that made the children change their mind.

After the children finished their dessert, Susy had them to go change into their sleeping gowns. The children hurried up the stairs, while Devie and Tauriel went to do the dishes quickly. Susy went and got her anything bag, and sat down on the couch. She was looking at the rug in front of her, as she waited for the children.

Three weeks ago, she had told Thorin that she wanted to put a big soft rug in front of the couch. Thorin had shrugged, and said that was fine with him. Susy had opened the anything bag, as big as she could. She started to pull out a roll up rug from the bag, and had Thorin pull the rug out for her. When Thorin had unrolled the rug, he was enchanted. The rug had a deep blue background, and in the center was the Lonely Mountain. Thorin had kissed his wife, and helped her put the rug in front of the couch.

The children came out of the dormitories, and ran down the stairs to Susy, like a pack of wargs.

"Do not run down the stairs! I do not want one of you to fall down! "scolded Susy.

"Sorry Aunt Susy, "said the children, except for Little Xander, who said 'Ma'. Susy told the children to sit on the rug, as they waited for Devie and Tauriel to join them. The she-elf and she-dwarf finally walked into the gathering room, and sat on the side chairs.

"Everyone is going to get a blanket, since this is Bombom's birthday. Bombom already got his special gift this morning at his house, "said Susy.

"I got a pony, all of my own. His name is Butter, because he looks like butter, "explained Bombom. The ladies laughed, as they remember the cute Shetland pony that they have given Bombom. The pony was a lovely cream color, close to the color of yellow butter. It took Kili a long time to find the pony for Bombur's son. But the ladies were happy with the pony, and paid and thanked Kili for his trouble.

"Yes, your pony is very nice, Bombom. But now, let me hand out the blankets. First the girls…for Taffy, a purple blankets with flowers on it. " Taffy hurried to Susy, and took her purple blanket, and hugged it. It was soft to the touch, and she hurried to Pady to show her friend, her blanket.

"For Pady, a pink blanket with butterflies on it. " Pady quickly went, and got her pink blanket. She showed it to her Ma, and then went over to show it to Taffy. The girls wrapped themselves with their blanket, hugging them to their faces.

"For Tiki, a green blanket with horses on it. " The half-elf hurried to get his blanket, and then went to his Ma to show her his blanket. Tauriel smiled at her son, and told him to go sit down with the other children.

"For Xander, a blue blanket with swords on it. " Little Xander slowly stood up, and tried to walk like his Da. He strutted toward his Ma, and got his blanket. Little Xander bowed to his Ma, who tried not to laugh, and then ran back to his friends.

"And for Bombom, a red blanket with a crown and knights on it, "said Susy, as she smiled at Devie's youngest son. Bombom hurried to get up, and quickly went to Susy. When he saw the blanket, he gave a big smile. Bombom hugged Susy, and went to show his Ma his blanket. Devie touched the red blanket, seeing how soft it was. She told Bombom to go sit down. The children told Susy thank you, and wrapped themselves in their blankets.

"Now that everybody got their blankets, it is story time. I am going to tell you the story of Cinderella, "said Susy. The children clapped their hands, and readied themselves for the story. Susy told how the step-mother and step-sisters were mean to Cinderella. The children were happy when the fairy godmother helped Cinderella to meet her prince. The children were so enthralled by the story; that they did not notice when Thorin and Balin entered the gathering room. The two dwarves smiled, as they saw how well behave the children were acting. Thorin and Balin headed to their bedrooms, ready for bed. The children clapped their hands after Cinderella was finish, but Taffy wanted to ask Susy something.

"Aunt Susy, what is a step-mother? "asked Taffy.

"A step-mother is a woman that a child's Da marries, who is not the child's Ma, "explained Susy.

"Like my Da, Dwalin? "asked a scared Taffy.

"Taffy, Dwalin is never going to be mean to you, like the step-mother was to Cinderella. When Dwalin first met you, you had called him Da. He fell in love with you, in that moment. That was why he adopted you, so the whole city of Logan would know that he was your Da, "said Susy. Taffy smiled, and hurried to Susy to give her a hug. Then, Taffy went back to sit down.

"Now, I am going to tell you a story about a puppet named Pinocchio, who wanted to be a real boy, "said Susy, as Devie and Tauriel smiled. Susy told the children about the good fairy who promise to make Pinocchio into a real boy, if he was good. But Pinocchio got into trouble all the time. When Susy told about Pinocchio getting a donkey's tail, the boys pointed at each other saying their friend was going to get a donkey's tail. Everyone laughed at the silly boys. The children clapped their hands at the end, when Pinocchio finally became a real boy.

"One more story, Aunt Susy? "asked Bombom.

"Alright, one more story, then it is time for bed. This story is called Hansel and Gretel, about a brother and sister, "said Susy. She told them how their Ma had left the children in the forest, and how they got lost. Susy told them that children were not supposed to talk to strangers. A stranger could be an evil witch, but it is hard to tell. Susy told how the witch had captured Hansel and Gretel, and wanted to eat Hansel. The children pretended to be scared, but Susy could see that one child was scared. She told how Hansel and Gretel killed the witch, hoping that would remove the fear in the child. But the child was still scare. Finally the story was over, and Susy sent the children to wash up before going to bed.

Devie and Tauriel went with the children, as Susy sat and wonder about the child. She decided to stay up late, in case the child needed someone to talk to. Susy was hoping he would talk to his Ma, but she will wait and see. She grabbed a book from the bookcase, and sat on the couch. After an hour, Susy knew that everyone should be asleep by now. She was putting the book back into the shelf, when she heard a small voice.

"Aunt Susy? "

Susy turn around, and smiled at Tiki, who had tears in his eyes. She beckoned Tiki to come to her, and he quickly ran to the woman. Susy pick up the two years old, and sat on the couch with him on her lap.

"What is wrong, Tiki? "

"I am scared, Aunt Susy. "  
"Were you scare of the witch in that story I told you? "asked Susy. Tiki nodded, as he held on to Susy, tightly.

"Why are you scared of witches, Tiki?  
"Bombom and Pady took me, that the mean old woman who stole me was a witch, "said a sobbing Tiki. Susy hugged the small half-elf, and remembered what Thorin had told her. That a mean old woman slaver had stolen and hurt Tiki, the day Kili hollered for Thorin. Susy now felt guilty in telling that story to the children.

"Why did you not tell your Ma, Tiki? "

"My Ma is asleep. Besides, I did not want Bombom and Xander know that I am afraid of witches. They would laugh at me. "  
"Tiki, everyone is afraid of something. I am very afraid of rats, and your great Uncle Thorin knows it. Do not let anyone make fun of you, because you are afraid. Come with me, Tiki. "

Susy stood Tiki on his feet, and led him by the hand into the dining area. She had grabbed her anything bag that she had placed on the dining area table, after the children went to bed. Susy pulled out a small green token bag that had a long strap, as she open the kitchen door. Tiki followed his great Aunt Susy, as she headed into the kitchen. She went to the cupboard next to the cellar door, and took down a white sack. Susy went to a stool next to her preparation table, sat down, and put both bags on the table. Tiki went to the table to watch what she was doing. Susy opened the white sack, and put her hand in. She took out a hand full of salt and filled the small green bag. She sealed the small bag of salt, and hanged the bag around Tiki's neck.

"Why did you put this bag around my neck? "asked Tiki.

"If you ever meet a witch, just throw the salt into her face. It will burn her, so that you could get away, Tiki. So, always wear this token bag to keep you safe, "stated Susy, who remember all of the myths she heard about witches.

Tiki smiled, and hugged Aunt Susy, who took him back to the stairs in the gathering room. Susy saw Tauriel waiting for them, at the top of the stairs. Tauriel had been looking for Tiki, when she found his bed empty. Tiki hurried to his Ma, and hugged her, and then the half-elf quickly went into the dormitory to go to bed.

"Why was Tiki with you, Susy? "asked Tauriel.

"Tiki was frightened by the story about the witch. I gave him a token bag of salt to keep witches away, "said a smiling Susy.

"But salt is deadly for witches, "stated Tauriel, as Susy look at the she-elf with surprise.

"Well, let us hope he never has to throw salt at a witch, "said Susy, as they headed for bed.

Chapter 11 **Incident In The Forge**

Little Xander was spending the day with Tiki, at Kili and Tauriel's home. They were in the second bedroom, which was Tiki's room. The three years old Tiki had shown four years old Little Xander the circular stairway that was in his bedroom. The stairway leads to the lookout room, above Tiki's room. There were only windows for walls in the lookout room, and a circular bench that went around the room, underneath the windows.

The lads were playing with the toys Tiki had gotten from his past birthdays. But after awhile, Little Xander started getting bored.

"Tiki, let us go up the stairs to that room on top, "suggested Little Xander.

"Alright, Xander. " The two lads hurried up the stairs and enter the lookout room. They sat on the bench, and look out at the village of Little Logan, and the city of Logan. They were so excited to see so much of both places.

"Look Xander! There are your godfather and his friends walking on the street, "exclaimed Tiki.

"And I can see my Da and Ba going to the house, from my Da's work house. And there is Ma taking clothes to wash, "added Little Xander. Thorin' son looked around, and finally noticed the big oak tree that Tiki's home was made from. There was a single branch hanging close over the tree's platform. "Tiki, do you ever climb your big tree? "

Tiki looked at Little Xander with concern on his face, as he said, "No, my Da told me not to, because I was too young to climb the tree. "

"Well, I am not too young. I am four years old, now, "declared Little Xander. The half-dwarf quickly got off the bench, and hurried down the stairs, with his small cousin following behind him. Little Xander waited for his cousin, and then they went out of the bedroom. The two lads quickly walked to the door to the bridge, and opened the door. Little Xander peek out, and saw no one nearby. The lads went through the door, and closed it. Then they hurried across the bridge to the platform.

Below them, Kili was cleaning the fenced yard, when he thought he heard scurrying across the bridge above. He lean his pitchfork against the fence, to go check the platform. Tauriel was working in the vegetable garden next to the front door. She looked up, as she saw Kili slowly approaching the outside stairway. She could see that Kili was trying to hear for something, and listen too.

Little Xander was looking at the branch, which was two feet above his head. He smiled at Tiki, who was standing away from the branch.

"Tiki help me up, so I can get that tree branch, "said Little Xander, smiling.

"No, Xander. You are too heavy, and I might drop you, "said a worried Tiki.

"You are scare, Tiki. Well, I am an Oakenshield, and I am not afraid. I will jump for the branch, "said an angry Little Xander. Tiki was a shame that his cousin said he was afraid, and would not look at Little Xander. Little Xander started jumping for the branch, barely touching it. He was so busy jumping, that he did not hear the footsteps going up the outside stairway. Little Xander almost got the branch, when someone grabbed him.

"Let go of me! "snapped a frighten Little Xander.

"Xander, what are you and Tiki doing on the platform?! I do not want you two on the bridge or platform! "said an angry Kili.

"I want to climb the tree, "whined Little Xander, as he tried to remove Kili's hands from his body.

"You are too young to climb this tree, Xander. "

"You cannot tell me what to do, Kili! You are only my cousin! "yelled Little Xander, as Tiki stood quietly watching his Da fight with Little Xander.

"Well, let us go see what your Da have to say about it, Xander, "said Kili, who pulled Little Xander by his arm. Little Xander fought Kili, but the angry dwarf pull the child down the stairs, as Tiki follow. Tauriel stopped pulling weeds, to ask, "What is wrong, Kili? "

"I will tell you later, Tauriel. I am taking the lads to see Thorin, "replied Kili. The she-elf could see how angry Kili was, and let him deal with Little Xander. Kili was marching his little cousin through the marketplace of Little Logan, with his son trailing behind him. Kili was so preoccupied about Little Xander, that he did not noticed Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur wave to him, from in front of the inn.

"Kili looks very angry, "stated Bombur, as he and his kin watched the dark-haired dwarf enter Thorin's forge with the two lads.

When Kili, Little Xander, and Tiki entered the forge, no one was inside.

"Do not touch anything in this forge Xander and Tiki, "warned Kili, as he went to the garden door. Kili opened the door, and stood in the doorway calling for Thorin. He was so busy looking for Thorin that he did not noticed what the two lads were doing, behind him.

Little Xander and Tiki were looking at the weapons that Thorin had repaired. They saw two long swords in their scabbards, an axe hanging from the wall, a shield that was lying on the anvil, with Thorin's hammer on it.

They looked next to the front door, where the fire pit was glowing. A table was against the wall, which had items to start the fire with. The table was underneath a shelf on the wall. The table had three bottle of oil, a box full of kindling, a bag of coal, and a few logs. But the shelf had one thing that caught the children's eyes. Leaning against the wall, above the fire pit was a silver dagger, with a fancy etched design on it. The dagger was sparkling, as if it was magical. Little Xander wanted so badly to touch the dagger.

"Xander, look at that small sword, "said a smiling Tiki.

"Do not be silly. That is not a sword, Tiki. That is a dagger, "stated Little Xander, who had hurt Tiki's feelings. "I want to touch that dagger, but it is too high for me to get. Go climb on that table, Tiki, and get me the dagger. "

"But my Da said not to touch anything, "said Tiki.

"You are afraid again, "teased Little Xander.

"I am not afraid, "said an angry Tiki. The half-elf went to where Balin's worktable was, where the small dwarf was working on a necklace. Next to the table was the stool that Fili always sat on. Tiki tried to move the stool closer to the fire pit. Little Xander helped Tiki move the stool to the table, that had Thorin fire starting equipment. Tiki climbed onto the stool, then onto the table. The small elf was trying to reach the dagger, but could barely touch it.

While Tiki was trying to get the dagger, Xander the wizard was heading to Thorin's forge to see about his silver dagger. It was a magical dagger that needed to be exposed to heat from a very hot fire pit. Thorin was heating the dagger for his friend, as a favor.

Coming through the garden, Thorin and Balin approached Kili, who told them the lads were in the forge. Thorin was yelling at Kili for leaving the children unattended in a dangerous place. Xander entered the forge the same time that the dwarves entered the other doorway. Xander and the others froze when they saw where Tiki was on the table, and Little Xander standing next to the fire pit.

Tiki accidently knocked over one of the oil bottles, which rolled into the fire. A big fire flare-up erupted from the fire pit, as the oil bottle broke. Xander quickly covered Little Xander with his fire shield, as the flare-up headed his way. Little Xander covered his head, as he saw the fire coming toward him. Tiki quickly jumped on top of the shelf, which held his weight. The half-elf was far away from the ball of fire, and was safe. Thorin, Kili, and Balin screamed in fear for the two lads, as the flame finally died down.

Thorin went over to Little Xander to check on his son, Kili went to Tiki and took him off the shelf, and Balin went to check on Xander the wizard, who had collapsed to the floor. The two children were unhurt, but the wizard looked to be covered with first degree burns. It seems that the fire shield had absorbed too much heat, which causes a burning sensation on the wizard's body.

"Thorin, Xander is hurt very badly. We need to take him to Sebastian, "stated Balin, as he helped the wizard to sit up.

"You go ahead to Sebastian, Balin while I talk to Kili, "said Thorin, who was checking Little Xander for injuries. Kili was checking his son, as well, and was happy that Tiki was fine. Balin gently helped Xander to his feet, and slowly escorted the wizard to Sebastian the healer.

Thorin turn to Kili, and shouted, "I want you to hit that child of yours! He is a bad child, who needs to be thrashed! "

"My child is not bad, Thorin! And I am not going to hit him! "yelled Kili, back. Susy had heard the screams, and had slowly hurried to the forge. She had put her head in when Thorin was making his threats.

"Your son nearly killed Little Xander! He did hurt Xander! Of course, he is bad! If you do not punish him, I will! "warned Thorin, who turn around and left the forge to check on Xander the wizard.

Tiki started crying, as Kili said, "Tiki, I am not going to hit you. And I am not going to let your Uncle Thorin hit you either. "

"But I am bad, Da, "said a crying Tiki, as Kili hugged his son.

"You are not bad, Tiki, "said Susy, as she entered the forge. "What is going on Kili? Tell me what had happened? "

"I had brought Little Xander and Tiki here to talk to Thorin, because Little Xander was being rude with me. I had left them alone in the forge looking for Thorin. Somehow, Tiki was on top of that table, and he had knocked over a bottle of oil into the fire pit. There was a big ball of fire come out of the fire pit, and almost burn up Little Xander. Xander the wizard protected Little Xander with a spell, but he became burned by the spell. Balin took Xander to Sebastian. Now, Thorin is calling my son bad, and he wants me to hit my child, "told Kili to Susy.

"I got one question. Tiki, why was you on the table? "asked Susy from the half-elf.

"Xander wanted to touch that dagger on the shelf, so he told me to get the dagger for him. I told him no, and he told me I was afraid to do it, "said Tiki, truthfully.

"Tiki, I told you two not to touch anything, "said Kili to his son.

"I am sorry, Da. You need to spank me, because Uncle Thorin said I was bad, "said a sad Tiki. Kili started crying, and said, "I cannot hit you, Tiki. I love you too much to raise my hand against. "

"You two come with me. It seems that I got a lot of kin that needs to be punished, "said Susy, as Kili carried Tiki behind Susy. Susy took Kili and Tiki to where she was rinsing out the clothes, and hanging them on the clothesline. Kili put Tiki down, as he watches his aunt.

"Tiki, you did not obey your Da, after he told you not to touch anything, so you will rinse the clothes, "said Susy, who moved a stool next to the big tub of warm water. She had put a basket full of soapy clothes that needed to be rinsed. Tiki smiled, and went to rinse the clothes.

"Kili…."

"No, Aunt Susy. I am not a child, "said a smiling Kili.

"Did you or did you not, leave the children unattended in a dangerous place? "asked Susy. Sighing, Kili smiled, and nodded his head. "Kili, you will take the clothes Tiki rinses, wring them out, and hang them on the clothesline. " Kili joined his son, as Susy waited for the others to come back.

After ten minutes, Thorin, Balin, and Little Xander entered the garden through the forge. They saw Kili and Tiki rinsing and hanging the clothes.

"How is Xander, Thorin? "

"Xander is fine, wife. Sebastian said that the burns are not that bad, so he would be his same old cranky self by tomorrow. Why are they doing the laundry? I wanted that child hit for all the trouble he caused, "demanded Thorin, who went to grabbed Tiki. Susy stood in his way, and glared at her husband.

"You have to hit me first, before I let you harm that child, "warned Susy. Balin went paled, as Thorin glared at his wife.

"Fine wife…as you wish, "said Thorin, who closed his hands into fists. Balin shook his head, in fear for his Little One.

"Before you hit me, Thorin. Xander, I want you to come here, "said an angry Susy. Little Xander slowly walked to his Ma. "Did you tell Tiki to climb that table in the forge? "

"Yes, Ma. " Thorin looked surprised at what his son said.  
"Were you misbehaving with Kili at his home? And did you talk back to Kili? "

"Yes, Ma. But he would not let me climb the big tree, "answered Little Xander. Thorin's mouth dropped open, at what his son had said.

"Xander, you are too young to be climbing a huge tree. And if Kili tell you something, you better obey him. Go to the wash tub, and start washing clothes, "ordered Susy.

"No, Ma! I do not want to! "cried Little Xander, as he slowly walked to the wash tub. Thorin, Balin, and Susy watched Little Xander as he cried at the wash tub. Kili and Tiki smiled, as they continue to do the clothes.

Susy turn to Thorin, and said, "If you want to still hit Tiki, then hit me, Thorin. "

"Wife, I am not going to hit you, "said Thorin, with a smile.

"Well, I was hoping you would not hit me. I did not want you to hit me in my stomach, "said a coy Susy.

Looking confusedly at his wife, Thorin asked, "Why did you say that? " Then a smiled broke out on Thorin's face, as he hurried to his wife. "Are you with child, Susy? "

"I wanted to surprise you at supper, but yes…I am with child, "said Susy. Thorin hugged and kissed his wife, as Balin and Kili congratulated the couple. "By the way, guess who is cooking lunch today? "

"Who? "asked Thorin, with a smile.

"You are, Thorin, "said Susy, who smiled back.

"What?! Now, wait a minute, wife…, "complained Thorin.

"Now, did I or did I not tell you that you needed to put those oil bottles far from the fire pit? You said you were going to do it, last week. If you had moved the bottles like I had told you, Xander would not have gotten hurt, "stated a frowning Susy. Thorin sighed, and nodded his head.

"Alright wife, I will cook lunch today, "said Thorin, as he kissed his wife. Balin escorted Susy to a chair, and sat next to her. Thorin walked over to where Little Xander was washing the clothes.

"Did you hear Xander? Your Ma is going to give you a little brother or little sister, "said a smiling Thorin.

"I do not want a brother or sister! I want you to kill it! "snapped a teary-eyed Little Xander, who was angry with his Ma. Thorin raised his hand to hit Little Xander, but Susy shouted at him.

"Thorin! " Looking at his wife, Thorin frowned at his son, who realized he had made his Da angry.

"For saying a horrible thing about the baby, you will do the dishes after lunch, Xander, "said Thorin, who was trying to control his temper.

"No Da! "cried out Little Xander. Kili just shook his head, as Tiki went to get more soapy clothes. Thorin stood over Little Xander as he washes the clothes. Then he made Little Xander take over rinsing the clothes. While Little Xander rinses the clothes, Thorin took over Kili's job of wringing and hanging the clothes. Kili and Tiki went to sit with Susy, as Balin brought a tray with some glasses, a pitcher with fruit juice, and cookies for everyone. He put the tray on the outside table, and served his Little One.

"I am glad Thorin did not hit you, Little One, "said Balin.

"I would have stopped him, Balin, "said Kili.

"Me too, Da, "said Tiki. The three elders smiled at the innocent child.

"Many blessing on Xander's head for saving my son. But I hope this teaches you, Tiki. If Little Xander asks you to do something, and you know it is wrong…do not do it, "said Susy, as the half-elf nodded his head.

"Well, thank you for the kind words, my Lady, "said a voice. A sunburned looking Xander and Tauriel had walked up to the group, who was watching Thorin and Little Xander finish the laundry.

"Kili, I waited for you and Tiki to come home, and you did not. So, I came looking for you, and Xander told me about what happened in the forge, "said a worried Tauriel.

"Well, Tiki and I had to finish our punishment for misbehaving, "said a smiling Kili, who kissed his confused wife.

"Both of you were punished? "asked Tauriel.

"Yes. Tiki for disobeying his Da. And me, for leaving the children alone in the forge. We helped washed the clothes, "said Kili.

Turning to Susy, an angry Tauriel said, "You punished my husband and child?! "

"Yes, Tauriel. Kili is my nephew, as you are my niece. It is either I punish them or Thorin does. And Thorin idea of punishment is hitting your child, "stated Susy. Tauriel froze, and realized what Susy said was true. Xander was quiet, as he listens to the family squabble. "Xander, please be seated, and join us for some refreshments. "

"That sound wonderful, Lady Susy, "said the wizard, as he indicated to Tauriel to sit with her husband and son. Everyone was drinking fruit juice, and nibbling on cookies, as Thorin and Little Xander joined them.

"How are you feeling, Xander? "asked Thorin, as he helped his son sit down at the table.

"I am feeling a lot better, now that I am away from Sebastian's coddling, "said Xander the wizard. "What is this I hear about you, Little Xander? I heard that you were misbehaving today. " Little Xander would not look at his godfather, who smiled at the embarrassed child.

"I just found out that he had talked Tiki into climbing that table to get your dagger, "said Thorin. "Tiki, promise me that you will never climb my table again. "

"Yes, Uncle Thorin. I am sorry, "said a sad-eyed Tiki, as Kili patted his son's back. Thorin smiled at the small half-elf.

"Thorin, are you going to tell Xander and Tauriel the news? "asked Kili.

"What news? "asked Tauriel, who sat next to her husband.

"My wife is with child again, "said a smiling Thorin. "Let us hope she does not name the child, Gandalf. I think one child named after a wizard is enough. " Everyone laughed, except the children who did not understand.

"I had already picked out a name for our new son, "said Susy.

"Another lad? "asked a surprised Balin, as Susy nodded. Thorin gave his wife a kiss on her head, as little Xander pouted.

"Fine wife. What is the name you had picked out for his child? "asked Thorin, who sat next to his wife.

Susy smiled, and said, "Thror Alin Oakenshield. " Thorin got choked up at the mention of his grandfather's name. He gave Susy a big hug, and clapped hands with Balin.

"You named him after Thorin's grandfather…that is wonderful, "said a smiling Kili. Tauriel kept quiet, knowing how King Thror treated King Thranduil at Erebor. She is hoping this child will not be like his ancestor.

"Why Alin? "asked Xander, who was confused by the name.

"Where did you get the name Alin, wife? "asked a teasing Thorin.

"You do not understand? "asked a surprised Susy. "Alin is for Balin and Dwalin. " All the elders were speechless, as tears formed in Balin's eyes. The small dwarf hugged his Little One, and told her 'thank you'.

"So, what are you making for lunch, Thorin? I am very hungry, "teased Susy.

"What do you want to eat, Susy? "asked Thorin, who hugged his wife.

"I have been craving beef stew and cornbread, "said a smiling Susy. Everyone smiled at the thought of beef stew.

"I can make the beef stew, but I do not remember what cornbread taste like to pull it out of the food bag, "stated Thorin.

"Well, if you invited me for lunch, I will pull out the cornbread from the food bag, "stated Xander the wizard. "And I will pull out cream spinach as well. "

"Cream spinach?! Gross! "said Susy, as she made a face.

"What is creamed spinach, godfather? "asked Little Xander.

"It is a vegetable, that is good for you to eat, "said Xander.

Thorin smiled at Susy, and teased, "You have to eat your vegetable, wife. So, Little Xander would eat it too. " Susy frowned at her husband, as Little Xander laughed at his Ma.

"I would not laugh, Xander. If I eat creamed spinach, you will eat creamed spinach, too. And I promise you, it tastes very slimy, "said Susy. Everyone laughed at Little Xander, whose smile dropped from his face.

Thorin invited Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki to lunch, to make amends for the way he acted at the forge. Xander helped Thorin pull out a vegetable stew for Tauriel, and two pans of cornbread. Kili and Balin had the two females and children sit at the table in the dining area, while they put the settings on the table for lunch. The males decided to spoil the woman and she-elf for being good Mas to their sons.

"Kili should get in more trouble, more often. He had never serve me at any meal, "said a laughing Tauriel. "I am sorry I yelled at you, Susy. "

"You were defending your husband and son that you love. I understand that completely. I would have done the same for Thorin and Little Xander. I hope Thorin is a good cook; I do not want to get sick from his stew, "said Susy, as Tauriel laughed.

Little Xander would not look at Tiki, who thought Little Xander was mad at him. Finally, Little Xander hugged a surprised Tiki, and said, "I am sorry, Tiki. I was bad with you. You are my best friend, and I do not want you mad at me. "

"I am not mad, Xander. I just was sad that you almost got hurt by the fire. And you hurt my feelings when you made fun of me, "said a sad Tiki.

"If I hurt your feelings, just tell me to stop. And I will, Tiki, "replied Little Xander.

"Alright Xander, "said a smiling Tiki. The both lads smiled and laughed at each other. The two females were watching the cousins, and felt a lump at their throat at how easy children forgive wrongs done to them.

Finally the man and three dwarves brought the food to the table, and serve the two females and children their lunch. Thorin made sure that his wife and son got a good serving of creamed spinach. He started laughing as they both made faces when they took their first bite of the spinach.

Laughing, Xander the wizard teased, " I think that is the only time your son looked like you Lady Susy, when he made the same face you did tasting that spinach. "

"I will not forget this Xander. You have been warn, "teased a smiling Susy. Everyone laugh, and started to eat their stew.

"The stew turn out great, Thorin, "said Balin, who was enjoying lunch. The two lads were eating like they were starving.

"Tiki, eat your food slowly, "scold Tauriel, as her son looked at her.

"Can I have more spinach, please, "asked Tiki, as Little Xander tried to give his cousin his serving of spinach.

"Xander! You will eat all of your spinach, "ordered Thorin.

"But I do not like spinach, "said Little Xander, who was moving the spinach around in his bowl.

"Well, you better eat all of that serving you have, or I will put some more in your bowl, "warned Thorin. Little Xander quickly ate his spinach, and then made a face.

"Thorin, do not look at me. I have already eaten my spinach, "said Susy, as everyone laugh. "Well, the clothes should be dry close to supper, so I will take it down before I cook. "  
"Wife, you are going to rest, while Little Xander and I take down the clothes from the clothesline. And Balin and I will cook supper, "stated Thorin. "I will hire Lilybelle to help with the housekeeping again. Fili told me that she wanted to make extra money to get some more goats from Prine. "

"I do not want to Da! "whine Little Xander.

"I will help you, Xander, "said Tiki. "We will tackle the clothes together. "  
"Alright Tiki, "said Little Xander, with a smile. After lunch, everyone was in the gathering room talking, except for Thorin and Little Xander, who had to do the dishes. Little Xander started whining, but Thorin told him to stop. He reprimanded his son in the way he treated Kili and Tiki. That he have better not heard Little Xander disobeying his cousin Kili again. The father and son enter the gathering room, and went to see how everyone was.

"So, who are the guardian for Thror, Lady Susy? "asked Xander the wizard, as Thorin sat next to his wife.

"I was going to ask Balin and Dwalin to be the guardians for Little Thror, "said Susy, as she looked over to her dear Balin.

"Speaking for myself, I would be honored Little One, "said a happy Balin. "My brother, Dwalin would be proud, I know. "

"I still cannot believe that I have been here only five years, in Middle Earth. I was alone, scared, and weak. Now, I have a wonderful husband, great friends and family, a great son, and another son on the way. I could never imagine my life now, in this lovely home. I feel so happy now, "said Susy, who hugged Thorin.

"I thought I would be living in the Blue Mountains stronghold, with a she-dwarf wife, "said Thorin. "And if I look at a she-dwarf now, the Nutcracker would use her shillelagh on me. " She hit Thorin's arm, as he laughed. Everyone laughed at the couple, as the two lads looked around.

"Da, who is the Nutcracker? "asked a confused Little Xander.

"I will tell you the tale, when we take down the clothes, "said Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you better not, "warn Susy, as Thorin hugged his wife and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12 **Thror**

This was a day that Tiki will never forget, the day his Aunt Susy needed help. His Ma, Tauriel was helping her sister-in-law, Lilybelle, who was hired to do housework at Oakenshield. The hobbit needed to clean her own home, since she had been so busy with Thorin and Susy's house. So, Tauriel offered to do Lilybelle's work for one day, at Oakenshield. Susy was already eight month with child, and Thorin did not want her doing any kind of work. So, Tauriel had brought Tiki to play with Little Xander, as she cleaned the house. The she-elf really did not have much to do, since Susy and Lilybelle always kept Oakenshield so clean. The problem was cooking, since Thorin expected meat on his table. Susy had told Tauriel, that she will handle the meat, while Tauriel handle the rest of the meal. But the she-elf told her 'no', because Thorin had told Tauriel not to let Susy do anything. That morning at her home, Tauriel had told Kili her problem, and he had offered to come by before lunch, and cook the meat for Tauriel. Tauriel smiled at her husband, for being so caring.

So, close to lunch, Kili had arrived at Oakenshield. He knocked on the door, and Tauriel let him in. Kili noticed the house was quiet, and Tauriel was wearing an apron. The dark-haired dwarf thought his wife looked lovely, and smiled.

"Tauriel, where is everyone? "asked a confused Kili, as he entered the home.

"Thorin and Balin are in the forge. Tiki and Little Xander are playing in the garden. And Aunt Susy is in her bedroom, trying to knit a blanket for the baby. The poor thing gets so upset, because her blanket is always coming out crooked, "said a smiling Tauriel. "Are you here to cook the meat for lunch? "  
"Yes, Tauriel. What do you have as meat for today? "asked Kili, who had followed his wife into the kitchen.

"You need to pull the meat out of the food bag, Kili. Can we get a food bag? I see how easy it is to get nice vegetables and fruits from there. The vegetables and fruits I have been getting at the marketplace had been very small and thin, "said Tauriel.

"It is this dry weather, which does not help the crops, "answered Kili, as he got the food bag.

Kili stuck his hand into the food bag, and pull out a platter with large round steaks to cook. He looked at Tauriel, and said, "I will ask Petey the Peddler, about the prices of the food bags. Maybe we can get an offer we can afford, if we let Balin haggle the price for us. So, are we having potato rolls for lunch today, Tauriel? "

"I forgot the potato rolls, "said Tauriel, who was removing the apron. "Susy had been craving potato rolls, and Little Xander ate the last one this morning. I need to go get some more rolls. And since you are here, Kili, you can watch Tiki and Xander for me. "

"Alright, Tauriel, "said Kili, as Tauriel kissed him. "I love you, wife. "

"I love you, husband, "said a smiling Tauriel, who grabbed Susy's shopping basket. The she-elf quickly grabbed a small purse inside the shopping basket; Susy had left the small purse, with coinage to purchase things at the shops. Tauriel hurried to Mer's Bakery, so she can finish lunch.

Kili put a steak on a cutting board, and was throwing salt on the meat. He found something that look like a hammer, and started beating the steak. Bombur had shown Kili how to prepare and cook his meat. But Kili has a habit of getting carried away when doing things. The steak was very uneven by Kili hammering. The dwarf had turned the steak on its other side and started to hit it, when he heard his Aunt Susy calling for Tauriel. Kili wiped his hands on his clothes, and went into the dining area. The dwarf froze, when he saw his Aunt Susy slowly climbing down the stairs. The front part of her skirt had blood on it.

Hurrying to his aunt, Kili asked, "What had happen to you, Aunt Susy? Why do you have blood on your skirt? " Kili helped his aunt make it down the stairs into the gathering room.

"Where is Tauriel? I am having the baby now, "said Susy, as she slowly walked to the dining area. She was lucky that she was in the bathroom, when her water broke. Susy entered the dining area, and Kili pulled out a chair for her. But Susy would not sit in the chair, and stood breathing heavily.

"Tauriel went to Mer's Bakery to get your potato rolls. Do you want to seat down? "asked a scared Kili.

Susy shook her head, and made a faced when a contraction hit her. Smiling at Kili, Susy said, "If you want to help me, Kili. Go get Sebastian, and bring him here. "

"Yes, Aunt Susy. I will bring the healer as fast as I can, "answered Kili, who quickly went out the house running. Susy sighed, and headed for the garden door. She needed Thorin and Balin's help, in case Sebastian does not come in time. Susy opened the door, and went out into the garden. It was a lovely day, and she could hear the birds singing. Susy was following the path toward the forge, when Tiki almost ran into her. He was playing battle with Little Xander, with their wooden swords. Susy was quick enough to put her hand out to catch Tiki, who looked surprise at his Aunt Susy.

"I am sorry, Aunt Susy, "said Tiki. Then he noticed the blood on her skirt. "I hurt my Aunt Susy! " Tiki was crying, when Little Xander hurried to his Ma and Tiki.

"No, Tiki. You did not hurt me. I caught you before you could bump into me, "said a smiling Susy, as she stood next to the outside table. She gently wiped the tears off Tiki's face.

"Ma?! "cried Little Xander, with fear. He had seen the blood, as well.

"Xander, I want you and Tiki to go to your room, and play there. Your Ma is about to have your baby brother, that is why I have blood on my clothes. This is part of having a baby, so please go to your room. "

"Yes, Ma. Come on, Tiki, "said Little Xander, who was scared for his Ma. The two lads quickly ran to the son's dormitory.

Susy had watched the lads entered the house, and turn in time to see Thorin, Balin, and Xander the wizard come out of the forge, running toward her.

"I heard Tiki screamed out that he had hurt you, Susy. If he did, I will punish that child! "snapped Thorin, who had fear in his eyes.

"He did not hurt me, Thorin. I am having the baby right now, that is why I have blood on me, "said an angry Susy.

"Where is Tauriel? "asked Thorin.

"Kili said she had gone to the bakery, "said Susy, who moaned.

"Where is Kili? "asked Thorin, as he looks at his wife.

"Kili went to get Sebastian. I sent the children to Xander's room, "said Susy, who was breathing heavy again. Thorin's wife bends forward, and made a face. "Oh no! "

Thorin grabbed his wife's shoulders, and yelled, "What wife?! What is wrong?! "

"The baby is coming out, "said a surprise Susy, as she held on to the table. Xander looked pale, as Balin went to his Little One's side.

"Put it back! Put it back! "screamed a panicking Thorin.

"Are you crazy?! "snapped an angry Susy, as Balin tried not to laugh. "I ought to slap you in the head for saying something so stupid! "  
Thorin turn to Xander, grabbing him and asking, "What should we do Xander? You are a wizard! "

"Wizard…not a healer, Thorin! Uh…we boil water! "said a worried Xander, who remember what they did in movies about boiling water, when someone is having a baby.

Balin patted Susy's back, and winked at her. Turning to the two panicking males, he said, "Thorin, you go boil some water. And Xander you go get some towels in the kitchen. "

"Boil water?! Yes, Balin! "answered Thorin, as he turns and crashed into Xander, who realized what Balin had just said. Thorin and Xander fought to go through the garden door, and finally went inside.

Balin sigh, and laughed a bit. Turning to Susy, he said, "Is your pool in your comfort room a healing pool, Little One? "

"Yes, Balin, "said a tiring Susy. Balin, grabbed Susy by the waist, and turns her toward the house. They entered the house slowly, and Balin closed the garden door.

"Then, you should go there in case your baby gets born before Sebastian gets here, "stated Balin, who was gently walking Susy into the dining area. They could hear the fighting going on in the kitchen, between Thorin and Xander. Balin shook his head, smiling. They were walking through the gathering room, as they heard Xander telling Thorin, "Thorin, you have to put water into the pot, so you can boil it! "

"Do not yell at me, Xander! My wife is having a baby! "

"Where are the towels?! "

"It is not my kitchen! "

"It is your house! "

Balin and Susy started laughing, as they slowly went up the stairs. They made it to the second floor, and slowly headed to the bathroom. The small dwarf helped his Little One go into the bathroom, and closed the door. Susy had stepped out of her slippers, and Balin helped her walk to the pool.

"Rosetta, warmer water, "said Susy.

"Rosetta is in the comfort room? "asked Balin.

"Yes, when she gets tired of being in the crystal, she comes here. It reminds her so much of her cave, "said Susy, who slowly entered the pool. Balin helped her slowly ease into the pool, as she asked for warmer water again.

"I think I better go with you in the water, Little One, "said Balin, who knows the laws about touching another dwarf's wife, inappropriately.

"Do not worry, Balin. I will handle myself, and hand you the baby when he is born, "said Susy, who was modestly removing her under garment.

Susy felt the healing waters caress her body, and remove most of the contraction pains. She could feel the head of the baby, and knew the baby will be born soon. Susy felt another contraction, and wait for it subside. She felt something small exited her body. Susy looked in the water of the pool, and saw her baby. The healing pool was gently cleaning the baby, who was kicking his legs. The healing water made the umbilical cord and placenta shrink and detach itself from the baby. She reached in and pulled out her son, Thror, who started crying when he exited the comfort of the pool.

"Balin, Thror is a lot smaller than Xander was when he was born. Maybe that is why he was born more quickly, "said Susy, as she showed Balin the baby.

"He looks to be a true dwarf. He does look a bit like King Thror. So, it seems that you gave him the proper name, Little One, "stated Balin. "Let me go get a towel to dry him with. " Balin exited the pool, and went to a cupboard, that Susy had a number of towels on. He got two towels, and headed back to the pool.

"Balin, why did you send Thorin and Xander to the kitchen, to boil water and get towels? "asked Susy.

"What better way to get them out of your hair? "answered a smiling Balin, as he bends down, and took the baby from his Little One. Balin smiled as he took the baby to a table near the pool; he put Thror on the table, and gently dried the baby. He could hear the front door banged opened, as Kili arrived with Sebastian.

"Thank you, Balin. I was about to hit my husband, "said Susy, as she rested in the healing pool. They could hear someone approaching the bathroom, as Thorin yelled at Kili for banging the front door.

Kili yelled back, "Where is Aunt Susy?! "

Sebastian was laughing when he opened the door to the bathroom, and Balin and Susy looked at the healer. The healer left the door opened, and they could see Little Xander and Tiki peeking out of the door from the dormitory, toward the panic in the gathering room.

"Did you have any problems, Lady Susy, "asked the smiling healer, who entered the pool.

"Only with my husband, "said a smiling Susy. Sebastian touched Susy's stomach, and nodded his head.

"There seem to be no after effect from the birth. I assume it was an easy birth? "asked Sebastian.

"Some pain, but it went away after I entered the pool. The baby came quick and easy, "said a surprised Susy.

"Good. I think Thorin was worried that you would have trouble birthing, like when you had Little Xander, "stated the healer. "You should stay in the pool a bit longer for it to help heal and clean you after the birthing. " Susy nodded, as Sebastian left the pool. He headed for the drying area. They could hear Thorin, Xander, and Kili calling for Susy.

Balin had finished drying the baby, and was wrapping it in the other towel. He noticed Little Xander and Tiki, looking toward the bathroom.

"Xander, tell your Da that your Ma is in the comfort room, "ordered Balin, as he held Baby Thror. Little Xander hurried to the top of the stairs, with Tiki. He could see his Da, Kili and Xander looking everywhere for his Ma. Thorin was carrying a pot full of water, Xander had kitchen towels in his hand, and Kili was empty-handed.

"Da? "asked Little Xander.

"Not now, Xander. We are looking for your Ma, "said Thorin, who took a quick peek inside the fireplace.

"Da, Ba told me to tell you, that Ma is in the comfort room, "said Little Xander, as the two dwarves and man froze. They quickly ran up the stairs, nearly knocking Little Xander and Tiki to the floor. Tauriel had barely opened the door, and saw the three males running up the stairs. The she-elf closed the door, as she entered the gathering room.

"Tiki, what is going on in here? "asked Tauriel, who put the basket of rolls on the coffee table.

"Aunt Susy is having her baby! "shouted an excited Tiki. Tauriel hurried up the stairs, and took the children with her. The she-elf could hear Susy break out laughing, and slowly entered the bathroom. Balin and Sebastian were laughing, as well at the sight of Thorin with a pot of water in his hand, and Xander the wizard with the kitchen towels.

"What is so funny?! "asked an angry Thorin.

"Thorin, I told you to boil some water, because you were out of sorts. You and Xander needed something to do, so I could help your wife, "said a smiling Balin. Thorin looked at Xander, who looked back.

"Xander, you hold him down, while I hit him, "said Thorin, as the wizard nodded his head. They started to go toward Balin, who smiled. Susy, Tauriel, and the children were afraid for Balin. Sebastian and Kili smiled, knowing Thorin would never hurt Balin.

"Before you start, Thorin…come meet your son, Thror, "said Balin. Thorin stopped, and slowly put the pot on the floor. He approached Balin, who handed him the yawning baby. Tears came to Thorin's eyes, as he looked at his newly born son.

"He looks just like my grandfather, "said an emotional Thorin. Xander walked over to look at the baby; he gave Balin the kitchen towels.

"I am so happy for you, Thorin. You now have two sons. And Little Xander, I hope you are nice to your baby brother, "said Xander. "Tomorrow, come to the Rusty Spoon, and we will celebrate the birth of your son, Thorin. "

"Alright, Xander, "replied Thorin, as Xander punched his shoulder lightly, and left the room.

Tauriel, Little Xander, and Tiki went to Thorin to look at the baby. Thorin bend down to show them the baby, who was moving his arms. Kili and Balin went to look at the baby, as well.

"Uh…Thorin? " They all look up to see Xander the wizard again.

Thorin stood up straight, and asked, "Why are you back? "

"I met Dwalin, Mer, and Taffy at your front door. I told them about the baby, "said a hesitant Xander.

"That is fine that you told them. "

"Dwalin went running into Little Logan's marketplace place to spread the news. You are about to be invaded, "warned Xander the wizard. Thorin groaned.

"Thorin, take the baby to the gathering room, while I take care of your wife. I do not believe she wants visitors right now, "stated Sebastian, as Susy looked with concern at her husband.

"Follow me everyone, "ordered Thorin, as everyone left the bathroom to Sebastian and Susy. Balin made sure the door was close; so that no one would bother the new mother as she slowly mended in the healing pool.

Thorin carefully went down the stairs, with Kili and Xander below him in case he falls with the baby. Thorin finally made it to the couch, and sat with the baby in his arms.

"Xander, come sit next to your Da and brother, "said Thorin, who knew how Dwalin behaves. Tiki was standing next to his Da and Ma, watching everything that was going on. Seconds after Xander settle on the couch next to Thorin, the front door burst open with Dwalin stomping in.

"Dwalin, this is not your home. You cannot just walk into someone's home, and not knock at the front door, "scolded Mer, as she led Taffy into the house.

"Ah…Thorin and Susy are kin. They understand how I am, "replied Dwalin, who stopped when he saw Thorin with the baby, on the couch. "Is that my ward? "

Thorin nodded, as Dwalin slowly walked over to the couch. He gave a huge smile, as he gently touched the baby.

"Da, are you cry? "asked Taffy.

"Of course not! Dwarves do not cry. My eyes are…just removing dirt off of themselves, "said Dwalin, who was wiping away his tears. "He looks like King Thror, that is so wonderful, Thorin. "

"I can hear Dwalin. So, is Mer and Taffy out there, Sebastian? "asked Susy, who was slowly walking to the drying area. The healing pool had cleansed her and the blood on her skirt. Susy sometimes come to the bathroom to wash the clothes, when it is raining. So, she knows how well the pool can clean stains. She sat on a bench in the drying area, and had asked Rosetta for 'warm dry air'.

Susy had asked the healer to peek from the bathroom door, and to let her know who was in her house.

"Yes, I can see Mer, so I am assuming Taffy is with her. Oh! Here they come! Now, I see Fili and Lilybelle entering your home…and that is because Dwalin had left your front door wide open for all to enter. Here come Bombur and Devie…and they brought all their children, "said Sebastian, as he peeked.

Susy laughed, as Sebastian smile. He continued, by saying, "Now, I see Bofur and Bifur…Bofur brought Bifur to me last week. He had pulled a muscle in his back trying to carry a heavy log to carve on. Finally…the last three arrived. "

"The last three? "asked a confused Susy.

"Griff, Ren, and Steven are here at last. I bet they are hoping for another celebration, like when Little Xander was born, "said Sebastian, who closed the bathroom door. "How do you feel? "

"Just tired Sebastian, "answered Susy, who sighed. The healer left the door, and walked over to Thorin's wife, and felt her head.

Taking a vial from a pouch on his belt, Sebastian said, "Drink this. It is healing water from my place. The waters at my hovel are a bit more potent than the waters here. " They could hear harsh ringing in the bathroom.

"I think Rosetta is angry at you for insulting her waters, "said a smiling Susy. Thorin's wife took the vial, and drank the water quickly. Susy started feeling less tire, but lean back against the wall as she dries. "Are you going to look at the baby to make sure he is fine, Sebastian? "

"Do not worry, Lady Susy. I will examine your son to make sure he is healthy and strong, before I leave the house, "reassured the healer.

"I just hope that Little Xander do not become jealous of his baby brother. "

"Get him to help you take care of the baby, "suggested Sebastian, as Susy smiled.

"Xander will balk at that, Sebastian. He will probably think that is woman's work, "answered a smiling Susy. Sebastian felt Thorin's wife again, and then help her to her feet.

"I think you better go rest in your bedroom, and I will have Thorin bring the baby to you, "said Sebastian, as he led Susy to the door of the bathroom.

Everyone was looking at the baby in Thorin's arms, when they heard a door open and close. After a short while, the group heard another door open and close. Thorin slowly got up, and said, "I think it is time the baby went and rest with his mother. In a week time, we will have the naming of the baby ceremony for Thror. Balin, did you tell Dwalin that you and your brother are to be appointed the baby's guardians? "asked Thorin.

"Yes, Balin told me, Thorin. I am so proud to be Thror's guardian. I just cannot wait, "said a puff up Dwalin, with a big smile.

"Good. Fili and Kili, I want you to go get the gown and towel for Thror, and we will use the same basin that we used in Little Xander's naming ceremony, "ordered Thorin, as his nephews smiled.

"I know where to take them, Thorin, "stated Lilybelle.

"I know as well, wife. But we will make a day of it. Right, Kili? "asked Fili.

"Right Fili! It is about time Tiki gets to see the main market of Logan, "said Kili, who winked at his son, Tiki. He could see how excited Tiki was. His parents very rarely go into the city of Logan. Tiki only has seen the city in the lookout room, and had been very curious about the place.

"Xander, please ask King Edward, if he can officiate at the naming ceremony. "

"Consider it done, Thorin, "replied the wizard.

"If I do not see you before anyone leaves, thank you for coming, "said Thorin, who nodded his head to his kin and friends. Thorin knew that Balin will act as host, while Susy and he were upstairs. Oakenshield slowly went up the stairs, with the baby to go find his wife. He figured that the healer probably took her to their bedroom. Thorin slowly opened the bedroom door, and took a peek. Susy was smiling from the bed, as Sebastian made sure she was fine. He kept remembering the last time she gave birth, when she almost died.

"I brought you your son, Susy, "said a smiling Thorin, who closed the bedroom door.

"And you brought me, my silly husband, "said a smiling Susy. Thorin approached the bed, and Sebastian asked for the baby. Thorin looked confused at the healer, and Susy explain.

"I want Sebastian to examine the baby, to make sure he is healthy. The baby was born before Sebastian arrived, so he had not had a chance to feel his health, "said Susy. Thorin gave Thror to Sebastian, who smiled.

"Hmmm…just like any dwarf…a very healthy baby, "stated Sebastian, who gave the baby to Susy. "So, I leave you two to enjoy your child. And Thorin, do not be intimate with your wife, for two weeks. "

"I know, Sebastian, "said a smiling Thorin, as he joined Susy on the bed. Before Sebastian left the bedroom, he turned to look at the happy parents. As they did with their elder son, Susy had made a nest of pillows, and put the baby between her and her husband. And they both looked at their son, Thror Alin Oakenshield, and gently touched his hands. Sebastian smile, and left the room.

Chapter 13 **Quinn and The Marketplace**

Tiki was so excited as he walked into Logan's largest marketplace, with his parents, Uncle Fili, and Aunt Lilybelle. He had never seen so many people, as the citizen shopping in this marketplace. The marketplace was named after King Edward's late wife, Queen Tamara. So, Tiki was enchanted to see all the wonders in Queen Tamara's marketplace. There were many clothing shops, places to buy jewelry, pottery, and decor for the home. Tiki saw a couple of armories, and a place that sold magical items. There were many places that sold food of any kind that anyone can imagine. It was just too much to see for Tiki, who did not know where to look. A lot of entertainers were performing throughout the marketplace, like jugglers, dancers, and singers trying to get that extra coin from the shoppers.

Tauriel was worried that Tiki might get separated from her and Kili, so she held on to Tiki's hand as they walk through the marketplace.

"Look Tiki! That fellow is juggling swords, is he not great? "stated Kili, as he pointed out the juggler. Tauriel smiled at her husband, because he was just as excited as his son. Sometimes Kili acted just like a child, looking at everything around him, with wonder. The she-elf watches as Kili and Tiki smile. Tauriel had noticed how Tiki had Kili's smile. The she-elf knew when her son gets older; she will have trouble with young girls chasing after him.

"There is the shop, "said Lilybelle.

"Madame Bryn's shop is a great place to buy clothing for infants. Where did you get Tiki's gown for his ceremony, Kili? "asked Fili. "He was such a small baby. "

"Bofur made it for us, since he is the one who makes the dresses for the dolls in his shop. He embroidered oak leaves on the bodice for us, "said a smiling Kili.

"I keep it in a chest, in Tiki's room. That way if he has a child of his own, he got the gown for the child, "added Tauriel.

They all entered the shop, as Madame Bryn was telling a woman 'good day'. Tiki stayed by his Ma, while they all separated to look at the gowns.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you? "asked Madame Bryn.

"We are here to purchase a gown for a male infant for a naming ceremony. We need one for an infant dwarf, "stated Fili.

Madame Bryn smiled, and said, "Over here at this table, I got many gowns for dwarf babies. I always make more for males than females, because dwarves always have more sons. " The kin hurried over to the table, and were enchanted by the selection. Kili pointed out a gown that had double axes on the bodice.

"Too bad the gown did not have a battle axe and a war hammer, because that would have been perfect, "said Fili.

"Why? "asked a confused Kili.

"Those were the favorite weapons of King Thror, "explain Fili. Madame Bryn heard Fili, and dug under a stack of gowns. She pulled out a nice white gown, with a battle axe and war hammer crossing each other on the bodice of the gown.

"Look Fili. That is what you were looking for, "exclaimed Lilybelle, as Fili took the gown from Madame Bryn.

"Too bad, you do not sell the towel as well, Madame Bryn. We could have done all our shopping at your shop, "teased Kili.

"What color are you looking for? "asked Madame Bryn, who took a basket off a shelf behind her. She shows them many lovely thick towels in the basket. Tauriel noticed that one grey towel had symbols embroidered on it. She had picked it up to show her husband.

"This towel looks to be written in your tongue, Kili, "said Tauriel, as everyone looked at the towel.

"It is written in Khuzdul…Aule blessing on this child….Thorin would love this for Thror. We will want the grey towel, and white gown, Madame Bryn, "said Fili. Madame Bryn smiled, and took the two items to wrap them together, in parcel paper.

"For the gown, it is ten coppers, and for the towel, the price is five coppers. So, it amounts to fifteen coppers, for the gown and the towel, "said Madame Bryn, who handed Fili the package. Fili paid the shopkeeper, and gave Lilybelle the package. The hobbit put the purchase into Susy's shopping basket.

"Now, let us find a nice place to eat. I am very hungry right now, "said Kili.

"You are always hungry, Kili, "teased Tauriel, as he smile at his wife. Kili quickly pick up Tiki, so he can see everything more easily. For being three years old, Tiki was still a small child.

"There is Witt's open-air tavern, "said a helpful Madame Bryn. "You eat outside, and watch the excitement of the marketplace. "  
"I like that, "said Lilybelle to Fili.

"Where is Witt's, Madame Bryn? "asked Fili.

"When you leave my shop, turn left and head for the fountain. The tavern is near the fancy fountain of Queen Tamara. You cannot miss the place. "

They all thanked Madame Bryn, who smiled at the group when they left. The group saw how busy the marketplace was, and slowly headed to the fountain.

"Da? Who are those funny looking men? "asked Tiki.

"You need to stay away from those men, Tiki, They are called rangers, and are not to be trusted, "answered Kili.

Tiki watched one ranger, who looked back at the small elf child being carried by a dwarf. The ranger slightly waved to Tiki, who smiled and waved back. One of his companions turned, and said, "Come one, Strider. " The ranger turns and follows his companions.

"There is Witt's, Kili, "said Tauriel, who was the tallest of the group. She led the way to the tavern, and found a large table for them to sit at.

"This is wonderful, "said an excited Lilybelle. Then, Tauriel and Lilybelle smell an exotic scent, that made them turn around. At a table by himself was a horned red-skin being, who looked like a man. The scent was coming from him.

"What is he? "asked a whispering Kili.

"He is an Imperial Apis, "replied a whispering Tauriel, who was smiling.

"A what? "asked Fili.

"An Imperial Apis…Imp for short. The Imps usually live in a hive, in the side of mountain. I am surprise he is here, because they never leave the hive, unless their queen is dead. Females are attracted to their scent, "said a smiling Tauriel, who looked at the Imp.

"Well, stop being attracted, "said Kili, who took Tauriel's hands. Both, Tauriel and Lilybelle giggled at their husbands. Tiki was surprise, since he had never heard his Ma giggled before.

They looked at the Imp again, who tossed some coinage on the table, and left. Finally, Tauriel and Lilybelle sigh, and looked embarrassed by their behavior.

"Kili, I sometimes wonder about our wives, "said Fili, who looked at Lilybelle. The hobbit would not look at her husband, because she was blushing. A waitress came to their table.

"What can I bring you? "asked the thin redhead.

"What do you have for today? "asked a smiling Kili.

"Well, we have bread trencher with mutton stew, leek pottage, beef fritters, mince meat pasties, and grilled trout, "said the waitress.

"Mutton stew sounds delicious, "said Fili, who looked at Lilybelle, who nodded. "We will have the stew. "

"I will have the mutton for me, and my son as well, "said Kili, who looked at Tauriel.

The she-elf smiled, and said, "Leek pottage for me, please. "

"Ale? "asked the smiling waitress.

"Yes, we will have ale, and water for the lad, "said Fili, as the waitress nodded and left.

"What kind of dancing is that? "asked Lilybelle, who noticed three women hopping to some music played by two men.

Fili laughed, and said, "Those are hoppers, and are dancing a dance from their homeland. Some people find the dance entertaining. I have seen Bofur tried to copy them. He looks so funny when he tries. " The group watched the women, as they did fast steps and hop. People were clapping their hands to the music, as the men played on a flute and drum. While the group was enjoying the entertainment, the waitress came back with their food. Tiki looked at what his Ma was going to eat, and made a face. The pottage was lumpy like oatmeal, but a slight tint of green.

"Tiki, stop making faces over my food, "scolds Tauriel.

"Can you blame him, Tauriel, "teased Kili. "That pottage does not look appealing. "

"Just because I let you talk me into letting him eat meat, does not mean that I do not want Tiki eating vegetables, "stated Tauriel.

"The stew does have a lot of vegetables, "said Kili, as Tauriel smiled at her husband. "Is that not right, Tiki? "

"Yes, Da. I like vegetables, Ma, "said Tiki, who had to be on his knees so he could reach his food.

"I am glad, Tiki, "said a smiling she-elf.

"You two are lucky to have a child. I hope one day to have a child as well, "said Lilybelle, with a sigh.

"Be patience, Lilybelle. It will happen, you will see, "said Fili, who was enjoying his meal.

"Fili, before we head to Oakenshield, I would love to buy a gift for Aunt Susy. Everybody is always thinking about the baby, but no one thinks about the mother, "said Lilybelle.

"Lilybelle is right. I want to get something for Aunt Susy as well, "added Tauriel.

"That is fine with me, because I got extra coinage, "said a smiling Fili.

"So, do we, Fili. Besides, you had paid for the gown and towel, I will pay for the meal, "said Kili.

"Done, brother. " Fili and Kili touched fists together, as Tiki smiled. Tiki always thought of Little Xander as a brother, instead of a cousin. Maybe when they are older, they could share a house together with Bombom.

"But first…let us eat, "said Kili, who quickly grabbed his spoon, and started eating his stew. The group ate, talked, and laughed, while enjoying the day together. Tiki felt happy at the moment, enjoying the whole time with his kin.

After lunch, the group headed to where they saw a lot of fancy items for females. They saw a stall with silver jewelry, one that sold shawls and cloaks, and another that sold perfumes. Tiki stood by his Ma, as they looked at the shawls. There was the stall that sold perfume next to him. He turns to look at the perfume, and saw that the stall also sold keepsake pouches, like the one he was wearing. Tiki had never taken off the pouch that his Aunt Susy had given him. He fingered the pouch underneath his tunic, feeling the salt inside the pouch.

Tiki reached over and touched a lovely beige pouch, which had a rose engraved into the leather.

"Take it. No one is watching, "said a voice.

Tiki was startled, and looked to see who was talking to him. He saw a young boy, who looked older than him, with dirty blonde hair.

"No. My Aunt Susy told me that it was bad to take things that I did not pay for, "answered the half-elf.

"Your Aunt Susy sound like a stupid old cow, "teased the boy.

Tiki started flailing at the boy, who held the small child far from his body. The boy started laughing at Tiki.

"Do not talk about my Aunt Susy! "cried Tiki.

"You are so funny! "said the laughing boy.

"Hey! Leave my nephew alone! "snarled Fili, who had heard Tiki yelling at the boy. The boy pushed Tiki away from him, and then backed away. He thought he heard someone calling his name. The boy quickly walked away from an angry Fili and Tiki, and then ran through the marketplace.

"Are you alright, Tiki? "asked Fili.

"Yes, Uncle Fili. "

"Why were you two fighting about? "

"He wanted me to take something that was not paid for. I told him that my Aunt Susy told me that it was bad to do that. He called Aunt Susy a stupid old cow, "said Tiki, who started to cry. Fili smiled, and hugged his nephew.

"Tiki, you did a good thing, by doing what your Aunt Susy had told you. And you defended her honor, like a true knight of a castle. Show me the thing that boy wanted you to take. "

Tiki showed Fili the beige pouch, and told Fili about the pouch Aunt Susy gave him. Fili quickly purchased the pouch, and gave it to Tiki.

"Now, you need to put something very special into the pouch as a gift to your Aunt Susy, "said Fili, who knows that young lads always have boxes with items that they find while playing. He use to keep dried up dead frog in a box, and his Ma Dis had found it one time, while cleaning. She screamed when she had opened the box, and yelled at him for keeping such a nasty treasure. Dis had asked him, 'Why could you not save stones, like your brother, Kili?'

Fili smiled at the memory, and looked at Tiki, who was thinking real hard. Tiki smiled at his uncle, as he thought of something special for his Aunt Susy.

"Can I use your dagger, Uncle Fili? "asked Tiki. Fili looked startled by the request, as he slowly slides out a dagger.

"You are not going to cut yourself, are you Tiki? "asked a concern Fili.

"No, "said a surprised Tiki. Fili sighed in relief. Then, he watched with his mouth open, as Tiki cut off a lock of hair from his head.

"Tiki, what are doing?! "said Kili, who saw his son, cut his hair with a dagger. The dark-haired dwarf had grabbed his son's wrist that had the dagger. "Your Ma is going to be upset about you cutting your hair. And why do you have a dagger in your hand any way? "

"It is my dagger, Kili, "confessed Fili, as he stood to face his brother.

"Are you mad, Fili? Why would you give my son a dagger to use? "exclaimed an angry Kili.

"What is going on? "asked Tauriel, as she saw her son, with a dagger in his hand. The she-elf quickly took the dagger, and hand it to Fili.

"Fili have given Tiki a dagger to cut his hair, "said Kili.

"I did not know he was going to cut his hair, Kili. He asked to borrow my dagger, "explained Fili.

"Why did you cut some of your hair, with Uncle Fili's dagger, Tiki? "asked Tauriel, as she squatted down to talk to her son.

"Uncle Fili helped me to get a gift for Aunt Susy. He bought this pouch for me. He said I have to put something special in the pouch. The only special thing I have is my gown, but it is too big for the pouch. I remember that Aunt Susy said I was special, so I cut a piece of my hair to put in the pouch. Are you angry with me, Ma? "asked a teary-eyed Tiki.

Tauriel and Lilybelle had tears in their eyes, after hearing what Tiki had said. Fili and Kili had lumps in their throats, and were trying to clear their throats.

"No, Tiki. I think that your gift is very special, and we better put it in the pouch before you drop it, "said Tauriel, as she help Tiki put the lock of hair into the pouch. She tied up the pouch, so that it would not open by accident. Tauriel gave Tiki the pouch, and took his hand. "Let us go home, Tiki. "

"Yes, Ma. "

"You can give your gift to Aunt Susy at the naming ceremony, Tiki, "said Kili, as his son smiled at him. Fili was whispering to Kili about Tiki and the boy, and what had went on.

"Do not tell anyone about this Fili, especially Thorin. He already is having doubts about my son, "whispered Kili. Fili nodded as the group headed back to Oakenshield.

"Quinn! Where had you been?! "asked an angry Filly.

"I was trying to find more boys, like you told me to, "answered Quinn. The two thieves were quickly walking through the marketplace, to get away from the crowd.

"And did you find some more boys? "asked Filly, as they entered into a dirty alleyway. There were trash, rats, and broken bottles on the ground. The thieves knew that the citizens of Logan would never enter this alleyway.

"There is a young boy, who is half elf and half dwarf that I have seen before. He has very fast hands, and would make a great thief, "said Quinn.

"Half-elf you said? "asked Filly, who was pondering the news.

"Yes, sir. "

"He sounds very promising indeed, Quinn. We need to keep an eye on that lad. What is the lad's name? "

"I heard them call him, Tiki. "

"Tiki? He is related to Thorin Oakenshield, the king's friend. Hmmm…if he is as good as you say he is we have to get the Guild to help us to retrieve the child. That lad has a lot of kin in Little Logan and Logan. I would not want to get any dwarf angry at us. Believe me, when I tell you that it would probably means our death, if we were caught stealing that child, "warned Filly.

"Do you think the Guild will help us? "asked Quinn.

"If the child is too much of a bother to steal, the Guild will not help us, "replied Filly. "But keep your eyes on the child. Maybe something will happen that will make it easy for us to take him from his parents. "

"I do not know, sir. It seems that this Oakenshield is friends with a wizard as well, "said Quinn. The young thief likes Tiki, because the half-elf was willing to fight with someone stronger and bigger, than himself to defend his aunt.

"Xander of Logan? I like that. If we could take the lad, then we have some leverage over the wizard. And that would come in handy, when we need magical help, "said a crafty Filly, who led Quinn into another scrummy alleyway.

Quinn was feeling guilty about telling Filly about the poor little Tiki. Filly did not care who he harms, as long as they help him to get more riches.

They went through many alleyways quickly, until they approached the entrance to the catacombs. The citizens stopped using the catacombs, when King Edwards became king of Logan. Now, the Thieves Guild used the catacombs as their home, and only a few citizens remember the catacombs. No one go there, because horrible creatures still roam the underground tunnels. The thieves know to go in group of two to be safe in the region. There was always a thief hanging outside the entrance to wait for other thieves to travel with. There was one thief waiting at the entrance as they approach, covered in a dirty cloak.

"Hello, Filly. Found anything new to steal? "asked the hooded person.

"Cat? Waiting for company to enter the catacombs? "asked Filly, with a smirk.

"You always change the subject, when you found something worth stealing, Filly. You are so easy to read, "said Cat. The person pushed their hood down, and reveals a pretty blonde woman, with very short hair. Quinn smiled at her pretty green eyes, but the woman did not return the smile.

"This is my apprentice Quinn. Quinn, this is Cat. Never trust this woman, because she would stab you in the back for the laces in your boots. " Cat laughed at the remark Filly made.

"You are joking, right sir? "asked a smiling Quinn.

"No, he is not boy, "said a grinning Cat, whose smile did not reach her eyes. Quinn suddenly felt very scared, and kept quiet. "So, tell me about this treasure you found, that you do not want anyone to know about. "

"No, Cat. I got to make a request from the Guild. You can listen to what we had found. But I am not telling you, because you might want to take it yourself, "growled Filly.

"Oh, Filly. After all the years we known each other, you do not trust me. "

Filly grunted, as the trio of thieves enters the catacombs. Quinn always felt a shiver go up his back, whenever he enters these catacombs. Many of thieves had entered, and never were seen again. It was dark, dank, and a feeling of gloom emits from the catacombs. They had passed by many coffins that were on shelves, and some coffins had spilled its contents on to the ground. It took a couple of minutes, before they reached the main chamber in the catacombs. The council of thieves was there, talking and eating a meal. Some of the council members did not like Filly, who usually worked alone.

Filly took a deep breath, and approached the council, as they glared at the thief, who dare interrupted their meal.

"This should be fun, "said Cat, who crossed her arms, and lean back.

"Why do you say that? "asked Quinn.

"Because the only council member that ever listen to Filly had disappeared. So, no one on the council likes him. He is in for a rude awakening, "replied Cat. Quinn turned to watch Filly request the council for their help. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that they were not going to get that help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 14 **The Treasure Box**

Tiki and Little Xander were walking with Kili and Tauriel, as they headed to the Blue Mountain Inn. Bombur's son, Bombom promised to teach the lads how to fish. The half-elf and half-dwarf were so excited about fishing that they hurried as they walk to the inn.

"I hope we catch a lot of fish, Tiki, "said Little Xander, as he waved to his Da and Ba at the entrance to the forge. Thorin and Balin watched Little Xander for a while, and then entered the forge again.

"I hope we get to eat the fish we catch, "said Tiki, who became fond of eating trout. Kili and Tauriel smiled at the two lads, as they entered the Inn. Bombur and Devie greeted them as they entered the front room.

"Greetings to all of you! Are you ready to go fishing? "asked Devie, with a smile.

"They had been so excited this morning, I had a hard time getting Tiki to eat his breakfast, "said Tauriel, as she hugged her son.

"Bombom is waiting for you, behind the Inn, on the patio, "said Bombur, with a smile.

"I will go with them to help them get settled on the pier, "said Kili, which made Tauriel happy. Tauriel was still protective over Tiki.

Kili lead the way through the kitchen to the back door of the Inn. Bombom was sitting on a stool at the patio, and looking into a small burlap sack. He had spent all morning collecting worms in his Ma's vegetable garden.

Tiki had noticed, when Bombom had turned five, he started to have facial hairs on his face. Now, that Bombom is nine, the round dwarf have a beard and mustache like his Da. Tiki sometimes wish he could grow a beard, but his Da said he might not ever get one. Tiki was disappointed about that news. Since he had turn five, he kept looking for hairs on his face…and found nothing.

Then, Tiki noticed how tall Little Xander was getting. At six years old, Little Xander is now the same height as the nine years old Bombom. Tiki barely grown at all, and was getting tire at looking at everyone who was taller than him. Tiki sighed.

"Greetings Bombom, "said Kili, as Bombom smiled at Tiki's Da.

"Greetings Kili…Xander…Tiki. Bofur made fishing poles for Xander and Tiki, "said Bombom, as he handed them their poles. "I will show you how to put your worms on your hooks. "

"Make sure you do not stick yourself with the hook, or your Mas will get upset with me, "said Kili, as he followed Bombom to the pier, behind Bombur's home. The council of Little Logan decided to make a pier for the Inn, making it easier for Bombur's sons to catch fish for the Inn. The council made a lovely home for Bombur and Devie, behind the Inn. Everything was so near at hand for the family of Bombur.

The three lads sat on the pier, as Kili warn them not to fall into the river. They smiled at the dark-haired dwarf, who went back to his wife in the Inn. Bombom showed Little Xander and Tiki how to put the worms on their hooks. Bombom have many worms in the burlap sack for them to use. The three lads put their line into the river, and started trying to catch fish for supper.

Bombom right away caught a big fat trout, and shown it to the lads. Bombom show how easy it was to pull the line in. He also showed the lads how to wiggle the line to make their worms wiggle in the water.

"Remember Xander wiggle your string to make the fish think that the worm is still alive. But not too much…just a little bit of a wiggle, "said Bombom, as Little Xander tried to do what he had been told. Tiki was more skilled than Little Xander in wiggling the worm. "That is right, Tiki. "

"I think I caught a fish! "yelled an excited Little Xander.

"Pull him in slowly, or you will break your line, "said Bombom, who was sitting between Little Xander and Tiki. Bombom scooped over to where Little Xander was fighting the fish.

"I think I caught a fish as well, Bombom, "said Tiki, who was almost pulled into the water. He was not afraid of the water anymore, because Griff and Ren had taught Little Xander and Tiki how to swim. But they were told to never to swim in a fast moving river, like the river Cris.

Tiki was having a hard time trying to pull in his fish. He looked over to where Bombom was helping Little Xander pull in his fish.

"Do not move Tiki. Let me help Xander pull in his fish, and then I will come and help you pull in your fish, "stated Bombom. So, Tiki stopped pulling on his fish, as he watched Bombom and Little Xander fight with Little Xander's fish. They would pull it one way, then another way. Finally, it seems that the fish was tired, and they gently pulled in the fish. Little Xander caught a two pound trout, which glimmer in the sunlight.

"Oooh! I just love trout! "said Bombom, as he smiled at the fish.

"Me too, Bombom, "said Little Xander. "Wait until I tell my Da I caught a big trout. " Little Xander got up, and put his trout into a bucket of water, which was on the lawn of Bombom's home.

"Bombom, I need help. This fish almost pull me into the river, "said Tiki, who was braced against the pier. Bombom got up, and waddled over to Tiki, and sat next to him.

"Arg! This fish is very heavy. Oh no! I think the fish went under a rock, "said Bombom, who was trying not to break the line. The round dwarf helped Tiki pull the line one way, then toward another way. Finally, they felt the line loosen. "I think we lost your fish, Tiki. "

"No, the line is still fighting me, "said a smiling Tiki. Bombom pulled one way, then another. The dwarf and half-elf pulled hard, and fell back onto the pier. Little Xander started laughing, as the two young fishermen saw that a five-pound carp had landed on the pier.

"He is a big fish, Tiki, "replied Bombom, as he got up to put the carp into the bucket of water, with Little Xander's trout. He made sure the bucket was not too close to the river, because his older brother Tade lost some fishes by accident. He had accidently knocked over the bucket, while fighting a big perch. Three fishes went back into the river that day, which made Tade very upset.

"Tiki, he is almost the same size as you, "teased Little Xander, as Bombom smiled.

"That is not funny, Xander. I thought you were my friend, "replied an angry Tiki.

"I am sorry, Tiki. I was only playing with you, "said a humble Little Xander. "Wait until Kili sees that you had caught the biggest fish so far. " Tiki smiled.

"Let us catch some more fish, "said Bombom, as they added more worms. They sat again on the pier, and put in their lines.

After three hour, the lads caught six trout, one carp, two chubs, and three perches.

"I am tire, Bombom. Is it almost lunch time? I feel very hungry right now, "whined Little Xander, as he stood up. Little Xander did not put another worm on his line, and had put the fishing pole down.

"I think we had caught enough fish for the Inn, since there are only three dwarves staying there, "said Bombom, who had wrapped his line around his pole. He looked over to Tiki, who still had his line in the water. "Come on Tiki, and pull in your line. We will take the fishes to my Da, and maybe he will cook one of the trout for us. " Bombom got up to wrap Little Xander's line of his fishing pole, around his pole.

"Alright, Bombom. " Tiki went to pull in his line, but he could not. "Bombom, my line is stuck. " Bombom and Little Xander walked over to where Tiki was sitting.

"Do you have a fish on it? "asked Bombom, as the little half-elf shook his head. Bombom pull on the line, but it would not budge. "It feels like it is hooked on something. Let me get a stick, and see it I can unhook it. " Bombom went to a bush that was behind his home, and brought back a short branch. The round dwarf lay on his tummy, and reached into the water with the branch. He put the branch under the line, and slowly pulled the line upward. He saw that the hook was caught into a metal handle on a metal box. Bombom stuck the branch through the handle, and with Tiki's help they got the metal box onto the pier.

"You caught a treasure chest, Tiki, "said a smiling Little Xander.

"Do you think so, Xander? "asked an excited Tiki.

"Well, it is a box. Let us take it to Kili, and maybe he can open it for you, Tiki, "said Bombom. "I will carry the pail of fishes, while you and Xander carry the box. "

"Alright, "said Little Xander and Tiki.

Tiki wrapped his line around his fishing pole, and the lads left their poles leaning against Bombom's home. The three lads walked to the Inn, where their parents were getting ready for lunch. They entered the kitchen, where Bombur was stirring a big pot of beef and cabbage for the inn. Bombom put down the pail of fishes, and tugged on his Da's tunic.

"Did you three lads catch a lot of fishes today? "asked Bombur, who was busy seasoning the meal.

"Aye, Da. And Tiki caught a metal box, "said Bombom.

"What?! "said Bombur, who turn around quickly. Bombur's eyes got big as he saw the box. "Let us keep the box a secret for now. And I will put it in the storage room for you, Tiki. " Bombur was imagining many gold coins inside the metal box. He reached for the box, but Little Xander and Tiki moved it away from his hands.

"No, Bombur. I want to show the box to my Da, "said Tiki.

"You do not need to show it to your Da. You do not need to tell him, "said Bombur, as he grabbed the box. Little Xander and Tiki were holding on to the handles of the box, and would not let go.

"No, Bombur…no! This is Tiki's box! "yelled Little Xander, as Bombur tried to shake the two lads off the box. Bombom's mouth dropped open, because he had never seen his Da act this way before.

"What is going on?! "shouted Kili, as he, Tauriel, and Devie walk into the kitchen from the tavern.

"Bombur is trying to take Tiki's box! "said Little Xander, who was being tossed around, as he held on to the box. Tiki was flying more higher than Little Xander, since he was more light weight.

"Bombur, stop it! You are going to hurt the lads! "shouted Devie.

"This box was on my property, so it is mine box! "complained Bombur. Kili grabbed the handle on the box, and Little Xander and Tiki let go.

"Xander said the box is, Tiki's. Why Xander? "asked Kili, who was glaring at Bombur. The two dwarves had a hold of the handles. Tauriel and Devie were trying to get their husband to stop fighting. Each female had a hold on their husband's arm.

"Tiki caught it with his fishing hook, "said Little Xander, who went to where Bombom stood.

"Bombom help me pull it in, "said the honest Tiki, as he joined Little Xander and Bombom.

"See, this box belong to us, Bombur! "snapped Kili, who was imagining coins and gems in the box.

"It was on my land, and my son pulled it out. Your scrawny child could not have pulled it out of the mud! "returned Bombur. Tauriel released Kili, and glared at Bombur.

"Do not call my son scrawny, Bombur! "snarled Tauriel.

"I am sorry, Kili and Tauriel. I know that Bombur did not mean to call Tiki scrawny, "apologized Devie, who was embarrassed by Bombur's actions and words.

The two male dwarves were pulling back and forth with the box, until Kili pulled the box out of Bombur's hand. Kili took off running into the tavern, and Bombur tackled him down. The two females held on to the boys, as they watch Kili and Bombur wrestling on the floor of the tavern for the box. The door to the inn opened, and Bofur and Bifur walked in.

"Bombur, Bifur and I are here to eat lunch in your tavern, "said a happy Bofur. Bofur and Bifur froze, as they saw Bombur wrestling with Kili. "What is going on? "  
"Brother, help me! Kili is trying to steal my treasure! "shouted Bombur.

Bofur and Bifur jumped on Kili, which made Tauriel very angry. The she-elf hurried to the front door of the Inn, and called for Kili's kin to come help him. Tauriel went back to the tavern, and grabbed Bofur by the waist. Now, Kili had the box against his chest, holding on tightly. Bombur had a hold onto the handles again. Bifur had one of Kili's legs, while Bofur had Kili by the waist. Tauriel was trying to pull Bofur off of Kili.

Devie sat the three lads in some chairs, and she sat in one, as well. Into the Inn came Fili and Dwalin who saw what was happening and join the melee on the floor of the tavern. Thorin came running in, and quickly went to pull Bifur off of Kili. Last to enter the Inn was Balin, Lilybelle, and Susy, who was carrying Baby Thror. The late arrivals stood in shock, because they could not believe that good friends were fighting good friends. Lucky for Susy, she was changing the baby's diaper in the garden, when she heard the call for help. She was carrying her anything bag in her hand.

"Lilybelle, please hold Thror for me, "said Susy. The hobbit smiled, as she took the happy baby. "Balin hold my anything bag, while I take something out of the bag. "

"Alright, Little One. What are you going to take out of the bag? "asked Balin.

"Something my mother used on me and my brother when we were fighting one time, as children, "answered Susy. Thorin's wife reached into the red anything bag, and took out a big pail of ice cold water. Balin and Lilybelle smiled, as Susy swung back and threw the ice cold water on the fighting group. Everyone came up shouting and shaking.

"Blast, woman! Are you trying to freeze my jam bags?! "snarled Dwalin, as he got off the floor. Susy, Lilybelle, and Balin started laughing at Dwalin.

"Wife! "snapped Thorin, who was about to say something harsh to his wife. But Susy pointed out Little Xander, so Thorin kept silent for now.

"Aunt Susy…Dwalin was right about the water being cold, "said Fili, who was rubbing his arms. All the other dwarves got up, shaking from the cold water, while Tauriel only got a little bit of the water on herself.

"Why are you fighting in the first place? "asked Balin. "We heard Tauriel saying that Kili needed aid. "

"That is why Fili and I came, "said Dwalin. "We saw Kili and Tauriel wrestling with Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur. We do not know why. "

"Bombur said that Kili was stealing his treasure, so Bifur and I jumped Kili, "stated Bofur, as Bifur nodded.

"My nephew does not steal, "said an angry Thorin.

"What treasure, Bombur? "asked Susy. Bombur would not look at Susy, so she turned to Devie.

"Bombom, Little Xander, and Tiki were fishing. Tiki hooked onto this metal box, and Bombom helped him land the box onto our property, "stated Devie. They all looked at the box, which Kili had in his arms. Susy walked over to Kili, and looked at him.

"Give it to me, Kili, "said Susy.

"But it belongs to Tiki, "stated Kili.

"It was on my property, "snapped back Bombur.

"Enough! "shouted an angry Susy. She stood with her hands out, and waited for Kili to give her the box. Kili finally handed over the box to his Aunt. She placed the box on a table, and tried to open it. "This thing is locked. Did you lock it Bombur and Kili? "

"No! "answered Kili and Bombur.

"So, how do you know it has treasure inside? "asked Susy. She looked at the two sheepish dwarves, and shook her head, while she rolled her eyes. She went to Balin, who had her bag, and took out a hammer. Susy walked back to the box, and raised the hammer.

"No! It was on my property! "shouted Bombur.

Susy looked at Tiki, and asked, "Tiki, did you pull the box from the land or the river? "

"The river, Aunt Susy, "replied the half-elf.

"Bombur, no one can own a river, "stated Susy. She hit the lock on the box as hard as she could, and broke the lock. Susy turn the box away from everybody, and open the box.

"Is there a lot of gold, wife? "asked Thorin. Susy looked at all of the dwarves in the room, and saw the greed in their eyes, except for one. She smiled at Balin, who was the only dwarf to learn that the greatest treasure in Middle-Earth was his love ones.

"Yes, there is a treasure in here…for little lads, "stated a smiling Susy, as the greedy dwarves looked disappointed.

"WHAT?! "yelled Kili and Bombur, who hurried to the box. There were stone weights, hooks, extra nettle lines, and leather stoppers for floaters. Someone had lost their fishing gear in the river, and never retrieved it.

"It is someone's fishing box, "said a laughing Kili. Bombur looked downhearted.

"Come on, Dwalin and Lilybelle. Let us go back to the forge, "said a smiling Fili.

"Wait a moment! "said Susy, as everyone froze. "I think the fighters need to make some apologizes, especially to Tauriel, Devie, and the lads. "

"Why Tauriel? "asked Dwalin, as he tried to stare Susy down.

"Because someone gave Tauriel a black eye, "stated Susy. They all looked at the she-elf, who had wondered why her left eye hurt. The dwarves started laughing, except for Balin and Kili.

"That is not funny! "said Kili, at his brother, Fili.

"I am not laughing at Tauriel, Kili. I am laughing at you, "said Fili.

"Why? "asked a surprise Kili.

"You got a black eye, as well, "teased Fili.

"Well, you got a busted lip, Fili, "said a smiling Kili.

"Alright, who punched me in the nose? I will have a proper apology from that person….Now! "asked an upset Dwalin.

"Sorry, Dwalin. That was I, "said a contrived Thorin.

"Oh? Good hit, "said a sheepish Dwalin.

"Someone kicked me in the face, "said Thorin, who rubbed a hand across his face.

"Sorry, Thorin. I accidently kicked you, "confessed Kili.

"Who bit my leg? "asked Bombur.

"Sorry, brother…that was me, "confessed Bofur. Everyone laughed, and the dwarves apologized to Tauriel, Devie, and the three lads.

Susy took the box to Tiki, Little Xander, and Bombom, and asked Tiki, "So, what are you going to do with your treasure, Tiki? "

Tiki looked in the metal box, and look at Susy smiling. "I am going to share with Xander and Bombom. " Susy smiled at Kili and Tauriel's son.

"I think the elders acted more like lads, than the lads did. We need to learn from their example, "said Balin, who hugged the three lads.

"Oh no! My beef and cabbage! I hope the food is not ruin, "lamented Bombur, who ran into the kitchen.

Susy took Thror from Lilybelle, and turn to see the dwarves were apologizing to each other for their actions. Lilybelle joined Fili's side, and was gently touching his swollen lip.

"My poor Fili. Let me kiss it to make it better, "said Lilybelle, as she gave a gentle kiss on Fili's busted lip. Fili smiled.

"Balin, I love you dwarves with all my heart, but sometimes I just want to kick your backside, "stated Susy.

Balin laughed, and said, "I will join you, Little One. " The two friendly kin smiled at each other.

Bombur came back to the tavern, with a huge pot in his hand.

"The beef and cabbage is fine. Who wants to eat some free beef and cabbage? "asked Bombur. "I always apologize with food. "

"Thorin? "asked Balin.

"Beef and cabbage sound like a very good lunch to me, "said Thorin, who went and got Little Xander.

"Let us push the two biggest tables together, and eat as a big family, "suggested Bofur. The dwarves lifted the tables, so they would not scratch Bombur's floors, and everyone settle down. Devie was putting down the bowls, while Bombur was serving the beef and cabbage. Kili was handing out forks, while Tauriel was giving out mugs, and pouring beer. Susy shook her head about the beer, and Thorin brought her a glass of milk. He gave milk to the three lads, as well. Finally, everyone was served.

"A toast to family and friends! "shout Balin, who stood, and raised his mug.

"TO FAMILY AND FRIENDS! "shouted all in the tavern.

"Thorin? "said Susy.

Thorin was enjoying the beef and cabbage, when he replied, "Yes, wife? "

"I am sorry I threw cold water on you, "said a coy Susy.

Thorin looked at her, and said smiling, "And how am I to get warm? "

"I will warm you up, husband, "said Susy, who kissed her husband.

"Aaaah! Ma and Da stop kissing! "whined Little Xander. Thorin and Susy laughed at Little Xander, who was making a face.

"Son, one day you will enjoy kissing a female, as well, "stated Thorin.

"Not me! "said Little Xander.

"Not me either! "added Bombom, as Bombom and Little Xander look at Tiki.

"I will not kiss a girl, because I do not like them, "said Tiki. The three lads raised their glass of milk, as the elders laughed.

Nearing his head close to Susy, Thorin whispered to her, "Those lads are in for a rude awakening. " Susy smiled.

Chapter 15 **Macadee's Little Freydel**

Ivar, Macadee, their wives, and a child hurried to the Blue Mountain Inn. The child was Macadee's daughter Freydel, who was five years old yesterday. They had just come back from the seaside, after visiting extended family, which had built a small fishing village not far from Cabree's home.

Cabree was Xander the wizard mentor, who had given the wizard his power and knowledge of magic. Cabree still lived in his little shack by the ocean, and now and then visit the village of the Northerners.

Ivar and his cousin Macadee were good friends of Kili and Tauriel. When Tauriel was an adventurer, the she-elf fought monsters, with the two Northerners. Then, they met Kili, when the dwarf, his brother and friends rescue Tauriel, Ivar, Macadee, and their friend, Brey from the Newlyn Caverns. The Northerners were there when Kili and Tauriel got married.

While at the village, Ivar remember Kili and Tauriel's plans of living in the city of Logan. So, when the traveling Northerners asked the guards at the front gates of Logan where the pair lived, they were told about Little Logan and Kili's stable. They found the stable, but no one was home. The Northerners noticed how it was raining heavily, and it was turning into evening. So, Macadee suggested they stay at the Inn, cross the marketplace from the stable.

So, the four elders and one child burst into the front room of the Blue Mountain Inn. Bombur was at the counter, checking his sign-in book to see who was still at his Inn. There was only Master Wogkin, whose special wine was sold at all of the nearby taverns and inns. The wine dealer was the only one staying at the Inn at the moment. So, Bombur was happy when the group came into his Inn. Then, he saw how tall they were, and felt a bit afraid of the cloak covered people. He could not see their faces, since their heads were covered because of the rain.

"May I help you…uh…masters? "asked a timid Bombur.

"Ya, we need some rooms to sleep tonight. Two rooms, "said the blue-cloaked person. He turned to the red-cloaked person. "Two room? "

"Ya. I do not want Freydel by herself, "answered the red-cloaked person.

"Ivar? Macadee? "said a voice from their right, which was the direction of the tavern.

The tallest of the cloaked persons, pulled down his red hood, and shouted, "Tauriel! It is so grand to see you! " Macadee hurried to hug the she-elf, who was followed by her husband and son. Ivar had lowered his blue hood, and went to hug the she-elf as well.

"We look for you at your stables, but saw all was dark, "said Ivar, after hugging Tauriel.

"We came to eat supper at the Inn tonight, "said a happy Tauriel.

"Ivar. Are you not going to introduce us to your friend? "asked the person in a brown cloak. The person lowered their hood, and Tauriel saw a blonde woman, with blue eyes and freckles across her nose. Ivar indicated the woman to approach the she-elf and her family.

"Ya, Janna. Tauriel, this is my wife, Janna. " Tauriel nodded to the smiling woman. "The other woman is Macadee's wife, Sanna. They are twin sisters. " The yellow-cloaked person lowered her hood, and Tauriel saw that the women were identical twin, except Sanna's hair was brown. Tauriel smiled and nodded her head to the other smiling woman.

"Kili! "shouted Ivar and Macadee, as they grabbed the dwarf in a bear hug. Kili was laughing, as they spun him around.

"Yes, it is wonderful to see you two, Ivar and Macadee. This is our son, Tiki, "said Kili, as he led the half-elf to the Northerners. Tiki looked up at the two very tall men.

"He looks like a fine lad, Kili, "said Ivar, who smacked Tiki on his back. Tiki flew into Kili's side; and the dwarf quickly picked up his son.

"Ivar! "scolded Janna, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Kili! I am very strong fellow, and did not mean to hit your son so hard. "

"Are you alright, Tiki? "asked Kili, as Tiki nodded. "He said he is fine. "

"I forgot! "said Macadee, who went and got his daughter, who was under a green cloak. The Northerner uncovered his daughter's hood, and a mass of bright red curls popped out of the green hood. "This is my daughter, Freydel. "

Tiki's eyes got big as he looked at Freydel. Besides her beautiful red curls, the half-elf noticed her big blue eyes and cute button nose, which had freckles over it.

"Da, you can put me down, "said Tiki, as he looked at Freydel. Freydel noticed Tiki as well. The lad looked very thin, compare to the boys in her village. But she liked his very light blonde hair and nice green eyes. Kili noticed how Tiki was looking at Freydel, and gently put his son down. Tauriel noticed as well, and did not like her son looking at the girl.

Tiki walked over to the girl, and saw she was a foot taller than him. Tiki sigh, then smiled brightly at Freydel.

"Hi, my name is Tiki, "said the half-elf.

Freydel saw what a beautiful smile Tiki had, and replied, "My name is Freydel. " Freydel grabbed Tiki's hand, and dragged him into the tavern. Tiki smiled brightly, as he was dragged to the table that had Tiki's supper.

"Freydel, do not pull that young lad, like that. Where are your manners? "scolded Sanna, as she follows the two children to the table.

"But Ma, I am hungry, "stated Freydel, as she released the half-elf.

"We were about to eat supper. Do you want to eat supper with us? "asked a smiling Tiki.

"Ya, Tiki. I would love that, "said Freydel, who climbed onto the chair Tiki was using. Tiki felt his heartbeat faster when Freydel said the word 'love'. The others entered the tavern, and followed Sanna and the two children.

"Let us sit at a bigger table, "suggested Tauriel, as she eyed her son's face. Tauriel was hoping that her son would be attracted to a she-elf when he grew older. But she could see that Tiki was enthralled by Freydel. The Northerners helped Tauriel and Kili moved their supper to a larger table. Devie had came in, when they were moving to another table.

"Welcome to the Blue Mountain Inn, gentle folks. What can I bring you to eat? "asked Devie, as she stood next to Tauriel.

"Devie, this is our good friends Ivar and Macadee. They brought their wives and daughter to stay at your inn, "said Tauriel. Devie smiled brightly at the Northerners.

"What Tauriel and Kili are eating is fine with us. Ya, Macadee? "asked Ivar, as he looked at his cousin.

"Ya, Ivar, "answered Macadee, as the Northerner looked at the trout supper that Kili's family was about to eat. Devie had served trout, boiled squash, peas and carrots, and potatoes rolls for Kili and Tauriel's supper.

"I will bring your supper right away, "said Devie, who quickly went to the kitchen. Bombur walked up to the group, and handed Ivar two keys.

"Here are the keys to your rooms. They are the first two rooms on the right of the hall, "said a smiling Bombur.

"Thank you thank you, "replied a smiling Ivar. "Janna and I will take our things to the rooms. And we will take your things as well, Macadee. " Ivar and Janna headed for the rooms, with their traveling packs, while Bombur went back to the front counter.

"That is fine, Ivar! "replied a smiling Macadee, who finally noticed how his daughter kept looking at Tiki. "You like the lad, Freydel? " Macadee love teasing his daughter.

"Da! "shouted an embarrass Freydel, who blushed. Tiki sighs, as he saw how cute Freydel looked as she blushes.

"Stop teasing your daughter, Macadee. The lad is too young. He is three, right? "asked Sanna.

"He is five years old, "stated a stony Tauriel.

"He is a small lad, "said Sanna, who was eying Tiki. Macadee saw how angry Tauriel was getting, and was trying to hush his wife.

"Tiki is half-dwarf, "replied Kili for Tauriel. He was trying to avoid a fight between Tauriel and Sanna.

"Oh? Not pure blood I see, "said Sanna. "Macadee, stop hushing me! "

"Do not talk about my son, like he is marred! I rather have my son the way he is, than a huge creature like your daughter! "answered an angry Tauriel, as she stood.

"You tart of a she-elf! Do not think I do not see how you look at my Macadee! "replied an angry Sanna, who stood as well. The female Northerner was a foot shorter than the she-elf, but was not afraid. Tiki and Freydel stared at their Mas, with big eyes.

"Now, please stay calm, ladies, "said Kili, who stood.

"Be quiet you dwarf! Why any female would marry a runt like you…I just do not understand?! "snapped Sanna. Sanna did not know what hit her, until she realized Tauriel had tackled her down. The females were wrestling and pulling each others' hair. Kili and Macadee tried to break up the fight, as Tiki and Freydel sat watching their Mas with their mouths' open. The two males could not separate the two females, because they kept rolling away from them. So, Ivar and Janna walked in on the fight between Tauriel and Sanna.

"What had happen, Macadee? "asked Janna, the gentler of the two sisters.

"Sanna said bad words about Tauriel's husband and son, "replied a worried Macadee.

"It is about time someone teaches Sanna not to open her big mouth, "said Janna, who went over to the table and sat down.

"Ivar? "asked Macadee. Ivar went and grabbed Tauriel, as Macadee grabbed his wife.

"Tauriel and Kili are our friends, Sanna. You show respect to them. Apologize! "ordered Ivar, the elder of their clan. Sanna begrudgingly apologized, as Macadee helped her to sit down. Devie walked in with the food for the Northerners and noticed how disarray Tauriel and one of the women was. She gave the people their supper, and walked away quietly. She knew Tauriel will tell her what had happen in the tavern tomorrow.

Tauriel and Sanna glared at each other during the meal, while the others tried to talk pleasantly with each other. Tiki and Freydel avoided looking at each other, knowing they were the reason their Mas were fighting.

The next morning, Tiki was talking with Bombom and Little Xander about what had happened last night, in front of the Inn.

"Your Ma was fighting with a woman last night, Tiki? "asked Little Xander, who was surprise. Little Xander knew it was not easy to get Tauriel angry.

"Yes. I was worry that my Ma was going to get hurt. The woman was Freydel's Ma, "said Tiki, as he was leaning against the fence of the Inn.

"Who is Freydel? "asked Little Xander.

"The daughter of my parents' friend, "replied Tiki.

"I just heard your Ma tell my Ma about that mean woman. They were talking about her, in the kitchen. Tauriel said she wanted to slap that mean woman, in the mouth, "stated Bombom.

"My Ma is not a mean woman! You take that back, dwarf! Dwarves are foolish! "said a voice coming from the front door of the Inn. Freydel had just left the Inn, when she heard Bombom talking about her Ma. The three lads looked at the red-haired girl, as she walked over to where the lads stood.

"Do not say bad things about dwarves, because we all have dwarf blood in us. And we are proud to be dwarves. Is that not right Bombom and Tiki? "asked Little Xander, who was half a foot taller than Freydel.

"Yes, we are proud! "stated Bombom and Tiki. Tiki was sad, because he hope that Little Xander and Bombom would like Freydel.

"Well, I am from the line of Aksel, we are great warriors. And my Ma is part of that line, so do not talk badly about my Ma! "returned Freydel, as she glared at the lads. "I got warrior blood in me. I bet I can do anything better than you can do! "

Bombom and Little Xander laughed, as Tiki kept quiet. "A girl cannot beat us, "said a laughing Little Xander. "Bombom can out eat anyone, I am very strong, and Tiki can run very fast. "  
"Well, I can beat you, "said Freydel, as she glared at the lads.

"She is so silly, "said Bombom, as he poked Little Xander and Tiki.

"Freydel, are you challenging these lads? "asked Macadee, who was walking with Kili and Ivar. The three males had gone to the stables in the morning to look at Kili's horses. "You do know that if one of the lads beat you, you are betrothed to that lad. " Kili's smile dropped, when he heard Macadee.

"Da, they are not going to beat me, "said a laughing Freydel.

"Macadee, Tauriel would not like that. She considered Tiki too young to be betroth to anyone, "said a worry Kili.

"It is our law, Kili. It is up to the young lass to challenge any lad to outdo her, "said Ivar. Little Xander, Bombom, and Tiki were very quiet, as Freydel listen to the elders talk.

"TAURIEL! "shouted Kili, with fear. Tauriel, Bombom, Devie, Janna, and Sanna came running out of the inn. Kili's other kin and friends heard him yelling, and came running, as well.

"What is wrong Kili? "asked a worried Tauriel.

"Ivar you better explain to Tauriel, what you just told me, "said Kili, who had gone pale.

"Very well, Kili. Freydel had challenged the three lads here. Whatever they think they can beat her, she will try to outdo. If any of the lads beat her, he will be betrothed to her, until they are old enough to wed. Then, they can decide if they still wish to wed. If a lad refuse the challenge, the lad will have to wear a sign around his neck, saying that he were beaten by a girl, "explain Ivar. "This is our tradition and law. So, Freydel do you still want to challenge these lads? "

"Wait a moment, I will not have my son involve in this, "said an angry Thorin, who grabbed a frightened Little Xander.

"Neither will I, "added Bombur, who grabbed his son as well. Devie joined her husband's side.

"Tiki will not participate, "said an angry Tauriel. "Ivar, he is only five years old. "

"Hmmm….so you want them to wear the signs, I see, "said a nodding Ivar.

"No! "shouted the parents of the three lads.

"Freydel? "asked Ivar.

The red-haired girl looked at everyone, and saw her Ma shaking her head. Little Xander and Bombom shook their heads as well, but Tiki just looked at her quietly. Freydel looked at Tiki, and said, "Yes, I challenged them. "

"Fine fine, "said Ivar. "And everyone must try their best, or they will be thrashed with a pole. " All the elders were quiet at this news, and kept looking at the four children, who nodded their heads.

The first challenge was Bombom and Freydel eating mushy peas. Dwalin, Fili, Bofur, and Bifur were making bets, when Devie went over to them, and threaten to kick them where it hurts the most.

"This is my son, you are betting on! "snapped Devie, who glared.

"Sorry, "said Bofur. They watched as Freydel ate twenty bowls of mushy peas to Bombom's twelve. Bombom was very green in his face, but Bombur was happy.

"I use to love mushy peas, Da. But I hate mushy peas now, "said a sad Bombom, while Bombur hugged his son, with a smile.

The next challenge was Little Xander and Freydel cutting logs with a small axe. Thorin, Susy, and Balin held their breaths as they watched Little Xander tried to out chopped the little girl. But Freydel had been chopping wood for her Da's tavern since she was three years old, while Little Xander had never done any heavy chores. Freydel had already chopped twenty cords, while Little Xander was trying to catch up. He was always five cords behind Freydel, when he finally collapsed after chopping twenty-seven cords. Thorin, Balin, and Susy hurried over to Little Xander, whose hands hurt from all the chopping he did.

"Freydel stop chopping. Freydel beat the lad by chopping thirty-three cords to his twenty-seven cords, "announced Ivar. The Northerners clapped their hands, and nodded their heads.

"Are you alright, son? "asked a worried Thorin.

Little Xander smiled at Thorin, and said, "Yes, Da. My hands hurt, but I am fine. " Thorin and Susy hugged their son, and then Little Xander hugged Balin, who was holding Baby Thror. They were relieved that Little Xander was not engaged.

The last challenge was between Tiki and Freydel. They have to race through the village of Little Logan, starting from the Inn. The main road of Little Logan make a circular path, and back to the marketplace and the Inn. The first one back was the winner.

"Tiki, it is alright if you do not run very fast, "said Tauriel, as Tiki frown at his Ma.

"Tauriel, do you want Ivar to hit our son with a pole? "asked Kili.

"No, Kili. But I do not want Tiki to be betroth, "said Tauriel.

"Ivar said that they can change their minds when they are older, "said Kili. "Tiki, you run as fast as you can. And if you win, then we will worry about the betrothal when you are sixteen. "

"Alright, Da, "said a smiling Tiki.

The two children lined up next to the Inn, and Ivar told them to run. The girl and half-elf took off even as they ran through the main street of Little Logan. Tiki ran past Dwalin and Fili's forge, the new comers' camp, Prine and Paili's home, and was heading back to the Inn. They were running even, when Freydel decided to make a snide remark to Tiki.

"I knew you dwarves were weak, "teased a snotty Freydel. Tiki got mad, and put an extra effort in his running. The small half-elf was slowly getting ahead of the red-haired girl. Freydel tried, but could not catch up with Tiki. The Northerners mouth dropped as they saw Tiki ahead of Freydel, and made it back to the Inn before the young girl.

"Tiki won! "said Kili, who pick up his son, as Tauriel cried.

"Freydel, I told you to beat those dwarf lads, "said Sanna.

"I tried Ma! "said a crying Freydel.

"Sanna, did you tell your daughter to challenge these lads? "asked an angry Ivar.

"Ya, Ivar, "said an embarrass Sanna, who would not look at anyone.

"Shame on you, Sanna! Now, our daughter is betroth, until she is sixteen, "yelled an angry Macadee.

"They do not have to be betroth, "said Tauriel.

"Sorry, Tauriel. But it is our law and tradition, "said Ivar. "Do not worry. When they are older, and they like someone else, then the betrothal is finish. "

"Freydel, you will give Tiki a kiss on his cheek, and apologized to those lads for challenging them, "said her Da. Freydel looked down, as she slowly walked over to Kili, who put Tiki down on the ground. Freydel gave Tiki a quick kiss on his cheek, as he looked surprise. Tiki touched his cheek, and looked at Freydel, who gave a small smile.

"Let us go to the tavern, and talk about the betrothal Kili and Tauriel, "said Ivar, as Kili escorted the crying Tauriel. Ivar lead the way to the Inn. Macadee escorted his crying wife, Sanna, who was upset about her daughter being betroth to Tiki. Janna looked over to Devie.

"This is the longest my sister stay quiet, "said a smiling Janna, as the woman walked with Bombur and Devie.

"Tiki, are you alright? "asked Aunt Susy

"Yes, Aunt Susy. What does betroth mean? "asked an innocent Tiki. Thorin, Susy, and Balin gasped at what the half-elf had said.

"You do not know what that mean, Tiki? "asked Balin, as Thror lean on Balin's shoulder. Tiki shook his head.

"Betroth mean that you are selected to be that girl's husband when you are older. But that man said that you can change your mind when you are older, "said Thorin.

"Alright, "said Tiki, as he looked at Thorin, Susy, Balin.

"I think we better go help Kili and Tauriel with this betrothal problem, "said Thorin, as Balin nodded. The two dwarves headed to the Inn.

"You lads stay close to the Inn, "said Susy, who followed the others. Tiki watched them go into the Inn, as Little Xander and Bombom hurried over to Tiki.

"So, did it feel nasty, when that girl kissed you, Tiki? "asked a curious Bombom, as they stared at the half-elf.

"No, "said a cautious Tiki.

"Zounds! You are like an elder, Tiki. You already got a wife-to-be. I maybe tall, and Bombom has hair on his face, but you are betroth, "said an amazed Little Xander. The three lads sat on a bench outside the Inn. "Do you think we will all be betrothed one day? "

"I do not know, Xander. But it is not as bad as you think, "said a quiet Tiki. "I got something to tell you, but do not laugh. I like Freydel, when I met her last night. Now, that I am betrothed to her, I am very happy. Do you think it is strange? "

"No, Tiki. Ba said that my Da and Ma fell in love with each other when they first met, though they fought all the time. Ba said your Da and Ma fell in love when they first met as well. Maybe Freydel is your true love. " Bombom's eyes got big, as he listens to Little Xander's words.

"I hope so, Xander. There is no girl I want more than Freydel, "stated Tiki. The three lads nodded their heads, as they heard the two Mas crying inside the Inn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 16 **Trouble In Chaden's Marketplace**

At seven years old, Tiki had turn into a fine lad. He was slim, agile, and very smart. He was pretty fast with a sword and bow, just like his Ma, Tauriel. The half-elf was quick to make friends, especially since he has the same winning smile like his Da, Kili. All in Little Logan adore Tiki, but he sense that one person did not. Tiki felt that the older he got, the more his great Uncle Thorin disprove of him. And the poor lad does not know why. He tried to ask his parents, but they would evade his question. Tiki was confused.

Tiki was thinking these thoughts, as he stood outside of Mer's Bakery waiting on his Ma, who was buying bread for today's meals.

"Greetings Tiki! What are you doing? "asked the pretty ten-years old Taffi. She had grown into a very pretty girl, who had boys flocking around the bakery. But Dwalin scares away any boy who has any idea of getting too friendly with his Taffi. Dwalin does not think Taffi is old enough to be courted by any lad. But he knows he will lose his Taffi to a boy one day, which makes him feel a bit sad.

"Greetings Taffi. I am just thinking about some things. I just saw Xander and Uncle Thorin heading outside the walls of Logan. I think they are going to go see Xander's godfather. "

"I do not have a guardian, but I am happy to have my Da. Do you have a guardian, Tiki? "asked Taffi.

"Of course. My guardians are Eurus and Calliann, who are our neighbors, as well. Eurus taught me how to fight with a sword, while my Da and Ma show me how to fight with a bow. And I just found out that Eurus use to be an adventurer, and had rescued Calliann from a monster, who would steal maidens from their homes, "said impressed Tiki.

"Oooh! That sounds so scary, "said Taffi. The young girl froze, when she saw a scruffy-looking man and a handsome younger man come up to them.

"Boy, I hear that you like the idea about being an adventurer. I can teach you how to unlock doors, disarm traps, and open treasure boxes without getting hurt or killed. Would you like that, boy? "asked the scruffy man.

Tiki did not like the man, he sense that he was not a nice person. "No thank you, mister, "replied Tiki, who took a hold of Taffi. He was gently trying to push the young girl toward the bakery's door.

"Do not leave, boy! I am trying to talk to you! "snapped the angry man, who grabbed Tiki's arm.

"Filly…, "said the younger man. Filly slapped the younger man in the face, with his other hand.

"I told you not to use my name, boy! "snarled Filly, who was trying to drag Tiki away from the bakery. Taffi ran to Filly, and started hitting him.

"Leave my friend alone! "said Taffi, as she was hitting Filly on his back. Filly got distracted by Taffi, which gave the chance for Tiki to slip away from the old thief's hand.

"You blasted girl! You made me lose my grip on my new apprentice! "spit out Filly. Filly pushed Taffi onto the ground of the cobbled plaza. Taffi put her hand up to fend off Filly, as Filly try to beat her. The young man grabbed Filly, trying to pull him away from the girl, before he could hurt her. Tiki hurried to Taffi, pulled her up to her feet, and escorted her to the bakery.

"Let me go, Quinn! I will take care of that interfering girl! I will not be denied my prize! After I waited three years for him to be alone! "snapped out Filly.

"No! Do not hurt them! "shouted the sixteen-years old Quinn. Filly's anger was fueled, which gave him extra strength to knocked Quinn to the ground. The cruel thief started beating Quinn, as he lay on the cobbled stones. Quinn rolled up into a ball, knowing the feeling of Filly's fists. This was not the first time Filly had beaten Quinn. Tiki jumped on Filly's back, trying to pull him off of Quinn. Next thing Tiki felt were strong hands pulling him off of the thief's back.

"Tiki, stop laddie! "said Dwalin, as he gently pulled the half-elf away from the man. Thorin had grabbed Filly, and with the help of Xander the wizard detained the thief. Little Xander was peeking around Thorin's back. Taffi was helping Quinn up to his feet.

"What is going on? "asked an angry Xander.

"That mean man tried to drag Tiki away! "declared Taffi, as she glared at Filly, who was trying pull away from Thorin and Xander's grip.

Xander of Logan took a good look at Filly, and said, "Well well… the notorious Filly the cutthroat. I never thought I would see the day that you would be caught. Guards! " One of the guards from the front gates of Logan came running up to where Xander the wizard stood.

"Yes, Master Xander…zounds! It is Filly! "stated the surprise guard. The guard turned to a watch tower at the corner of the walls of Chaden's marketplace. "Captain Patric! Come quickly, sir! "

Captain Patric came from an archway, from inside of the watch tower. He stood on the battlement, and looked down at the guard who had called to him.

"Who called out to me?! "asked Captain Patric.

"It is I, Macklin…sir! They have apprehended Filly the cutthroat inside Chaden's! " Captain Patric saw that Xander the wizard and Thorin Oakenshield had a hold of Filly. The Captain calls out to his guards, who were in the stable at the moment.

"Guards! Take that cutthroat from those law-abiding citizens, and take him to the dungeon of the castle! " Guards came storming out of the stables, and took a fighting Filly from Thorin and Xander.

As they dragged Filly away, the thief pointed a finger at Tiki. "He is my apprentice! Do you not want my apprentice?! " Everyone gasped, and looked at Tiki, who shook his head.

"Are you that filthy thief's apprentice?! "snapped an angry Thorin.

"No, Uncle Thorin, "replied a pale Tiki.

"Then why would that thief lie?! "asked Thorin. At that moment, Thorin did not see his nephew's son, but an elf.

"I do not know, Uncle Thorin, "said a scared Tiki.

"Thorin, I think the boy is answering the truth, "said Xander, who was trying to calm his friend down.

"This does not concern you, Xander. This is a family matter, "replied a racist Thorin, who shook his head at the wizard.

"Why do you not ask the other man, who came with the thief, "said Taffi, who had not noticed that Quinn had slipped away, while they were talking.

"What other man daughter? "asked Dwalin. Taffi looked around for Quinn, and saw he was gone.

"The man the thief was hitting, that was roll up on the ground, "said a teary-eyed Taffi.

"Well, he is gone now, daughter, "replied Dwalin, who looked over to a scared Tiki.

"So, now your only witness is gone. How fortunate are you, Tiki? You do not have another person to point a finger at you. I have decided. You will no longer talk or play with my son, Xander, "said Thorin, as he continued to glare at Tiki.

"Da! "cried out Xander. Tears escaped both Little Xander and Tiki's eyes.

"Thorin, that is kind of harsh. After all, the lad is your kin, "stated Dwalin, as Xander of Logan frown at Thorin's decision.

"How do we know that? He looks more like King Thranduil's son every day. How do we know his Ma was not with child, when she married Kili? Look at the boy! "accused Thorin.

Everyone looked at Tiki, who would not look at anyone's eyes. Tauriel and Mer came running out of the bakery, when they heard Thorin shouting.

"What is going on? "asked a confused Tauriel.

"Is everybody alright? "asked Mer, as she joined Dwalin and Taffi's side.

"Did you think you could hide the fact that your son is not Kili's child, elf?! "snapped Thorin.

"What are you talking about? Of course, Tiki is Kili's son!  
replied an angry Tauriel.

"Strange how he does not look anything like Kili. More like King Thranduil's son, who you seem to be very friendly with when we first met you, "said Thorin. Tauriel slapped Thorin in the face. Everybody gasp, as Thorin stopped himself from returning the slap.

"Just because Tiki looks a lot like my Uncle Ceron, does not mean he is not Kili's son! Come on Tiki. We are going home! "said an angry Tauriel. She noticed that Tiki would not move. "What is wrong, son? "

"Uncle Thorin said, I cannot talk or play with Little Xander anymore, "said a very sad Tiki.

"What?! "said an upset Tauriel. "How could you do that? "

"That is a horrible thing to do, Thorin, "said Mer.

"Xander is my son, and I decide who could be his friend, "said a stony Thorin. Little Xander took off running home to go tell his Ba and his Ma, what his Da had decided.

"Come on, Tiki. We will go talk to your Da…Kili, "stated Tauriel, as she glared at Thorin.

"Thorin, I think you need to go talk to your family about this matter, before you make a decision, "offered Xander the wizard. Thorin looked at his friend, and nodded. "Dwalin, I want you there, as well as your family. "

"Aye, Thorin. Let Mer lockup the bakery, and we will be there, "said Dwalin, who was thinking about what had just happened. Tauriel had taken Tiki by the arm, and lead him away from the group, who were in Chaden's marketplace.

"Alright, Tiki. Tell me what happen to cause Uncle Thorin to treat you so badly, "asked Tauriel.

"Taffi and I were in front of the bakery talking, when this mean-looking man came up to us. I think he wanted me to go with him, but I told him 'no'. The bad man grabbed my arm, and tried to take me away, "said Tiki.

"What?! Again, someone tried to take you?! I am sorry son for interrupting you. Go on and tell me the rest, "said a pale Tauriel. Tiki nodded his head.

"Taffi started hitting the bad man to get him to let me go. I got away, but the bad man had pushed Taffi down onto the ground. He tried to hit Taffi, when the other man stopped the bad man. The bad man knocked down the other man, and started hitting him. I made Taffi stand next to the bakery, while I jumped on the bad man's back. That was when Dwalin grabbed me, and Uncle Thorin and Xander the wizard grabbed the bad man. The guards took the bad man away, but…, "said Tiki. The half-elf did not know what to say about Filly's accusation. Will his mother believe it?

"But what Tiki? Tell me all, "requested Tauriel, who knew there was something Tiki was reluctant to tell her.

"They said that the bad man was a cutthroat. And the bad man told everybody that I was his apprentice, Ma. And Uncle Thorin believed him, "said a teary-eyed Tiki.

"He would! "said an angry Tauriel. She hurried Tiki to Durin-Folks Weapon Shop, which was Dwalin and Fili's forge. Kili was visiting with his brother, Fili who was busy making a special sword for Ren, their friend. Ren had told Fili to take his time in making the sword. All the adventurer wanted in the sword was for it to be light weight and very strong. Fili was enjoying the time he put into the sword, which was turning out grand.

"It was so funny, Fili. You should have seen Pig-face Pri and Kayla rolling on the cobblestones of Little Logan's marketplace. The two she-dwarves were fighting for the same apron from a clothing shop. Their husbands and sons had to pull them apart, "said a smiling Kili.

"Those two will never change, "replied Fili, as he put the sword into the fire again. Fili was trying to heat the sword some more to make it thinner. Fili placed the sword on the anvil, and started hitting the blade of the sword, with his hammer.

"Kili! "

"That sounds like Tauriel. Something must be wrong, "said Kili, who hurried over to the front door of the forge. Fili had left the door open to cool down the forge, since the heat from the fire pit can get unbearable. Fili put the sword into the cooling trough, and joined Kili at the door to his forge.

Tauriel hurried to them, with Tiki following close behind her. Tauriel told both brothers what had happened to Tiki, and Thorin's accusations.

"Blast! How could he think that of Tauriel and Tiki? "asked an upset Kili.

"Come on! Let us all confront Thorin together, "said Fili. Lilybelle had just arrived, with lunch for Fili and Kili.

"What is going on, Fili? "asked Lilybelle, as Fili took the tray of food from his wife, and put it on a table in the forge.

"Come with us, Lilybelle. We got an important matter to talk to Thorin about, "said Fili, who dragged his confuse wife behind Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki.

"Alright, Fili, "said Lilybelle, as she walked with the others.

Everyone arrived at Thorin's home, and was seated in the gathering room. Thorin was looking into the fire in the fireplace, as Balin help to sit those who had arrived. Oakenshield had not said a word, or looked at anybody.

"The family is all here, Thorin, "said Balin, who looked a bit miffed. He went and joins Susy and Little Xander on the main couch. Dwalin, Mer, and Taffi were sitting in the side chairs, on their left. While Kili and his family were sitting on the second couch, near Fili and Lilybelle's chairs, next to the stairs.

"I wanted you here to talk about an incident that had happened in Chaden's marketplace. A thief, named Filly was caught today trying to beat a man, who had protected Taffi. The thief stated that Tiki was his apprentice, "said a quiet Thorin, who did not look at anyone. "I had voiced my suspicion that Tiki is not one of our kin, since he looks so much like King Thranduil's son. I wish to hear from everyone in the family, about your opinion in this matter. "

"The lad is too small to be a full-blood elf, Thorin, "said Dwalin.

"How we know that elfish children are not small when they are young, and then grow taller when they get older, "said Thorin. Dwalin was quiet.

"Tauriel is my wife, and you cannot deny that, Thorin, "said Kili. "And Tiki is my son, as well. "

"Have you seen Thranduil's son in the area of Logan? "asked Thorin.

"Well, yes. It was the day I fell into the river Cris, with Berker, who tried to kill Lilybelle. Legolas saved me from the river that day, "said Kili.

"And why was that elf here? Was he here to visit with your wife? "asked Thorin, who never looked at anyone. Everybody gasp at what Thorin was suggesting, except for the children, who were confused.

"Thorin, that is a horrible thing to say about Tauriel, "stated Lilybelle.

"The truth can be horrible, "said Thorin.

"I do not want my daughter listening to this, "said Mer.

"Children, I think it is best that you go out into the garden, until we call for you, "suggested Susy.

"Yes, Aunt Susy! "sang the three children. The elders stayed quiet, until Little Xander closed the garden door behind them.

"I have never seen or met with Legolas, until that moment he saved Kili, "said Tauriel. "And I was with child, before I saw Legolas. "

"You expect me to believe you? "said Thorin.

"Thorin? "

"Yes, wife. "

"Have Tauriel or Tiki ever lied to you? "

"Not that I know of, wife. Why you ask? "

"Why would you doubt Tauriel and Tiki's words now? "asked Susy. Thorin was quiet, and did not reply. A knock came on the front door of the house. Thorin turn around, and looked confusedly at the front door. Balin got up to answer the door.

"Everyone is here. Who could be at the door? "asked Thorin, as he stood next to the fireplace.

"The person I invited to clear up any question you had about Tiki, "said Balin. Balin opened the door, and in walked Sebastian the healer. The healer stopped at the gloomy-looks on every ones faces.

"Am I in trouble? "asked a surprised Sebastian, as Balin escorted the healer into the gathering room.

"No, Sebastian. I remember you telling me that you can tell a person's lineage, by touching them, "said Balin.

"And whose lineage do you want to know? "asked Sebastian. "Is this about your lineage, Balin? "

"No, this is about Tiki, "said Balin.

"What about Tiki? "asked Sebastian, who was confused.

"We want to know who is Tiki's real father is, "asked Thorin.

"Kili, "stated Sebastian. Everyone smiled, except for Thorin.

"Are you sure, healer? "asked Thorin.

"Of course I am sure. I knew it the day he was born, "said Sebastian, who looked at Thorin's face carefully. "Oh! I understand now. If that is all you wanted to know, I will be going. Thank you for inviting me for a short visit. " Balin opened the door for the healer, who left to go to the Rusty Spoon.

"Fine. We cleared up Tiki lineage, but not about the thief's accusation, "said Thorin. Another knock came on the door, which made Thorin frustrated at being interrupted again. "Did you invite someone else, Balin? "

"No, Thorin. I am surprise as well, "said Balin, who opened the front door. A young man grabbed Balin, and turned him around quickly. He put a dagger to Balin's throat, as he faces everyone in the gathering room. The dwarves had stood, ready to attack the man, but Thorin told them to not move.

"What do you want? "asked a glaring Thorin. The women in the gathering room, feared for Balin's safety.

"Where is the elf-boy? I wish to thank him for trying to help. Filly had beaten me, ever since we first met, "said Quinn.

"Wait! Are you not the same boy that fought with Tiki three years ago at Queen Tamara's Marketplace? "asked Fili.

"Yes, that was me, "confessed Quinn. "It is my fault that Filly wanted to take the boy for his apprentice. I saw the elf-boy, when he was little in that toy shop in Little Logan. I saw how fast his hands were, when he took those tops from the box. I told Filly about what I saw that day. Because I told him about that incident, Filly became obsess in wanting the boy to steal for him. That is why he grabbed the elf-boy this morning. Filly is not as fast as he was, when he was younger. Now, he turned to killing his victims, so he can rob them of their belongings, "stated Quinn.

"If what you say is true…why did the thief accuse my nephew of being his apprentice? "asked Thorin.

"The man is a thief, a murder, a blighter, and especially a liar. Why would you believe any words he said, over the words of your nephew? "asked a surprised Quinn. Thorin looked away, and felt embarrassed about the way he treated Tiki and Tauriel.

"Why the dagger, young man? "asked Balin, as he looked up at the lad.

"I do not want to go to prison. I just wanted to thank the elf-boy. Tell him 'thank you' for me. " Quinn released Balin, and quickly left the property of Oakenshield. Balin took a deep breath, and slowly released it.

"Remind me to check to see who is outside the door, before I open it, "said a smiling Balin, as he closed the front door.

"Tauriel…, "said Thorin, as he looked at Kili's wife.

"Yes, Thorin? "answered a cautious Tauriel.

"I am very sorry for my words and actions, niece, "replied Thorin. Tauriel smiled, and quickly ran over and gave Thorin a hug. Everyone join in hugging and kissing Tauriel and Thorin. The three children were peeking behind the garden door. Susy looked over to the door, and smiled.

"Come in you three nosy children, "teased a smiling Susy.

"What happened, Ma? "asked Little Xander.

"Tiki, come here lad, "said Thorin. Tiki slowly approached his Uncle Thorin. Thorin grabbed the thin lad, and gave him a big hug. Tiki hugged Thorin back, as he started to cry.

"I am very sorry, Tiki. Please forgive me, and my foolish ideas, "said a sad Thorin.

"I will always forgive you, Uncle Thorin, "stated Tiki, who hugged Thorin again.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to act like King Thror, "said Dwalin.

"What do you mean, Dwalin? "asked a confused Thorin, as he released Tiki, who hurried over to his parents.

"When he forbade you to be friends with Karn Barr, "stated Dwalin, as he gave Thorin a knowing look.

"Karn…, "said Thorin, as he thought back to his childhood. He remembered his childhood friend, Karn Barr, who was half-dwarf and half-man. King Thror did not think Karn a proper friend for the future king of Erebor…Thorin. But Karn was a dear friend of Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin. Karn saved Thorin and Dwalin from drowning, when they were very young. Then later Karn had taught them how to swim. Thorin smiled back to his distant cousin, Dwalin, and nodded his head.

"Yes, I remember now. And I almost made the same mistake, as my grandfather, King Thror, "replied a smiling Thorin. Then, everyone heard the three-year old Thror, calling from the landing.

"Can I come down now, Ma? I am tire of being in the bedroom, "said a pouting Thror.

"Did you put on your shoes, son? "asked Thorin. Lately, Thror balk against putting on any shoes. And it has been a tiring battle between Ma and son lately about the shoes.

"No, Da. I do not want to, "replied Thror, who frowned.

Looking at Susy, Thorin said, "I will get him to put on his shoes. I need to do a punishment for all the trouble I cause. "

"Thank you, Thorin. I love you, husband, "said Susy, as she kissed Oakenshield.

"I love you, wife, "replied Thorin, as he headed up the stairs. Thror took off running when he saw his Da coming.

As Thorin reach the landing at the top of the stairs, Little Xander called out, "Da? What about Tiki and I? "

Thorin looked down at the two boys, and replied, "I will not stand in the way of your friendship with your kin, son. But Tiki, I want you to promise me that you will never associate with any thief. "

"What thief, Uncle Thorin? "asked a confused Tiki.

"A young man came by the house to 'thank you', Tiki, "said Balin.

"That must be that man Quinn, I told you about, "said Taffi.

"I promise, Uncle Thorin, "replied Tiki, as Thorin smiled and left the landing to chase down his other son. Tiki pondered Quinn the thief, and his promise to his Uncle Thorin.

Chapter 17 **The Death Of A Cutthroat**

Two weeks later, Kili and Tauriel were arguing, as they headed to the castle's courtyard, with Tiki, Fili, and Lilybelle. Kili and Fili wanted to witness the death of Filly the cutthroat. One of his victims had survived the cut the thief made across his throat, with the help of Sebastian the healer. The man's testimony was thrown into Filly's face at his trial, which cause the thief to be sentenced to death by hanging.

Tauriel did not want Tiki to witness the hanging. So, the she-elf convinced Kili; that she, Lilybelle, and Tiki will wait for them at Witt's tavern.

"Fine, Tauriel. But do a little bit of shopping, and buy yourself a new gown, "said Kili, who gave Tauriel his money pouch. Fili did the same for Lilybelle, who gave her husband a kiss.

"I do not need a new gown, Kili, "said Tauriel, who favor wearing green clothing. She was wearing a lovely simple green gown, with a tan leather cinch around her mid-riff.

"So, get something for the home, Tauriel, "said Kili, as he hurried away with his brother. Many people were excited about the hanging, and were hurrying to the castle courtyard.

"Dwarves! Sometimes, Tiki…I want to hit your father. " Tiki and Lilybelle laughed.

"I know what you can buy, Ma. Let us get you your own keepsake pouch, and we will put my hair and Da's hair, in your pouch. That way, you will always have a part of us, with you, "suggested Tiki. Tauriel and Lilybelle smiled at the half-elf, and hurried to the perfume stall that sold the keepsake pouches. The old woman, who ran the perfume stall, had kept the stall open, which made the two females and lad very happy.

"I am surprise that you were opened. I thought you would have closed your stall to go see the hanging, "stated Lilybelle.

"Have you ever seen a hanging before, child? "asked the old woman. Lilybelle shook her head, as Tauriel and Tiki listened.

"It is a gruesome sight to see. After seeing my first hanging, I never wanted to see another one again. And I cannot believe how foolish some people are in taking their children to witness a hanging. " The old woman shook her head, then smiled at them. "Now, what can I help you with? "

"I wish to see some of your keepsake pouches. My son had bought one for his aunt, three years ago, "said Tauriel.

"And what a fine lad you have there. Right now, I got eleven different pouches. Four are made for men, and seven were made for women, "said the old woman.

"What do you mean 'made for women'? "asked a confused Lilybelle.

The old woman chuckled, and replied, "How many men do you know who would want a pretty daisy on his pouch? "

Tauriel, Lilybelle, and Tiki laughed, and agreed with the old woman 'that no man would'. The old woman looked at Tauriel, and smiled.

"I got the perfect keepsake pouch for you, my lady, "said the old woman. She dug into a small basket, since she was displaying only four of her keepsake pouches. She pulled out a beautiful Kelly green pouch, which had the image of the lovely tree of Gondor. The old woman handed the pouch to Tauriel, who traced the image of the tree.

"This is a beautiful pouch, madam. How much are you asking for the pouch? "asked the she-elf.

"Five coppers, my lady, "said the smiling old woman. Tauriel paid the woman, as Lilybelle and Tiki looked at the image.

"What a lovely tree. I never seen a tree like this, "said Lilybelle. The hobbit helped the she-elf put on the keepsake pouch around her neck.

"Yes, that tree is lovely. It is the image of the White Tree of Gondor. I use to live in Gondor, but I did not like living so close to Mordor. So, my husband and I move to Logan, and we have been happy ever since we got here. "

"Well, thank you for the lovely pouch. I will make sure I show all my friends the pouch, and tell them which stall I bought it at, "said Tauriel, as the she-elf and her companions turned to leave.

"Do not forget to tell them, that I sell perfume as well, "shouted the happy old woman.

Tauriel, Lilybelle, and Tiki slowly headed to Witt's, as they watched more people heading toward the castle's grounds.

"I hope Kili and Fili join us soon, I just do not like the big crowd in the marketplace today, "stated Tauriel, as they found a table at Witt's.

Kili and Fili found a spot not far from the gallows, as people jostle to get as close as they could. Kili and Fili really did not want to witness a hanging, but Kili wanted to make sure that Filly the cutthroat will never harm his son again.

"I hate the idea that this thief has a name that sounds like mine, "stated Fili, as he looked at the people in the courtyard.

"Well, you are Fili the dwarf, while he is Filly the cutthroat. I do not think they will get you two confused. But, I cannot believe how people around the courtyard are treating this hanging as a festival, "said Kili, as he frowns at the festive attitude of the people.

"Kili, I really do not want to see this hanging, "said Fili. "Let us go meet with our wives and your son at Witt's "

Kili looked around at the people's faces, and then agree with Fili. As they were leaving the courtyard, they had bumped into Captain Patric, and a number of his guards.

"Are you not staying to see that monster Filly get hanged? "asked a surprised Captain Patric. Looking at his guards, the captain ordered, "Make sure you keep the crowd away from the gallows. I do want people removing parts of Filly's body as talismans. "

"Yes, Captain Patric, "said one of the guards. The men hurried toward the gallows to keep the crowds away.

"No, Captain Patric. I did want to make sure that the thief was dead, so that he would leave my son alone. But I really do not want to witness a man being hung, "replied Kili.

"I will do you a favor, Kili…nephew of Thorin. I will watch the hanging for you, and then bring you words when the man is dead, "said a smiling Captain Patric.

"Thank you, Captain Patric for the favor. My brother and I will be at Witt's, with our love ones. You can look for us there, "replied a smiling Kili. The Captain nodded at the two dwarves, and went to join his guards. Kili and Fili left the courtyard to head for Witt's. A person was watching them leave, but stayed hidden under a shady tree, next to exit of the courtyard.

Quinn had seen Fili and his brother, and went to stand far from the dwarf. He could see the gallows from where he stood, and he wanted to make sure that Filly the cutthroat could not see him either. He figured that Filly would point a finger at him, so that he would perish alongside Filly. Quinn realized that he did not want to die young, as a thief. But he did not know what other way to live.

"I see you are here to witness Filly's hanging, Quinn, "said a female voice.

Quinn was startled by the voice, and then he realized it was Cat. The blonde woman was wearing an old dress, and apron, so she could blend in with crowd.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that Filly was dead. He treated me cruelly, since I first met him, "replied a tired Quinn.

"So, what are you going to do, after Filly is gone? "asked Cat, as she watched four guards escorted a fighting Filly to the gallows. People were throwing rotten food and eggs at the cutthroat. Filly was cussing out the people, and those who had small children, decided to leave.

"I do not know, Cat, "replied Quinn, as he saw the guards dragging Filly onto the gallows to where the hangman and noose were. Filly turned into a coward, when he saw the noose that was waiting for him. The old thief started crying and begging the guards to not put the noose round his neck.

"Why do you not come with me, because I am now part of the adventurers' guild. We do not have enough thieves, as members. They would teach you how to fight with a weapon, and how to open locks, and disarm traps. And you will get more respect from the common people, when they learn that you are an adventurers' thief, "stated Cat.

They were looking at Filly, who had the noose around his neck. Filly finally saw them, and was about to expose them. The trap was dropped open, and Filly lost his life. Quinn turned pale, as he saw Filly's eyes popped open. The angle of the cutthroat's neck was hideous to look at.

Quinn turned to see a grimacing Cat, and said, "I will go with you, Cat. I do not want to die like Filly. " Cat smiled warmly at Quinn, and took him by the arm. They left a dead Filly, and an excited crowd.

Tauriel, Lilybelle, and Tiki were eating some pieces of cheese and fruit, as they waited for Kili and Fili.

"Did you miss me? "teased Kili, as he joined his family at the tavern's table. Fili sat next to Lilybelle, and gave her hug.

"He is hanged already? "asked Tauriel.

"We do not know, "said Fili. "We left before they brought out that, cur. We did not want to see someone get hanged. "

"Captain Patric said he will come by here to let us know, when that cutthroat is dead, "said Kili, who signaled the waitress. It was the same red-haired waitress that had served them before. She was the wife of the owner of Witt's.

"Do you have any fish today? "asked Fili.

"Yes, today we have grilled trout, and grilled vegetables to go with it. "

"Well, we will all have grill trout, "said Kili, as the waitress smiled, and nodded her head. "And we want beer for the elders and lemon juice for my son. " The waitress left smiling. Tauriel looked at Kili, with a questioning look. "Do not worry, Tauriel. I will eat your trout. " Everyone laughed at Kili.

"There is Fili, "said a friendly voice, that sounded like Steven. The group looked up, and saw Steven, Griff, and Ren.

"I told you I would find them, "said a smiling Steven, as he sat next to Lilybelle.

"I am almost done with your sword, Ren. Give me a few more days, and it will ready for you to use, "said Fili.

"That is fine, Fili. We really wanted to talk to you about going into the dungeon with us to hunt down treasure, "said Ren.

"We figure you could use the gold, since business had been slow for you, Fili, "said Griff, who stood next to Ren.

"I do not want Fili going into those dangerous dungeons, "cried Lilybelle. "I am scared that he might not come back to me. " Fili patted Lilybelle's hand to reassure her.

"When I am in dire need of gold, I will contact you, "said a smiling Fili. "But for now, I do get business at the forge every now and then. "

"Besides, Lilybelle. I will watch over Fili for you, "declare Steven.

"And who will take care of you, Steven? "teased Ren, as Griff and Ren laughed. Steven frowned at his friend, and stood.

"Kili, "said a voice. All turn to see a pale Captain Patric standing near the dwarves' table. "The deed is done. You will never have to fear about Filly the cutthroat again. "

"That is right! You were supposed to hang that cur today, "said Griff, as he looked at the pale Captain.

"Yes, it was horrible. My guards and I had to fight the crowd, because they want pieces of the thief, "said the grim Captain Patric, as he remembered the scene. "Well, have a pleasant day, folks. " The Captain bowed, and joined some guards that were waiting for him. They were heading for the Rusty Spoon tavern. The group at the table could hear Captain Patric saying that he needed some ale.

"Poor Captain Patric. I do not think he wanted to see that hanging, but it was part of his duty to witness the death of that thief, "stated Griff. "Well, you know where to find us, Fili. We will talk to you later. " The three men waved to Kili and Fili's and their family, and followed Captain Patric to the Rusty Spoon tavern.

"So, did you buy something, Tauriel? "teased Kili, as he smiled at his wife.

"Yes, I bought a keepsake pouch for myself, "answered Tauriel, who showed Kili and Fili her green pouch. The two dwarves were enchanted by the image of the Tree of Gondor.

"What tree is this? "asked Fili, who was touching the engraved image.

"The old woman said it was the White Tree of Gondor, "replied Tauriel.

"And Tiki, have you already put a lock of your hair into the pouch? "teased Kili.

"Not yet, Da, "said a smiling Tiki. "I will cut some of my hair, and you need to so as well. "  
"I do? And ruin my lovely locks? "said a smiling Kili.

"Da! "replied a frowning Tiki. Everyone laughed at the face Tiki was making.

"I am just teasing you, son. I want my lovely wife to have a memento of me, when I am no longer here to be with her, "said a sad Kili.

"What do you mean, Da? "asked a confused Tiki. Kili sighed, and then smiled at his son.

"You need to know this, son. Dwarves live up to three hundred years or a bit more. While, elves live thousands of years, and your Ma is a pure blood elf. We do not know how long you will live, but most likely your Ma will probably out live us, both. So, enjoy every precious moment we have together, as a family. Because family is the greatest treasure there ever is in Middle-Earth, "stated a teary-eyed Kili. Tiki started crying, as his parent hugged and kissed him. "Do not be sad son, because I am barely in my thirties. I am not as old like your Uncle Fili. "

"Hey! I am not that old, Kili! "shouted Fili, who hit a laughing Kili, in the back of his head. Everyone laughed at the two brothers, who were laughing. The waitress returned with their food, and places it on the table.

"Thank you, "said a smiling Tiki, as he looked at the delicious looking grill trout. Everyone took their plates and mugs.

"Here to family! "toasted Fili.

"To family! "said everyone at the table, as they drank from their mugs.

"Tiki, the family talked about you after your great Uncle Thorin accusations. Uncle Thorin figured that you needed your own bow. So, he gave me twenty Traveler's gold to purchase your bow. Aunt Susy suggested getting you a magical bow, which creates its own arrows, so you will never run out. Steven told me about a shop here in the grand marketplace that sold magical weapons, and was run by an honest owner, "stated Fili.

"Really? A bow of my own? "said an excited Tiki.

"Yes, son. I know how you feel, when Uncle Thorin gave me my first bow I was excited as well. That bow went with me everywhere, "said a smiling Kili.

"Yes, the silly ninny slept with it. Your Da was ten years at the time, "remarked a teasing Fili. Everyone laughed at Fili, as Kili tried to punch his brother in the shoulder.

"At least I did not bath with it, like you did your first sword, Fili, "teased Kili. The two brothers laughed, as their wives and son smiled at the brotherly love shown between the two dwarves.

Watching Kili and Fili, Tauriel realized that she made the right choice marrying Kili. She had never felt this happy, not even when King Thranduil made her head of the Mirkwood guards. She smiled, as she realized that Tiki had the same love of life, like his father. Kili was right about her out living him, but she was not sure about Tiki. But Tauriel knew that if she out live her Tiki, she will take the ship and never return to Middle-Earth again.

They finished their meal, and asked the owner of Witt's, where the fame weapons shop was.

"If you go across from my place, you will see a reddish brick building. That is the weapon shop, and it is one of the few brick places in Logan. The sign said Banan's, so you will know you are at the right place, "said the owner of Witt's

"Thank you, "said Fili, as he led the way to Banan's.

The companions saw that the people were heading back into the marketplace after the hanging, as they headed to Banan's. They found the brick shop, which had a large sign over the entrance of the shop, which says Banan's. They were surprise to find Bomber, Bofur, and Bifur in the shop talking to a white-haired dwarf.

"What bring this merry family into my cousin's shop? "asked a happy Bofur, as his kin turn to see who he was talking to.

"Kili! Fili! Tauriel! Lilybelle! And our dear friend, Tiki! "shouted Bombur, as Bifur hurried over to hug each individual.

"We are here to purchase a magical bow for Tiki. I hope Master Banan take Traveler's gold? "asked an inquiring Kili.

"Ho ho! Of course I take Traveler's gold. It is my favorite kind of gold, "said Banan. He was given that name, because he was born with white hair, and grew up with white hair. His kin always teased him, and call him 'cotton-head', which he finally stops getting angry about it. But he is like Bombur, since he loves food and it shows. And he is like Bofur, because he drinks to excess, and have a red nose. "A bow, you say? "

"Yes. A bow that will have endless arrows, so that he never runs out of them, "said Fili. "My nephew is a great archer, like his parents.

"That is wonderful, "said Banan, who winked at Tiki. "Come with me. I got three bows that magically create arrows. One is too long for the lad, but I do have two short bows. I do not think he will have any problems using them. " Banan led them to a wall that has unstrung bows leaning against the wall. The magical long bow was resting on two hooks, as a display. While the two short magical bows were lying on a small table, underneath the long bow. One bow was a dwarfish bow, which had a strong sturdy-looking wood form. It was made from hickory wood, and was strung with a solid-looking string. Dwarfish markings were etched into the wood saying, 'this bow was issued by the hands of a Firebeard'. Banan grabbed the dwarf bow, and show it to the group in his shop. "This is a good solid dwarf bow, which releases fiery arrows. So, please do not aim at people's houses, my lad. " Everyone laughed at Banan's words, as Tiki looked at the bow.

"What about this bow, Master Banan? "asked Tauriel, who was surprised to see an elfish bow in the shop. The short bow was made from yew, and that had the intricately design that elves favored. The bow had delicate lines, which disguise the strength of the bow. Tauriel loved the bow, and hope her son would choose this bow over the other one.

"Ah! You got a good-eye, my lady. This bow is elfish made, which are the finest in the land. This bow will never fail its' owner. But I am afraid that the bow only releases simple arrows, nothing like the fiery bow, "stated Banan.

"So, which bow do you want, son? "asked Kili. Tiki looked at both bows, and was going to pick up the dwarf bow. But something stopped him, and he looked at the lovely elf bow. Tiki gently picked up the elf bow, and it felt right to be in his hand.

"I want this bow, Da, "said Tiki, who looked at Kili, who smiled brightly. "Is it alright to take this one? "

"You take the one you want, son. At least I will not be putting out fires, "teased Kili. Everyone laughed, as Tiki smiled at his Da. Kili and Fili haggled most of the morning, but they finally agreed to pay seven Traveler's gold for the bow.

They headed back to Oakenshield to give Thorin back the rest of the Traveler's gold, as Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur joined them.

"You got a great bow there, Tiki. Now, you can defend us from any monster that attacks the city of Logan, "stated a smiling Bofur.

"Even the witch I heard that taken up the south dungeon as her new home? "asked Bombur, with big eyes.

"What witch? "asked Fili, as Kili and Tauriel looked over to Tiki. They both knew that their son was scared of witches. Tiki was quiet, as he walked with the group.

"You have not heard, Fili? She had already captured a couple of adventurers, and no telling how many more before she is defeated, "answered Bofur.

"Does she have a name? "asked Kili, who was curious.

"What was the name, Bombur? "asked Bofur.

"The Siren, because she lured men into her trap, "answered Bombur. Tiki had a strange feeling that he will one day meet this Siren. Tiki and his family and friends enter the property of Thorin Oakenshield.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 18 **Unexpected Visitor**

The grey hooded stranger approached the guards at the main gates of Logan. Xander was watching from his cave, as the tall stranger walked past the line of Traveler's caves. Something about the way the stranger walked caught the wizard's notice.

"I heard that an elf by the name of Tauriel lives here. Can you tell me, where she lives? "asked the stranger from the guard, Macklin. His fellow guard stayed silent as he listens to the pair talk.

"Tauriel? That is Kili's wife, and they live in Little Logan, the village next to this city. If you walk through this marketplace here, continue on the main road to the castle, and past two side street on the left. The third side street on the left will lead you into Little Logan. When you enter the border of Little Logan, if you look left you will see a huge oak tree, and next to the tree is Kili's Stables. That is Kili and Tauriel's business, and their home is right by the stables, "explained Macklin.

"Thank you, "said the stranger, as Macklin was surprised by the green eyes that looked at him. He was so amazed by the stranger, that he did not noticed when Xander the wizard walked up to him.

"What did the stranger want, Macklin? "asked Xander, as Macklin got startled by the wizard.

"Master Xander, you frighten me, "said an embarrassed Macklin, as his fellow guard chuckled. "He was looking for Lady Tauriel. I told him where to find her. "

"Do you think it was wise to tell him? "asked a concern Xander.

"I would think so, Master Xander. The man was an elf, "stated Macklin.

"What? "replied Xander, as he turn to watch the tall stranger leave the marketplace plaza, and head for Little Logan.

When the stranger entered the village of Little Logan, he saw it was a village mostly of dwarves. He did not understand why Tauriel would live with dwarves. The stranger turn left as the guard had instructed him, and saw the huge oak tree, behind a toy shop. He saw a stable nearby, and a young elf lad sitting on the top railing of a fenced area. The lad was stroking and talking to a grey horse, which was very mature. The stranger liked the elf lad, though he seems small for an elf. Then, he saw a dwarf talking to the lad with too much intimacy. 'Tauriel needed to teach her servants how to treat her child, 'thought the stranger. The stranger assumed that this lad was Tauriel's son, the child he was told about. It was the reason he came by to visit Tauriel and her family. He smiled as he noticed the blonde hair of the lad, seeing the family trait. The stranger approached the lad and the dwarf, who was pitching hay into a trough, which was in corner of the fenced pen.

"How long do a horse live, Da? "asked Tiki, as he gently stroke the mare, Mist.

"Usually they live twenty years…more or less, Tiki. Mist was two years old when you were born, and now you are nine. So Mist is now eleven years old and she is starting to slow a bit…I have noticed this, "stated Kili. Kili stopped using the pitchfork, when he saw the stranger approaching the pen. "Can I help you, stranger? " Kili noticed the stranger was an elf.

"Tell your master and mistress that I am here to visit with them, "said the haughty stranger, as he looked down at Kili. Kili felt his anger rising, and decided he better lean the pitchfork against the walls of the stable.

"Master and mistress? I have no master or mistress. I own this stable, I am no servant or worker here, "replied Kili, who glared at the elf.

"I was told that Tauriel lives here. So how can you be the owner of the stable? I was told she owns the stable with her husband, "stated an upset stranger.

"She does live here, because Tauriel is my wife, "replied Kili, as the color drained from the stranger's face.

"WHAT?! "screamed the stranger, which scared Tiki, who jumped off the top railing. He quickly joined Kili's side, and stared at the shocked stranger.

"Who screamed? "asked Tauriel, who had exited her home. The stranger turn to the familiar voice, and Tauriel stopped when she saw the stranger's face. "Uncle Ceron! How wonderful to see you! " Tauriel hurried toward the stranger.

"Please, tell me that you are not married to a dwarf, niece, "begged Uncle Ceron. Tauriel froze at her uncle's words, before she got to him.

"Yes, Uncle Ceron. I am married to Kili, and he is a dwarf. We have a son, Tiki who is now nine. Kili and I have been married close to ten years now, and we are very happy, "answered a polite Tauriel.

"I cannot believe that my favorite niece would dishonor her family, by marrying beneath her breeding, "said a disgusted Uncle Ceron.

"Uncle Ceron, please do not insult my husband, or my child, "said an upset Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I am taking Tiki to the Blue Mountain Inn, so that you can talk with your uncle alone. I do not want our son hearing what your uncle is saying about my people, "said a stony Kili. The cold face Kili was making remind Tauriel of Uncle Thorin, when he accuse her of being with Legolas, two years ago. Tauriel nodded to Kili, who escorted Tiki out of the closure. The dwarf slid the wooden bolt of the gate locking it, nodded to Tauriel and Uncle Ceron, and left with his son.

"No wonder your son is small, he is part dwarf. The poor child should had been left to die, when he was born, "stated her uncle, who was watching Kili and Tiki walk toward the Inn.

"I love you, Uncle Ceron, but do not ever talk about my son like that, "said the ever-protective Tauriel, as she glared at her uncle.

"You dare to talk to me that way? "asked the angry Ceron.

"When it comes to defending my husband and child…yes! "replied Tauriel, as she faced her angry uncle.

"I see what happens when you live with a defective race of creature, "said Uncle Ceron. "You lose respect for your elders. "

"I am not a child any more, Uncle Ceron. I am a wife and a mother. And I choose to be Kili's wife, and Tiki's mother. And you have no right to tell me who to wed, and who to give birth to. If you do not care for my family, then you can leave now, "warned the she-elf.

Uncle Ceron looked at Tauriel, and said, "Is there an inn in the city of Logan, not far from your home? "

"Yes, there is one in the marketplace next to the main gates of Logan. It is called The Haven Inn, and it is a decent place to stay at, "said Tauriel.

"I will get lodging there, and we will talk more tomorrow. We should both be sensible by then, and ready to listen to reason, "stated Uncle Ceron, who nodded at Tauriel. The tall blonde elf turn away from his niece, and headed back to the first marketplace of Logan. Tauriel watched her uncle leave, and started to cry. She headed to the Blue Mountain Inn to be with her family, knowing that Kili will comfort her in her time of need.

Ceron got a room at the Haven Inn, and the owner told him about the Rusty Spoon tavern, since the inn did not have a tavern just a small eatery. So, the elf found the tavern, and order himself some honey wine. Ceron was slowly drinking a mug of mead, pondering Tauriel and her situation. He still cannot get over the fact that his niece gladly wed a dwarf. How many time he had told her of the stupidity and greed of the dwarf race. How these creatures were the closest thing to an animal. So he assumed she was not listening to his words, all those times he taught her about the different races of Middle-Earth. Ceron shook his head, and sigh.

Ceron was sitting at a small table nearby Xander and his friends. The wizard figured that the elf had met with Tauriel and her family, from the forlorn-look the elf had on his face. Xander could tell the elf did not like what he found, so the wizard was trying to figure out a way to help Kili and Tauriel. Xander was barely listening to his friends' talk, when Steven mentioned Fili and Kili. The elf's head popped up, and turn to listen to Steven talk. An idea form in Xander's head, as he looks toward his friend as they talk. The wizard slightly nodded his head toward the elf, which Griff and Ren caught and understood. Steven was too busy talking to understand Xander's meaning.

"What do you think about Kili and Fili? "asked Xander, very nonchalantly, as he signal at Steven.

"They are the grandest dwarves I have ever known. They are good friend, hard workers, and fun to be with. It is hard to believe that they were once princes of Erebor, "said Steven, brightly. Steven still had not notice Xander signaling to him.

"Yes, they never put on airs, but treat everyone as their equal, "stated Griff, as he looked at a smiling Xander.

"Are they not call the sons of Durin? "asked Ren, as he winked at Xander. But he made sure the elf did not catch the wink.

"Yes, they are called that. They do come from a great line of dwarves, "said Xander. He was smiling at Griff and Ren, as Steven ordered more beer. Ceron heard enough, paid for his mead, and left the tavern. Xander, Griff, and Ren looked at the elf, as he left the tavern.

"Steven, what is wrong with you? "asked Xander.

"What? "asked a confused Steven.

"Did you not notice me signaling to you about the elf in the table next to us? "asked Xander.

"There was an elf, next to us? "replied Steven, who looked confuse.

"How do you survive in the dungeons, Steven? When you have so much air between your ears, "remarked the wizard, as Griff and Ren laughed.

"Hey! I do not! I do know one thing, Xander. If there was an elf in here, then it was Tauriel's Uncle Ceron. Kili told me that he came by to see Tauriel, that is why he is here, "stated Steven.

"Tauriel's uncle! "shouted Griff and Ren.

"Poor Kili and Tauriel. I have a feeling this is not going to be an easy visit for them. And I would hate to see Thorin and Ceron meet. It will be one horrible event that might put a rift in that marriage, "said Xander.

Next morning, Ceron headed back to Tauriel's home to talk to her again. He was hoping she would listen to reason, and maybe come home with him. He turned into the third side road, when he saw Tauriel's husband talking to an elder dwarf.

"If you are looking for my wife, she is inside visiting family, "stated Kili, quietly. Ceron frowned at Kili's words.

"Then go tell her, that I wish to speak with her, "ordered Uncle Ceron. The way Ceron said the words made Thorin and Kili bristled.

"My nephew is not at your beck and call, he is not a servant, and you better treat him kindly, "stated a glaring Thorin. Thorin saw how Tauriel was right; Tiki does resemble her Uncle Ceron.

"Treat a dwarf kindly?! Not likely! "replied Ceron, who squared off with Thorin. The family heard Ceron yelling, and hurried out of the house.

"Uncle Ceron, what are you doing? Are you picking a fight with my family? "asked an upset Tauriel. Susy saw how things were escalating into a fight, and turn to Balin, who came out of the house, with Little Xander, Tiki, and Thror.

"Balin, can you take the lads back inside the house. I do not wish them to see this, "explained Susy.

"I agree with you, Little One. Come on, laddies! This is a bit too much for you to see, "said Balin, as he hustled the protesting lads into the house. Susy hurried over to Thorin, and placed a hand on his arm.

Thorin looked at her, and Susy whispered, "Remember Thorin, he is Tauriel's uncle. He is part of our family, even if you do not like him. " Thorin sighed.

"Why is this man's woman here? Do not tell me she is your strumpet? "said a disgusted Ceron.

Thorin turn around quickly, as Tauriel, Kili, and Susy gasped at Ceron ignorant words. Thorin tackled Ceron down, and they started flailing at each other. Kili was smiling at the fight, as Tauriel and Susy's mouth dropped open. Tauriel hurried to grab Uncle Ceron, while Susy went to grabbed Thorin.

The elf and the dwarf were trading punches, at each others' body. The dwarf kept punching the elf in the stomach and side, while the elf was punching the dwarf in the head and the face. Thorin grabbed Ceron's hair…and yank it, while Ceron bit Thorin's right ear. The dwarf screamed, and released the elf's hair. Thorin poked Ceron in the eyes, to make him stop biting his ear. Ceron cover his eyes, and Tauriel finally grabbed him, pulling him away from Thorin. Susy grabbed Thorin, and asked Kili to help her.

"Oh, let Uncle Thorin beat that cur, "said a smiling Kili.

"Kili! This is my uncle! Do not talk that way about him! "replied an upset Tauriel.

"Kili! "said an angry Susy, as Thorin tried to remove Susy's hands off his arm.

Kili laughed, and said, "Yes, Aunt Susy. " Kili grabbed Thorin's other arm, and they held on to Thorin until he calm down.

"Thorin, your face, "said a teary-eyed Susy.

"I am fine, wife. "

"No, you are not! Kili, hurry and get Sebastian for your uncle, "asked Susy, as Kili nodded his head and left. "Tauriel, bring your uncle into my house. He needs to be attended to. " Tauriel nodded, as Ceron looked at Susy with surprise on his face. Now, he felt guilty for insulting the woman.

"Not in my house, wife! "snapped Thorin.

"Thorin what is the law about persons in need? "asked Susy.

"If there is a person in need at your door, you give shelter, help, and what is needed more. Blasted wife! Why do you have to remind me? "said a grumbling Thorin. Susy smiled, and kissed Thorin's face. She helped her husband walked to the house, and told Tauriel to follow.

When Sebastian arrived with Kili, he saw Thorin sitting on the main couch, while an elf was sitting on the other couch. They were glaring at each other from afar, as Susy and Tauriel fusses over them.

"Now, why does this family is always getting hurt? I spend more time here that I feel like part of the family. But I am afraid that I would get hurt as well, "said Sebastian, with slight smile. Kili smiled, and tried not to laughed, as he saw the scrapes and bruise on Thorin and Ceron's faces.

"Do not be funny, Sebastian. Take care of the elf first, "stated a grumpy Thorin.

"He can care for your injuries first, dwarf. Elves can handle pain with ease, "stated a cold Ceron.

"You are my guest! And you will be treated first! "snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, you do not yell at your guest, "teased Balin, from the landing.

"Sebastian, please treat Tauriel's uncle first, "asked Susy, as she hugged Thorin, who was clenching his teeth.

"Since, you ask me kindly, Lady Susy…I will treat Tauriel's uncle first, "said Sebastian, who hurried over to Ceron and Tauriel. Kili sat down in a chair near Thorin.

"Da, are you alright? "asked Little Xander, as the three lads joined Balin at the landing. Everyone could see the bruises and busted lip on Thorin's face. Susy was trying hard not to cry, as she gently cleaned her husband's face.

"I am fine, son. I want you lads to go outside, and play in the garden, "said a sore Thorin. Being the oldest at ten, Little Xander signaled to Tiki and Thror to follow him. The three lads went down the stairs, walked through the gathering room, and exited through the garden door. As he walked through the gathering room, Tiki took a peek at the tall elf, that his Ma called Uncle Ceron. Ceron noticed the curious look on Tauriel's son, and smile.

Balin checked to make sure the lads were away from the garden door, before asking, "What started the fight? "  
"Uncle Ceron decided to insult, my Aunt Susy, by calling her a strumpet, "replied Kili.

"What?! "said Balin and Sebastian. Sebastian took his hands off Ceron, and frowned at him.

"Why would you insult a grand woman, like Lady Susy? Is your great hatred of dwarves, an excuse to lose your manners? "asked Sebastian, which made Tauriel angry.

"That is not funny, Sebastian, "said an annoyed Tauriel.

"I was not teasing him, Tauriel. Do you agree to the words your uncle used on your aunt? "asked the healer.

"Well, no. But…, "answered the she-elf, who was embarrassed.

"Then, do not defend your uncle, "stated Sebastian.

"The Iason is right, Tauriel. I was wrong in insulting the wife of this dwarf. Forgive my manners, gracious lady, "said Ceron, who made a slight bow to Susy.

"Forgiven, "said a smiling Susy.

"But wife…ow! "protested Thorin, as his wife patted his arm. Susy sat down next to Thorin, and hugged him.

Sebastian smiled at the woman and the dwarf, and put his hands back on Ceron. "So, you know of my race, "stated the healer.

"Yes, my people hear of the ancient healers of the Far Away Mountain. I was surprise to see you walk into this house, "said Ceron. Sebastian removed his hands, and walked over to Thorin. Ceron felt a lot better, especially in his stomach and kidneys. The elf watched as the healer placed his hands on Thorin's head.

"As I said before, this family is always getting hurt in one way or another. Which I do not mind, since I like being busy, "said a smiling Sebastian.

"You are an Iason, Sebastian? "asked Kili, who joined Tauriel's side.

"I am known by many names, Kili, "said the healer, as the bruises faded on Thorin's face.

"Like…. " Thorin said a number of words in dwarfish, which Susy, Tauriel, and Ceron did not know.

"Thorin! "reprimand Balin, as Thorin and Kili broke out laughing.

"What did Thorin say, Balin? "asked a confused Susy.

"I rather not translate, Little One, "answered Balin, who was blushing.

"Let us say they were not nice words, "said a smiling Sebastian, as he finished healing Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you better apologizes to Sebastian, "demanded Susy, as Thorin grin at his wife.

"I am sorry, Sebastian. But I could not resist the temptation, "said a smiling Thorin.

"You are Thorin Oakenshield? The savior of Erebor, and King Thranduil's plague? "asked Ceron, who gave a confused look.

"Well, I have been called that, "said a smiling Thorin.

"That would explain your bravery in attacking me, "said an understanding Ceron.

"Let us call a truce, for the sake of the children, "said Balin. Both Thorin and Ceron grunted in agreement.

"Tauriel, I really came to see your son. I hope these tidings do not upset you, "said Uncle Ceron. Tauriel smiled, and shook her head.

The garden door opened, and Little Xander put his head into the doorway. Tiki and Thror was peeking behind Little Xander.

"When is lunch, Ma? We are hungry, "stated Little Xander.

"Go get my food bag, because I do not have time to prepare lunch, Xander. Everyone is invited to eat lunch with us, in the garden. Sebastian and Master Ceron, you two are invited as well, "stated a smiling Susy.

"Thank you, lovely lady. But Iason do not eat, and I probably am needed at my healing hovel. Please try not to get injured for a couple of weeks. Our visits are starting to get tedious, "teased a smiling Sebastian. Balin escorted the healer to the front door.

Uncle Ceron slowly stood, and made a huge bow to Thorin and Susy, and said, "I would be honored to accept your invitation, my dear lady. " Susy smiled, as she asked Tauriel to take her uncle to the garden's dining table.

Tauriel had gone back inside the house to help her Aunt Susy bring plates, mugs, and food to the garden's table. Thorin, Kili, and Balin were trying to make small talk, with Uncle Ceron. The three lads sat quietly as they listen.

Susy had served a fruit tray and vegetable tray for Tauriel and Uncle Ceron. The females had placed barbecue ribs, corn bread, roasted potatoes, and grilled zucchini and squash for the dwarves, and for Thorin's wife. The children wanted to be served a little bit of everything. Thorin pulled out bottles of ale for the dwarves and elves to drink, from the food bag. While, Susy had pulled out a pitcher of lemonade for her and the lads.

"Da, why do dwarves hate elves? "asked an innocent five years old Thror.

"Well, son. King Thranduil denied help to the dwarves of Erebor, when we were attacked by the great dragon, Smaug. The creature took Erebor from us, and we had to leave our home to survive, "said Thorin, as Uncle Ceron frown.

"King Thror broke a promise in returning King Thranduil's wife's jewels, "stated Ceron, as Thorin glared at the elf.

"You two promised a truce, remember, "said Susy. "And Master Ceron, how can you compare dwarves' lives to a cold piece of jewelry? What King Thror did was wrong, but what King Thranduil did was horrible. People lives are more precious, than jewelry. And so many innocents lives were lost, when the dragon attacked Erebor, including the people of Dane, "stated Susy. "No more talk about this incident, because it is the past. We must go on with the present, and enjoy our love ones. "

"Here here! "shouted the dwarves and the lads. Tauriel and Ceron quickly lifted their mugs, and join in with the cheering dwarves and woman. Ceron looked at Tiki, and smiled.

After lunch, Tauriel brought Tiki to meet with his Great Uncle Ceron, who smiled at the shy lad.

"Tiki, this is your Great Uncle Ceron. He came all the way from Doriath to see you, "said a happy Tauriel.

"Greetings Great Uncle Ceron. I hope your journey was a pleasant one, "said Tiki, as he looked at Ceron, with wide eyes.

"The pleasant part of my journey is meeting you, Tiki, "said Ceron, as he realized how much he care for the boy. And he needed to forget his hatred of dwarves, so he could be in this lad's life.

"Do you want to meet my cousins, Xander and Thror? "asked Tiki, as Ceron slightly jumped at the name, Thror.

Then the elf, smiled at his nephew, and said, "I would be honor to, Tiki. " The half-elf smiled, and took Ceron by the hand, and took him to meet Thorin's two sons.

Before Ceron left to go back home, he got to know his great nephew, Tiki, and his family of dwarves. And he enjoys this very pleasant adventure, with his new found family and friends.

Chapter 19 **Good And Bad Tidings**

Devie was serving roasted chicken to her guest at the Blue Mountain Inn. She had invited Susy, Tauriel, Mer, and Lilybelle for lunch, so they can talk with each other, without their husbands eavesdropping. The lads: Bombom, Little Xander, Tiki, and Thror were behind the Inn fishing with Kili, Fili, and Bombur. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin were busy filling some orders at their forge, which was given to them last week.

"This food is so delicious, Devie. Thank you for inviting me to lunch, "said Susy, as Devie sat with the ladies.

"You are so welcome, Susy. Sometimes, I like talking to other females, besides my daughters, "replied Devie.

"I wish I had a daughter, "said Susy.

"I wish I had a daughter, as well, "agreed Tauriel.

"Maybe one day you will, "said Devie.

"But daughters can be a handful sometimes, "said Mer. They had noticed Lilybelle had barely said anything, and she was not eating like she should. "Lilybelle, are you alright? "

"Yes and no, Mer. Sometimes I am very hungry, and other times…I cannot stand the sight of food, "replied a pale Lilybelle.

The females got excited, and stood up. Tauriel and Devie took the hobbit by the hand, and Susy hurried to the back door of the Inn.

"Kili! Can you watch my sons for me?! We are heading into town for a few minutes! "shouted out a smiling Susy. Kili looked up from fishing, and smile.

"Yes, Aunt Susy! "shouted back Kili.

"Xander and Thror, you better obey Kili! "warned Susy.

"Yes, Ma! "answered Little Xander and Thror.

Susy looked fondly at her sons. She cannot believe that Xander is now thirteen, and Thror is eight. How the years went by so fast, it made tears come to her eyes. Thorin is starting to grey a bit more. But she enjoy every second she had spent, with her husband and family. Susy close the door, and hurried back to the other females. They were waiting for her at the front door of the Inn. Lilybelle was confused, as they escorted her in front of Oakenshield and into Logan.

Lilybelle was really surprise that they took her to see the healer, Sebastian. They entered as a group, as Sebastian sense their presence.

"I know why you are here. I can feel the reason in the air, "sang Sebastian. The females laughed, as Lilybelle still looked confused. "Come here, Lilybelle. "

"I do not understand why we are here? "stated Lilybelle, as she watched Sebastian put his hand on her stomach.

Sighing, a smiling Sebastian said, "I hope you are ready to be the mother of twins, Lilybelle. They can be a handful. "

"What? I am with child? "said a smiling Lilybelle. The females gather around Lilybelle, congratulating her, and chattering about twins. Mer accidently bumped into Sebastian, who grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry, Sebastian. Why are you grabbing my arm? "asked a surprised Mer.

"Do you not want to know about yourself, Mer? "asked a smiling Sebastian. "And you as well, Lady Susy? " The females froze, and waited to hear what Sebastian had to say.

The next day was the day of rest, and the family of Oakenshield was eating in the garden and visiting.

"I cannot wait to see your new horses, Kili. Where did you buy them at? "asked Fili. The blonde dwarf had just finished an order for the Adventurers' guild. Dwalin and Fili were saving coinage to add more to the forge.

"I bought them at Bree. Come by anytime, Fili. You know that the family is always welcome to come to my stable, "said Kili, with a smile. Susy stood up, and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, as they waited to hear what she has to say.

"Lilybelle has something she wants to say to everyone, "said a smiling Susy. The timid hobbit stood, and blushes.

Clearing her throat, Lilybelle said, "Fili and family…I am with child. " The family cheered for Fili and Lilybelle. Tiki smiled at the thought of his aunt and uncle finally having a child.

Susy frown at Lilybelle, and said, "Lilybelle? " The dwarves and children looked confusedly at the two females.

Sighing, Lilybelle said, "With twins. "

Fili slowly stood up, and said, "What? "

"That is great, Fili, "said Kili, who was playfully shoving his shocked brother. A smiling Fili hugged Lilybelle, who smiled at her husband.

"Mer? "asked Susy.

Mer stood up. Turning to Dwalin, she said, "I am with child, as well. "

"What?! "said a happy Dwalin, as he picked up Mer. He gave her sound kisses, as Taffi hugged both her parents. Everyone settle down, but they noticed Susy was still standing.

"Thorin? "

"Wife, I am not with child, "teased Thorin, as everyone laughed.

Smiling, Susy said, "But I am, Thorin. "

Thorin sat dumbstruck, and then quickly hugged his wife. Balin hurried to his Little One's side, and hugged her as well.

"Are you trying to match Bombur and Devie, wife? "teased Thorin, as he held Susy. She playfully hit Thorin's arm.

"Am I going to have a brother or sister, Ma? "asked Little Xander, who looked like a miniature Thorin.

"I do not know, Xander. I could ask Sebastian. But I like being surprise, "said Susy, as she looked at both of her sons.

"You are not with child, Ma? "asked a hopeful Tiki, who always wanted a brother or sister.

"No, Tiki. I am sorry, son, "said a wistful Tauriel, as Kili patted his wife's back.

"You got a lot of cousins, Tiki. And they are like brothers and sisters, "said Kili. Little Xander and twelve-years old Tiki smiled at each other.

"Yes, Da. That is so true, "replied a smiling Tiki. Everyone started talking about the four coming additions to the family. The family heard someone shouting for Dwalin and Fili to come. The two dwarves hurried to Thorin's fence, and saw Brodall, who had soot on his face.

"What is wrong? "asked Dwalin.

"You forge is in flames, "stated Brodall. Dwalin and Fili jumped the fence, and hurried with Brodall. The family heard the news, and gasped.

"Wife, I want you, the ladies, and the children to stay here. Kili, Balin, and I are going to go help Dwalin and Fili, "said Thorin.

Susy kissed Thorin, and told the three dwarves, "Please, be careful and do not get hurt. " They smiled at her, and hurried through Thorin's forge to get to Little Logan. Tiki and Little Xander looked, as Lilybelle collapsed in tears.

The dwarves fought the blaze at Durin-Folks Weapon Shop. Xander the wizard and his friends had arrived to help put the fire out. Sebastian had shown up to help as well. Finally, the fire was extinguished, and the forge and Fili's home was the only thing that caught on fire, in Little Logan. Dwalin and Fili entered the remains of their forge, as Brodall promised to rebuild their business and Fili's home.

"It will probably take two week to clean up the destruction and start building. I am assuming you will work at other forges, "said Brodall, who gave a sad look at the two dwarves. Dwalin nodded and thanked Brodall, who left to talk to the builders of Little Logan. Dwalin and Fili's family and friends enter the ruin of the weapon shop.

"I do not understand why the place caught on fire. I made sure the fire pit was cold, "said a confuse Fili, as he looked around the burnt place.

"I think I found your answer, Fili, "said Xander, who saw a human leg sticking out from under a beam, from the ceiling. He tugged on the beam, which would not move. Using a magical spell, Xander levitated the beam and gently put it on the ground.

A charred remain of a man was lying underneath the beam, and a bottle was in his hand. Xander took the bottle, which smell of oil. The wizard frowned.

"This place was set on fire by this man. But why would he do that? "asked Xander.

"Who is he? "asked Thorin, as they all looked at the corpse.

Sebastian reached down and touched the man's charred hand. Gasping, he stood up with surprise. The others looked at the healer, with questions in their eyes.

"I do not believe it. It is Berker, "stated a surprised Sebastian.

"Berker?! "shouted Fili.

"I thought that fool drowned in the river Cris, "said Dwalin, as he glared at the corpse.

"Apparently, Berker did not drown. His body is lying here as proof that he survived the river, "said Xander.

"He probably found out that Fili had married Lilybelle, and wanted revenge, "said Balin. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Xander reached into his robe, and pulled out his commodity bag. He removed a long yellow tarp from the bag, and handed it to Griff.

Putting his bag away, the wizard asked, "Griff and Ren help me to wrap up Berker's corpse, so we can remove it from the forge. " The three quickly wrapped Berker, and carried his body away for Dwalin and Fili.

"Let us search this place for anything that had survived the fire, "said Thorin. "Balin, go back to the house, and tell the ladies that we are fine and what had happened here. "

"Yes, Thorin, "said Balin, who hurried to do what he was ordered.

"Fili, I want you and Lilybelle to stay at our home, until your house is built. And tell Brodall, that it might be best if your house was not attached to the forge. That way in the future, if it burns down again, it will not take your home, "stated Thorin, as they search in the remains of the forge.

"Thank you, Thorin, "said a sad Fili, as Kili patted his back.

"Fili, I got bad tidings for you, "said Steven, who had just came from the remains of the house.

"What more bad tidings can there be? My business and home is gone thanks to Berker, "said upset Fili.

"That monster deserved more than death! "snarled Dwalin. Everyone noticed Steven was quiet.

"Steven? "asked Fili, who had a bad feeling in his chest.

"Lilybelle's goat is dead. It seems Berker slashed its throat. Sorry Fili, "stated Steven, sadly. Fili wanted to sit down, because he was over-whelm. Tears started to fall from his eyes, as all the bad tidings hit him at once. Kili held his brother, and looked over to Thorin.

"Kili, take Fili to your home, and keep him there. We just got more helpers, who had just arrived, "said Thorin, who pointed out Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur. Kili nodded, and helped Fili to walk out of the forge. Thorin told the three new arrivals that they were hunting things that had survived the fire.

Kili was slowly walking with his crying brother, when he saw the ladies and lads running toward them. Balin was not far behind the group.

"Fili! "screamed Lilybelle, as she hurried to her husband. She ran into his arms, and they cried together for their lost.  
"Do not worry, Lilybelle. Brodall said he will rebuild our home and the forge anew. But there is one thing Brodall cannot repair…your goat. Cotton is dead, "said Fili, who was wiping away his tears.

"What? My wedding goat is dead? How? She would had not been in the forge, especially if it is on fire, "said a sobbing hobbit. The others were quiet, as their heart bled for the sad couple.

Fili tried to answer Lilybelle, but the words would not come out. Lilybelle looked toward Kili and Balin, which the latter did not know about the goat.

"It was Berker, Lilybelle. He murdered your goat, and set fire to the forge. He probably set fire to your home, as well, "stated Kili.

"Why he cannot leave me alone, "said Lilybelle, as she held on to Fili.

"Well, you do not have to worry about Berker any longer, Lilybelle. He is dead for sure. He got caught in the fire in the forge, "said Balin, as Lilybelle looked at the small dwarf.

"I just remember, Lilybelle. Our marriage quilt got burn up in the house, as well, "said a sad Fili.

"No, it did not. I loan it to Aunt Susy, because she wanted to make a copy of our quilt. The quilt is at her house, "said a weak smiling Lilybelle. Fili sighed in relief.

"Fili, did Thorin offer you to stay at our home? "asked Susy.

"Yes, Aunt Susy. And we will try not to make our stay be too long, "replied Fili.

"Fili, you are our nephew and niece. You stay as long as you need too, "said Susy. "I think you two needs to come home with me, right this moment. Kili, tell Thorin that I took Fili and Lilybelle to the house. "

"Yes, Aunt Susy, "said a smiling Kili, who started to hurry back to the forge.

"Wait, Kili! I will go with, "said Balin. Kili waited for Balin, and the two dwarves headed back to the forge.

When the two dwarves arrived at the forge, most of the villager of Little Logan were there helping out the two misfortunate dwarves. Some of the dwarves were putting the burnt woods into a cart to be towed away. The stones that were burnt were taken, and examine to see which ones were sounds to be reuse for building of the forge. The crumbling stones were squash into pieces to be use for the pathway for the new home, which was already being measured out behind the forge, next to the river. Thorin had already told Brodall that Lilybelle was expecting twins. So, they had planned to make a three bedroom home, in case of a daughter and son. Kili and Balin hurried over to help, in clearing the debris.

Fili and Lilybelle were sitting in the garden, quietly watching the lads teaching Thror how to use a sword. Mer and Taffi had left to go check on their home and the bakery. The fire had scared Mer, and she wanted to make sure that the bakery was fine. Susy and Tauriel were in the kitchen washing the dishes. The two females finally came out, with Susy carrying a plate with cookies. Tauriel was carrying a pitcher full of lemonade and glasses, on a tray for everyone.

"Aunt Susy, you do not need to fuss over us. Especially since you are with child, "said Fili, who was tired from all the emotion he had felt.

"I have a feeling that this child will be my last child. I may not look it, but my body is now is forty-five. I do not think I will be having any more children, "said a sad Susy. "Lilybelle, how old are you? "

"Well, when I married Fili, I was sixteen…, "said Lilybelle.

"What?! "said a surprised Fili, the hobbit smiled at him.

"I am now twenty-nine years old, though right now I feel like I am one hundred years old. Why does Berker hate me? "asked Lilybelle.

"I do not think he hates you. I think he wanted to possess you, since you turn away from his advances. There some men who do get so obsess with a female, that he would hurt and kill her just so he will not share her, with someone else. And the one who suffers is that innocent woman, "stated Susy, as Tauriel poured lemonade for everyone. The lads came running when they saw the she-elf pouring the lemonade. Tiki hurried to Fili and gave him a hug.

"Now, what was that for Tiki? "asked a smiling Fili.

"I am sorry you lost your home and forge, Uncle Fili. Do not worry, because everything will be fine, "said Tiki. Lilybelle kissed the small half-elf on the head.

"Thank you, Tiki. That is a sweet thing to say, "said Lilybelle, who hugged her nephew.

"Lilybelle, you should not kiss Tiki. His fiancee would get upset with you, "teased Little Xander. Everyone laughed, as Tiki blushes.

"Xander, stop teasing your cousin, "warn a smiling Susy. They all heard the other dwarves exiting Thorin's forge, and walked up to the outside table. They brought Xander, Griff, Ren, and Steven with them. Griff and Ren were carrying something covered with a cloth, between them. Steven was leading two baby goats on some leashes. One was a white and tan kid, while the other one was a solid tan.

Lilybelle hurried over to Steven and the kids, and was hugging and kissing the baby goats.

"Devie sent these two goats for you to have, Lilybelle. She said it is a gift for your twins. When the goats are old enough, she said she will show you how to make goat milk cheese, "said Steven, who handed the leashes to Fili.

"I need to thank Devie for her kindness, "said Fili.

"She is not the only one you need to thank Fili, "said Dwalin.

"I do not understand, "said a confuse Fili.

"The whole village of Little Logan came and helped remove the damaged wood from the house and forge. Everything was cleared away, and building of the forge will start tomorrow. And your new house already has a floor, and frame on it, "said Thorin. Lilybelle stood up, and hugged her smiling husband, who was over-whelmed by the kindness of his neighbors.

"Hilarion sent a message to you, Fili. He said that you can use his forge to make swords with, until yours is re-built, "stated Xander the wizard. "And…remember that chest I gave you, when you first opened your forge? "

"Yes, Xander. That is where I store our tools for making the weapons, "replied Fili.

"I forgot I put a spell on the chest to make it fireproof. Show him, Griff and Ren, "said the wizard, as he turn to his friends. Griff and Ren placed the object in front of Fili, and uncovered his chest. There was no damage on the handsome chest of metal and wood.

"Our tools are fine, Dwalin. We will not have to buy some news ones, "said a happy Fili.

"It is all thanks to you, laddie. Your habit of putting things away in that chest, kept them safe from the fire, "said Dwalin, with a big smile.

"I think we should go to the Rusty Spoon, and celebrate, "said Xander. "And it will be my treat. "

"Well, it is about time you pay, Xander. I never met someone so tight with his money, " said Steven, as Xander glared at him. "And Fili, Kili told us about you and Lilybelle having twins. That is great tidings, I am so happy for you. "

"At least, you do not have a twin, Steven, "said Xander, as the group headed through the garden on the side of the house to the front gate.

"Why do you say that, Xander? "asked a confused Steven.

"I do not think I could handle two of you, "stated a smiling Xander, as the others laughed.

Steven glared at Xander, and said, "I want a pint of beer, Xander for that remark. "

"Anything you say, my friend, "said a smiling Xander. Steven laughed, and put his arm around the laughing wizard, as they all headed to the Rusty Spoon.

Tiki turns to Little Xander as they walked with their parents, and said, "I am so glad that Uncle Fili and Aunt Lilybelle are getting a new forge and house. It hurt me so much to see them crying. "

"Yes, I know how you feel, Tiki. I was feeling the same thing, "replied little Xander. The two lads looked at the family of Oakenshield and their friends, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 20 **The Decision**

Fili watched as Lilybelle left the forge, after bringing his lunch. He loved his wife dearly, so he did not want to tell her how hard it was to find work. Dwalin had no problems, since he makes all kind of weapons, but Fili only make swords. And there were three sword-makers in the area. Hilarion was more in demand, than Fili and a man named Radnor. Radnor was very jealous of Hilarion, and would say lies about the elf's work, in the taverns. Now, Radnor was saying lies about Fili, as well, which is causing problems in getting work.

'It is getting harder to make the money to feed myself and my wife. What am I going to do, when the twin come? 'thought Fili, as he sat down and ate his meal.

He thought about all of his options, what different things he could do. He could learn how to make other weapons, but that would take time. Time that Fili did not have, because they were running low on coinage. He could run to Thorin for help, but that would make him feel less than a dwarf. Then, Fili remember how Steven, Griff, and Ren wanted him to go into the south dungeon, with them. He knew that Lilybelle did not want him go into the dungeon, but it got to the point where he had to go.

Fili hit his knee with his hands, and got up to go talk to Lilybelle. He knew no one will come by to give him work, because it has already been two week with no work. The blonde dwarf left the forge through the back door to head to his home. Fili saw Lilybelle feeding her goats in a pen, which Fili and Dwalin had made for her.

"Lilybelle, we need to talk about something important, "said Fili, as Lilybelle smiled at her husband.

"What is it, Fili? "asked Lilybelle, who had just finished filling the water trough of the goats. She petted her goats, as she left the pen to join Fili.

"I need to be honest with you, my dear wife. There had not been any work for two weeks. I am already using the money we put aside for the twins, for us to live on. I hate to tell you, but I need to go to the dungeon and get some gold for us to survive, "said a sad-face Fili, as Lilybelle's started crying. "I know you are scared that I might not come back, but I have Steven, Griff, and Ren to keep me safe. I want you to stay with Uncle Thorin and Aunt Susy until I come back from the dungeon. "

"Can you just borrow money from your Uncle Thorin? "asked a desperate Lilybelle.

"What kind of a dwarf am I, if every time there is a problem I run to my family for help? I cannot look at myself if I do that, Lilybelle. No, I have decided that I will go talk to Steven, Griff, and Ren about going to the dungeon with them. I heard that they were planning of going sometime next week, "said Fili.

Lilybelle hurried to Fili, and threw herself into his arms. Fili tried to calm her down, but she was so upset. So, Fili walked to the house with his wife, and went inside to help her to lie down and rest. He knew that if someone wanted him, they would look for him at the house.

The next day, Fili and Lilybelle went to Thorin's forge to talk to his uncle. Lilybelle's nose and eyes were red from all the crying she did last night. Fili was determined to support his wife by himself, without any help from anyone. They walked quietly through Little Logan, in the morning. The shops were barely opening for the new day.

Fili was looking at the shops with interest. He remembers Banan's weapon shop, and realized that he could turn the forge into a forge and weapon shop. So, he needs to borrow Xander's Bag of Ease, which allows a person to carry many things in the bag, with no burden to the person. He could pick up a lot of weapons in the treasure rooms of the dungeon. Then sell the weapons he finds in the dungeon, at the forge. Fili was smiling, when he and Lilybelle entered Thorin's forge. Thorin and Balin looked up, and smiled at Fili and Lilybelle as they arrived.

"Fili and Lilybelle, it is so wonderful to see you two, "said a smiling Thorin, who put down his hammer.

"How have you been feeling, Lilybelle? "asked a happy Balin. Lilybelle broke out in tears, as Thorin and Balin looked confusedly at Fili, who sighed.

"What is wrong with Lilybelle? "asked a voice. Everyone turn to the door that leads into the garden, where Kili and Tiki stood.

"She is upset with me, because I am planning to go to the south dungeon, "stated Fili.

"What?! "shouted Thorin. "Why would you do that, Fili? "

"Because I am not getting any work at the forge. And I need to get the coinage to help me add a new business to the forge, "said Fili.

"I can loan you the coinage, "offered a worried Thorin.

"Thank you, Uncle Thorin, but I am a grown dwarf. I must be able to stand on my own two feet, in this hard world. You understand, do you not? "asked the blonde dwarf.

"I do, Fili. And I promise, Lilybelle that if Fili do not come back, I will go get him, "said Kili, which made Tiki worry about his Uncle Fili and his Da.

"Thank you, Kili, "said a sad Lilybelle.

"Lilybelle, go to the back garden, because Tauriel is visiting with Aunt Susy right now. Aunt Susy is shelling peas for lunch today, "said Kili. "Tiki, take your Aunt Lilybelle to where your Ma and Aunt Susy are sitting at. "

"Alright, Da, "answered Tiki, who waited for his aunt to join him.

"You just want me to leave, so you can talk between you dwarves, "said a sad Lilybelle, who was wiping her tears. She kissed Fili, and left quietly with Tiki. Tiki looked back at the three dwarves as they talk to Fili about the south dungeon.

Tiki was watching Little Xander practice sword-fighting with Thror, as they walked to Aunt Susy and Tauriel. Aunt Susy and Tauriel were talking about names for the baby, when Lilybelle and Tiki walked up to them. The two females were smiling, until they saw Lilybelle's face.

"Lilybelle, what is the matter? You have been crying, "stated Tauriel, who got up to hug the hobbit.

"Sit down, Lilybelle. What is wrong? "asked Susy, as Tiki snuck away to listen to the talk in the forge. Tiki knew that his Ma and aunt will take care of Aunt Lilybelle.

When he made it back to the forge, he heard the end of an argument between Thorin and Fili. Thorin and Balin were trying to talk Fili out of going to the dungeon. But Uncle Fili was determined to make it on his own way, without help from them.

Sighing, Thorin asked, "So, who is going with you to the dungeon? "

"Steven had mention about Griff, Ren, and himself going next week. He wanted me to go with them, so I am planning to do so, "replied Fili.

"What about Xander? "asked Balin.

"He has too many duties he needs to perform for the king. Two more caves got damaged by the nobles' sons again. He has to turn two lads back into flesh, and repair the mosaics of the caves. And one cave needs to be repaired, since they are getting more people coming to Logan. They were using that cave as a storage place, and now they need it for a home, "answered the blonde dwarf.

"Well, I will go with you, Fili to find Steven, Griff, and Ren. They are most likely at The Rusty Spoon. Thorin, can you tell Tauriel where I went, if she comes looking for me, "said Kili.

"I will tell her, Kili. Fili, before you go to the dungeon, please come by to see us, "said a worry Thorin.

"I was going to leave Lilybelle in your care, before I leave. So, I will come by to see you, "said Fili.

"Da, can I go with you and Uncle Fili to The Rusty Spoon? "asked Tiki.

"Sure, son. You are almost a grown dwarf, and you have been there before, "said a smiling Kili. Tiki quickly joined his Da and uncle. The trio waved at Thorin and Balin, as they left the forge.

As they walked to the tavern, Fili told Kili and Tiki about his idea of adding a weapon shop to his forge.

"That is a great idea, Fili, especially if you can find some magical weapons in the dungeon. But you should also sell armors and others items as well, "stated Kili. "Then, you will never have a problem in making coinage. "

"If I can get the weapons and armors, then this should be my last visit to the dungeon. But keep an eye on Lilybelle for me, Kili. She has been so upset about me going back to the dungeon, "said Fili.

"I will, brother, "said a smiling Kili. Then a frown appeared on his face, as he asked Fili, "Have you heard about Eurus? "

"No, Kili. What about Eurus? "wondered Fili.

"He had disappeared, when he went to go see a sick friend, who lives near the south dungeon. Calliann is beside herself with worry. So, please be careful in that dungeon, because of that witch, the Siren. Many believe that she is enchanting any male that goes near that place, "said Kili.

"I will be careful, Kili. Besides, what does she want with a dwarf? "teased Fili. The two dwarves and half-elf arrived at The Rusty Spoon, and opened the door.

They saw Steven, Griff, Ren, and Xander at their usual table, talking and laughing as they drank. The two dwarves and half-elf went to join their friends.

"Look who is here! The sons of Durin coming to visit their good friends, "said a happy Steven. "What brings you here? "

"You told me that you are going to the south dungeon next week. I wish to join you, if I may, "said Fili. Xander frown at the news, but kept quiet, while his three friends smiled at Fili. Tiki and Kili noticed the wizard's look.

"We would be happy to have your swords with us, Fili, "exclaimed Griff. "We are planning to leave at the middle of the week. "

"I will be ready. Oh before I forget, Xander can I borrow your Bag of Ease? "asked Fili.

"Sure, Fili. Come by the cave, on the day you leave for the dungeon, "said Xander. "I wonder why you want to go to the dungeon. "

"Business is slow at the forge, so I am planning of sell weapons and armors at the forge, as well. "

"Are you going to be buying weapons and armors, as well, Fili? "asked an excited Steven.

"Yes, Steven, "said a smiling Fili.

"Then, I will be a regular customer at your place, besides Ren here, "said Steven, with a smile.

"It is skills with your weapon that is important, Steven, "stated Ren, as Griff punched Steven's arm.

"Ow, Griff! That hurts! Ren, I do have skills, but it does not hurt to have that extra help. I love my lighting halberd, and I am always looking for something better, "said Steven.

"Like your women, Steven, "teased Kili, as Tiki smiled.

"I thought you were my friend, Kili? What kind of friends do I have? "said a shocked Steven.

"Good friends, Steven. I will see the three of you next week. I am going home to prepare for the journey, "said Fili.

"Fili, I am coming by to see if you can sharpen my axes, "said Griff.

"The same for my swords, "said Ren.

"Come by today, and I will get them ready for you, "said Fili. "See you later. " The men waved at the two dwarves and half-elf. Tiki took another look at the men at the table, and had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to these men. Xander was having the same feeling as Tiki, but he kept silent because all adventurers knew the risk of entering a dungeon…that it might be their last journey.

Chapter 21 **The South Dungeon**

Radnor hurried through the halls of the south dungeon. He had promise the Siren he would tell her if the dwarf, Fili was heading for the dungeon.

'Why is she interested in that dwarf? 'he thought. It was beyond Radnor's comprehension, but he wanted to get paid.

A large dark form jumped out in front of Radnor, making him scream. It was the Siren's servant, the somber Doro who step out to intercept Radnor. The sword-maker hated looking at the one-eyed creature, with jagged teeth. Doro's face always gave Radnor the chills, but he had to deal with him, since he serves the Siren.

"Take me to your mistress, Doro. I got a message for her, "stated Radnor, as the Cyclops looked Radnor over.

"Follow me, man-creature. " Doro lead the way, because the way to the Siren's chamber was confusing. Radnor got caught by the Cyclops two months ago, and was being use to bring men to the south dungeon. This Fili was the last one she wanted, so he was about to be paid. Radnor was imagining many treasures, as his payment.

Doro brought him to a large chamber that had black silk curtains hanging from the ceiling. A beautifully carved divan, with gold and red pillows was at the right side of the chamber. Next to the divan were two decorative chairs fit for a king, which had gold and black striped cushions. On the far left of the chamber was a huge bed, which looked like a huge spider web, with four bedposts. A tapestry, with the images of monsters tearing up people was on the wall next to a doorway, which led into a smaller chamber. The image on the tapestry always turns Radnor's insides into jelly.

Radnor cringed until he looked at the Siren, who was gazing into her crystal sphere. She was sitting on a small chair made from her lovers' bones.

The Siren slowly turned to Radnor, and gaze at him. Radnor still cannot get over how beautiful the Siren was. She had long black hair, which would move like silk over her shoulders. Her cat-like eyes were grey and cold when she looked at him. Her inviting lips always stir Radnor's passion, as he had hoped to taste those lips. The Siren stood, and lust filled Radnor's eyes as he looked at her curvaceous body, in a dark gown.

"What do you want, Radnor? "asked the Siren, in her deep and sexy voice.

"You told me to tell you when the dwarf was heading to the dungeon. He is coming, "said Radnor.

"Excellent! I cannot wait for my new addition, "said a smiling Siren. "He will be a wonderful plaything for a long while, until I get bored of him. Then, he can join the others in my gallery. "

"You do not want me for a plaything? "asked a hopeful Radnor.

"You are not pretty, Radnor. I would be surprise if any woman noticed you, "stated a purring Siren.

Radnor frown at the Siren, and said, "I want my payment, as you promise me. Where is my gold? "

"Doro, show the man his treasure, "said the Siren. Doro took a small bag from a dressing table, next to the bed. He shook the bag in front of Radnor, as coins clinked in the bag. The sword-maker put his hand out to receive the bag. Doro opened the bag, and pouring the gold coins into his opened mouth.

"What are you doing?! That is my gold! "shouted Radnor. "He is swallowing my gold! "

Leaning back against one of the bedposts, the Siren said with a smile, "Then go and gets your gold, Radnor. "  
"And how am I suppose to do that? "sneered Radnor, with hatred in his eyes.

"Doro will help you, "said the Siren. Radnor's face paled as he finally realized what the payment the Siren had planned all along to give him.

"You promise me you would not hurt me. You said you needed me, "said a scared Radnor.

"I do not need you anymore, and I lied, "said a smiling Siren. Doro grabbed Radnor, who screamed and fought the Cyclops. But his puny attends to get out of the monster's gasp was futile.

"Do you want any of his flesh, Mistress? "asked Doro, as he looked at the witch.

"I do not eat foul flesh, Doro. He is all for you to devour, "said a smiling Siren. Doro smiled with his jagged teeth, as Radnor still fought with desperation.

"Do you wish me to kill him first, Mistress? "

"No, Doro. I love to hear them scream. Besides, I know how you love it when they are still fresh. "

"Thank you, Mistress. " The Siren smiled, and walked to the small chamber she had created for her gallery. She had four statues at the moment, but she was planning to add more. She had captured the adventurers, Knox and his brother, Royden. What a handsome pair they were. Then, the Siren saw the farmer heading for the city of Logan, a big and strong fellow, who had a wife and six children. None of them wanted to play with her, so she turned them into stone, as her trophies. She walked over to her new statue of an elf.

When the Siren looked at the new statue, she thought, 'Too bad, Eurus. You did not want to be my plaything, because of your wife. Since you turn away from my embrace, you have now become one of my statues. And what a handsome statue you are. ' Radnor's screams were heard echoing through the dungeon, as the Siren smiled.

Fili was excited about going to the dungeon, as he put Xander's Bag of Ease into his belt. He walked next to Steven, who was talking about the gold that they were going to go get. He told Fili about a small chamber that was located at the far left side of the entrance. The last time they were at the chamber, they only managed to carry four small bags of gold. Now, that the four adventurers got the Bag of Ease, they can fill it with treasure, until they empty the room. Steven, Griff, and Ren were happy that Fili thought of getting that bag.

The four adventurers walked through the trees-covered road, on the outskirt of Logan. Fili remember how fourteen years ago, when the dwarves were traveling to Logan to start a new life, they had passed through here. Aunt Susy was carrying Little Xander at the time, Bombur was bringing his wife and children, and all was excited to see the city. Fili never dreamed that he would meet Lilybelle at Logan, and fall in love.

He felt bad about leaving Lilybelle in tears, as he left her with Uncle Thorin, Aunt Susy, and Balin, at Oakenshield. But Fili would do anything to make her life easier, even if it would mean his death. But he does hope he will see his wife again, and the children she is carrying. They had waited for so long to have children, and now they are coming.

"What are you thinking about, Fili? "asked Griff, who was smiling at the quiet dwarf.

"I just wondering if the twins are lads, lassies, or one of each, "said a smiling Fili.

"So when is Lilybelle having the babies? "asked Ren.

"In two months, the babies are supposed to arrive, "said a proud Fili. "I do not know what names Lilybelle had picked out for them, because she had not told me. "

They continued to walk until they almost made it to crossroads, which heads to Logan, the Blue Mountains, and the Eastway. They decided to camp on the road, since it was almost dark. The men made a campfire, while Fili guarded for flying creatures. They talked and ate jerky, until they rolled up into their cloaks, to go to sleep.

In the morning, they quickly got up, and roll up their cloaks, and put them in their travelling bags. Adventurers always leave their traveling bags outside the entrance to the cave, that way others know someone is in the dungeon. The four males were talking about Logan and their friends. Steven was talking about his newest female companion, when they reach the crossroads.

"The crossroads! We are ten minutes away from the south dungeons, "said a smiling Steven.

"Have you heard about Eurus? "asked Fili, as they continued to walk.

"The tree-shaper from Little Logan? "asked Ren.

"Yes, the elf that is married to a man's woman, "stated Fili.

"No. What about Eurus the elf? "asked Griff, as the other two men looked at the dwarf.

"He went to go visit a sick friend, who lives near the south dungeon. And both Eurus and the man are missing, "stated Fili, as the others pondered what the dwarf was saying.

"Do you think it was the Siren? "asked Steven.

"I do not know, but I think we need to be careful, while we are in the dungeon, "said Fili.

"I wish Xander was with us. He could probably fight the witch for us, "said Ren. "Like the one he fought in Newlyn's Cavern.

"Do you want to turn back? "asked Steven, who felt guilty, because he was pushing the others to go to the south dungeon.

"No! "said Fili, Griff, and Ren, as they continued to walk toward the south dungeon.

"We will just stay on the east hallway, and stay away from the center, "said Griff, as his companions all nodded in agreement.

They all ponder the witch, as they walked in silence. They finally arrived at the stone entrance of the south dungeon. The three men and dwarf saw the two adventurers' traveling bags still where they left it.

"Those traveling bags look like Knox's and Royden's "said a sad Ren.

"Do you think they are dead? "asked Steven.

"Not Knox. He was a great swordsman, with that big claymore of his, "answered Griff.

"Did they go by themselves? "asked a curious Fili.

"No. They were in a group of six adventurers. The group was leaving the dungeon. The adventurers were being careful, and were almost to the entrance. Their leader noticed the brothers were gone, "said Griff. "They tried to go back inside to look for them, but were attacked by monster insects. They barely made it back to Logan. "

"Their leader Marwood is planning to get a larger group, and go see what happened to the brothers, "added Ren. Fili sighed, and looked toward the entrance. They all put their traveling bags next to Knox's and Royden's.

"Shall we? "asked Fili.

"Yes! "answered the men, as they all got their weapons ready, and enter the dungeon.

Everything was quiet in the front chamber of the south dungeon. The adventurers sense that something is waiting to happen. Steven pointed to the east hallway, and led the group down the hall. Griff and Fili were walking in the middle of the group, as Ren guarded their path behind them. They walked for ten minutes down the hall, feeling nervous for the first time. They were confused about the feeling, because they always felt confident when they enter any dungeon. Something flew between the men, causing them to dodge toward the walls on each side of the hallway. Fili yelped, as he went half way through the wall.

"What is this? "asked a confused Fili. The men gathered next to the dwarf, who was half visible.

"You found a hidden passage, Fili. There must be a crystal somewhere creating the false wall. Do not move, Fili, until we find the crystal, "said Ren. The three men search the walls of the hallway, until Griff's right hand felt a small bump.

"I found something here, but it is a slight bump, "said Griff, as he kept his hand on the protrusion. Ren slide his hand under Griff's hand, feeling for the bump. He put his hand on the bump, as Griff removed his hand. Ren took out one of his daggers, and worked to remove the cover over the crystal. Finally he uncovers the crystal, and using his dagger pries it off the wall.

When the crystal was removed, the illusion of the wall that was hiding part of Fili disappears. Ren dropped the crystal into a pouch, at his belt. Steven helped the dwarf to his feet, and they all looked down a short hall. They could see a door at the end of the hall.

"There must be something valuable pass that door for the hall to be hidden, "said Steven, as he turn to enter the hall. Griff stopped the womanizer, who looked at him with surprise.

"Steven, if there something valuable passed that door, then there should be more traps than a false wall. Wait until I check out the hallway first, "said Griff. "Ren, do you still carry an apple on you, as a treat? "

"Yes, Griff, "replied Ren, as he took a red apple out of his pouch. "You owe me another apple. "

Griff smiled, as he took the apple. The axe man rolled the apple down the hall all the way to the door, but nothing happened.

"You owe me a clean apple. " Ren's friends chuckled. Griff handed one of his axes to Fili to hold, as he swung back, and threw his other axe toward the door. Darts started flying throughout the hall, and embedding themselves into the opposite wall. When the axe hit the door, an electrical charge was buzzing and hitting the axe. Fili gave Griff his other axe back.

"Well, it seems like we need to hunt down more crystals in the hallway. There has to be great treasure in that room for so many dangerous traps, "stated Ren.

For the next thirty minutes, Steven would sweep the floor with his halberd to makes sure the path was safe. Then, the four adventurers would search both side of the hall for crystals. Every time they remove a crystal, they disarm a trap. Griff had pulled out one of the dart out of the wall, and noticed that the tips had poison on it. He did not try to smell or taste the poison, in case that would poison him. They finally made it to the door, and had removed ten crystals, which they had put in Ren's pouch. Ren had picked up his apple, wiped the apple, and put it in his pouch.

"So, what are we going to do about the door? "asked Fili, as they studied the electrified door.

"Let us throw water on it, "said Steven.

"Water? "asked Griff, who looked at the polearm fighter.

"Well, I accidently spilled water on my halberd, and it stop working. So, I had to get Xander to fix it for me, and he said that electricity and water do not mix, "said Steven, as he took his water skin off his belt. Griff, Ren, and Fili backed away, as Steven threw his water onto the door. A loud sparking noise was heard coming from the door, then silence. Griff slowly approached the door, and carefully touched his axe's handle. He felt nothing, so he pulled out his axe.

"So, who is going to lift the latch? "asked Ren, as they all stood in front of the door. Steven quickly lifts the latch, and pushes the door open. The other three protested, and got their weapons ready. They all froze, as they look at a creature sitting among the piles of gold, jewels, weapons, armors, and treasure chests.

The creature slowly turned to them, and gaze at them with a sad look. It has a face of a woman, with an unusual headgear. It had wings on its back, and the body of a lion.

"What is it? "asked a confused Fili, as they all stared at the creature.

"I am called a sphinx. I am suppose to tell you a riddle, and you guess at it, then I am suppose to kill you, "answered the sad sphinx. "But I feel so ill; I do not wish to kill anyone. "

"You can talk, "said a smiling Fili. "Then, why are you here? " Fili approached the sphinx, as the others try to restrain him.

"I was living in a pride in our desert, when the Siren hunted us down, and captured me. She took me from my mate and two clubs. I miss them dearly. "

"My mate is about to have two, as well, "said Fili, as the creature smiled.

"Why are you here, dwarf? "asked the sphinx.

"For my mate and children, "answered Fili, truthfully.

"Out of all who are here, you are looking for treasure for love. These men are doing it for greed. I will not kill you, dwarf. And you can take some of the treasure with you. "

The adventurers looked at each other, as Ren said, "Take the creatures offer, Fili. Lilybelle needs you, especially to help her raise the twins. " Fili shook his head.

Looking at the sphinx, Fili asked, "Why are you ill? "

"Sphinxes are not meant to be kept in bondage. Even if we are fed, we slowly die, "replied the creature.

"What if I free you? Well, you promise not to kill anyone of us, and leave? "asked Fili. The creature's head popped up, as tears fell from its eyes.

"Yes, gladly. But be quick about gathering your gold, before the Siren sends her horde to retrieve you, "warn the sphinx. Fili took out his sword, and broke the chain that had prison the sphinx. The sphinx slowly stood up, making fear enter the adventurers' hearts. It was a huge creature, especially when she spread her wings.

"Thank you, dwarf, "said the sphinx, who nodded and hurried out of the room. They could hear her shouting, "Do not tarry! "

"Let us hurry and fill the Bag of Ease, before the Siren get wise, "said Griff, as Fili took out the bag from his belt. They quickly opened the bag, and started throwing things into the bag. They did not stop to see what they were grabbing, because they knew danger was coming their way. They finally put in everything they could pick up, except for two set of armor.

"We should be able to carry them between two of us, "said Steven.

"Leave it! "shouted Fili, who was feeling afraid.

"It is for you and Lilybelle, "said Griff. Fili sigh, and quickly joined Ren, as they carried one of the suits of armor. Griff and Steven were carrying the other suit, and quickly slid them into the bag, which had a small lump. They decided for Ren to carry the bag, since he was the fasted runner. They quickly hurried down the hall, but being careful in case of danger. Ren was in the lead, as Steven and Fili were in the middle, with Griff protecting their backs.

They could see the front chamber, when something hit Griff, knocking him into the wall. The axe man fell unconscious to the ground.

"Griff! "screamed Steven, as they heard Griff hitting the wall. An orc was standing over Griff, who was not moving. Steven charged the monster, and hit it with his halberd. He killed the monster, which collapse next to his friend. Steven and Fili grabbed Griff by his arms, and were trying to drag him to the exit. They heard a group of orcs heading their way. The three friends looked down the hall, and knew that they will be killed or captured, before escaping.

"Ren, go get help! "shouted Fili, as he stood ready to defend Griff.

"But Fili…! "said Ren, as he looked at the dwarf's eyes.

"Go, "said Fili softly, as he stood next to Steven. Ren frown, and turn to head out the entrance of the south dungeon. Two huge flying beetles followed Ren, as he ran toward Logan.

The orcs over-powered the man and the dwarf, taking their weapons away, and dropping them on the ground.

"DO NOT KILL THEM! "screamed a loud voice. Doro walk in among the orcs that were cowering at the Cyclops. "Take the two men and dwarf to our mistress. "

"But we are hungry for some flesh. This dead fool here is not enough for all of us to eat, "said a large orc, who had kicked the dead orc that Steven had killed.

"He is enough! "snapped Doro.

"Give us one of the men to eat, "said the huge orc, who never gave much respect to the Cyclops, like his other fellow orcs. Doro took out his large spear, and sliced the orc's head off.

"You got enough flesh now. "

The Cyclops spat on the dead orc, as the other orcs took up his body, and carried the three adventurers to the Siren. The orcs were laughing as they dragged the two fighting friends, and the unconscious man. Doro looked at the direction at the one, who got away, but hopefully the fool will bring others to rescue his friends.

Ren ran as fast as he could, with the two monster beetles chasing him. He felt that his heart would burst, but kept running. He ran for eight hours without stopping, with the monsters behind him. If it was not for the love of his friends, he would have lie down and just die. But Ren kept running, until he saw the walls of Logan.

"XANDER! "Ren screamed, as the man collapse near the wall of Logan. The beetles were heading for the exhausted man, when fire engulfed the two beetles. Some of Logan's guards ran to the prone man. The beetles fell to the ground in flames, as Xander and his two visitors, Thorin and Kili ran to the heavy breathing Ren. Captain Patric had sent for Sebastian for the weak swordsman. He also sent another guard to tell about the arrival of Ren to the family, at Oakenshield.

"Ren, where are the others? "asked Xander, as Ren tried to slow his heart and breathing down.

"An orc knocked out Griff, so Steven and Fili stayed to protect him from a horde of orcs. Fili, sent me to go get help, "said a heavy breathing Ren. Thorin closed his eyes, as he thought of Fili.

"I am going, "said Kili.

"Wait, Kili, "said Xander.

"Wait?! No! Fili is my brother, and I promise Lilybelle to go get him back, "said a determine Kili.

"Fine, but we need to see who can go with us, "said Xander.

"I am going back, "said Ren. "I cannot forget the look Fili gave me, when I left. I need to go back. "

"Fine. Here is Sebastian. If he says you are well enough, you can go with Kili and me, "said Xander. "How about you, Captain Patric? "

"I cannot go, and neither can any of my men. The king had made it an order that we cannot rescue anyone at the south dungeon. The adventurers choose to go there, even with it being dangerous, "stated Captain Patric, sadly.

"I will go, "said Thorin, as Xander pondered.

"Thorin, I have an idea. I know how Tauriel would react, if Kili goes with Ren and me to the south dungeon. She will want to go, as well. So, we need a small group to go in, and rescue our friends. So, I figure with Kili, Tauriel, Ren, and I would be enough. But in case we get captured, you and your dwarves must come and rescue us, "said Xander.

"That sounds like a good plan, my friend. And Kili, we will care for Tiki, until you return, "said Thorin, as Kili smiled and place his forehead to Thorin's.

"Sebastian, how is Ren? "asked the wizard.

"He is fine now. I gave him some of the healing elixir, and he is back to his old self…the poor thing, "teased the healer. Sadly, he looked at Xander, and added, "Be careful. That witch will not want a fellow sorcerer in her domain. She will try to destroy you. "

"I know, Sebastian. But I would do anything for my friends…Steven, Griff, and Fili. " The healer nodded, and left to go to his hovel. Sebastian stopped as he watched Lilybelle, Tauriel, and Susy hurrying to the group outside the walls of Logan. Following close behind them, was Balin and the three lads: Little Xander, Tiki, and Thror.

"Where is Fili? Where is my Fili?! "cried Lilybelle, as she saw Ren, on the ground.

"He and the others were captured Lilybelle. We are going back to get Fili, Steven, and Griff, "stated Ren, as Xander slowly helped the swordsman to his feet.

"I am going to go get Fili, Lilybelle, "said Kili, as Tauriel gasp.

"I am going with you, Kili. So, do not try to talk me out of going, "warned Tauriel.

Joining their bite-scarred hands, Kili replied, "Forever together, Tauriel. " The couple smiled at each other.

"Da? "asked a worry Tiki.

"Son, I am leaving you in the hands of your Uncle Thorin and Aunt Susy. We will return, I promise you, "said Kili, as he hug his son.

"I will take care Tiki, Kili, "promised the thirteen years old Little Xander, who was already taller than his parents, at 5'6".

"Alright, Xander, "answered a smiling Kili, as he patted Little Xander's shoulder.

"Go get your weapons Kili and Tauriel, and then meet Ren and me at my cave, "said Xander the wizard. The couple took off running into Logan.

"How do I know if you are captured, Xander? "asked Thorin.

"I will find a way to get words to you, Thorin, "said a smiling Xander. The man and the dwarf clasped hands, and then hugged. Thorin looked toward the ground, as he walked back to his home. He did not want to tell the family the plan that the wizard had made, that included the dwarves. Thorin did not want to unset his wife in her condition, until they are at the privacy of their home. Susy and Balin helped a crying Lilybelle walked behind Thorin, as the lads were the last to follow.

Xander helped Ren walked to his cave, and asked to repeat what had happened to the four adventurers. Ren handed the bag of treasure to the wizard; and slowly told about finding the fake wall, disarming the traps, meeting the sphinx, and getting the treasure. Then, he told how Griff was ambushed by an orc, knocked into the wall, and falling unconscious to the ground. Then Ren continued by telling about the horde of orcs running toward them, and knew that they could not get Griff out of the dungeon in time. Xander gave some food to Ren, as they waited for Kili and Tauriel.

Fifteen minutes later, Kili and Tauriel arrived with their bows and swords.

"Poor Tiki was upset to see us go, Xander, "said a sad Tauriel. "But I will not be separated from Kili. " The wizard smiled, then grabbed his staff and traveling bag. He looks at the walls of Logan, and wonder if he will see the place again. The four companions headed away from Logan, as they walked to the south dungeon. A cloaked figure followed behind the four rescuers, taking his time.

The Siren looked up from her crystal sphere, where she had be viewing Ren reach the walls of Logan. The orcs brought in the struggling Steven and Fili, and dragged the unconscious Griff to the tapestry. An orc moved the tapestry to reveal a large cage next to the wall. The orc used a big dark key, and opened the door for the two orcs dragging Griff. They dropped the axe man on the floor of the cage, and moved out of the way. The Siren watched as the orcs pushed Steven and Fili into the cage, and locked the door.

"Leave! "the Siren commanded, as she watched the man and the dwarf. Steven and Fili hurried to the bars to look at the witch, as the orcs left.

"Why are we here? "asked Steven.

"Fili, I was not expecting you to have very handsome friends. Too bad one of your friends got away. But I can see in my sphere that he is coming back with three other companions, "stated the witch. "I really wanted to capture Fili, but you and your sleeping friend are a welcome surprise. "

"Why do you want me? "asked a confused Fili.

"I needed a new playmate, the last one became boring. He was too ugly to be part of my gallery of statues, so I ate him. And his bones make a wonder chair, "said a wistful Siren. A look of horror appeared on Steven and Fili's faces, as the Siren slightly laughed. A groan escaped from Griff, as Steven and Fili hurried to their friend's side.

"What happened to me? "asked a groggy Griff, as Steven and Fili helped him to his feet.

"Hmmm…I just love tall men, "said the Siren, as she eyed Griff, who was over 6 feet tall. His blue eyes and dark hair made him look dangerous, which made many women in Logan look his way.

Griff heard the Siren, and looked at her direction with a dark and angry look. Steven and Fili watch as the Siren approached them.

"So Fili? Will you agree to be my lover for a while? "asked the Siren, as Fili's mouth dropped.

"Why would he want with you, when he got a beautiful wife at Little Logan? "snapped Steven.

"What a thing to say to me, handsome. Too bad you had insulted me, "said the Siren, who waved her hands in Steven direction. She said some horrendous words, which made the three friends cringed.

"Griff, I do not feel so good, "said Steven, as he backed away from the Siren. Steven looked down at his legs, and saw how his clothing was losing color, and turning white. Steven looked sadly at Griff and Fili, and slowly turned into stone.

"No, Steven! "screamed Fili, who went to the statue of his friend. Griff sadly look at the jolly fellow, who was always making them laugh. Now, his words were silent forever. Griff turn to the witch, and glared at her.

"Doro! Come get my new statue, and put it in the gallery, "said the Siren. The huge Cyclops appeared in the chamber, as Griff and Fili stared at the frightening creature. "If you try to escape or attack Doro as he enters the cage, I will have him destroy your friend's body. He maybe a statue, but he is still alive. " Griff and Fili slowly backed away from the door, as the Cyclops unlocked the cage, and entered. He quickly lifted the frozen Steven, and locked the door behind him. Doro carried Steven to the small chamber, and placed the polearm fighter next to Eurus.

" Anything else, mistress? "asked Doro.

"Why do you ask Doro? "inquire the witch.

"The orcs are clamor for more flesh, so I was planning to take them hunting through the countryside. We should be able to raid some of these smaller villages for man's flesh, "stated Doro.

"Fine, Doro. I can handle anyone that comes to help these two fools. You have my permission to hunt, "said the Siren. "Besides, Fili has a week to make his decision to be my plaything. Either he agrees, or you can carry him into the gallery with the others, Doro. "

Doro laughed, and said, "Yes, mistress. " The Cyclops bowed to the witch, and left.

"Let us see who is coming to rescue you two, "said the witch. The Siren went to her crystal sphere, and peered into the foggy ball. "I see your friend is coming back with another dwarf…a female elf…must be Eurus' wife…and a wizard. I will enjoy destroying that wizard. Strange, they have not noticed, but someone is following them. I wonder who it can be. No matter, they will all fall into my trap, like you did. "

"Trap? "said Fili, as he went to the bars of the cage.

"Yes, I had Radnor say lies about you, so you would have to come to the dungeon, "said a smiling Siren.

"That Radnor! Wait until I get my hands on him! "snapped Fili, with anger.

"Too late. Radnor is dead. Doro ate him, "answered the witch, as Griff and Fili paled. "So, let us relax, as we wait for your friends to arrive to rescue you. "

"Have Radnor been helping you all this times? "asked Griff.

"Yes. He told the adventurers about the treasures in the south dungeon, which help me to capture those brothers. He told the farmer that he needed help, because his friend was trapped in the dungeon. And he poisoned Eurus' friend, and told Eurus that his friend was sick. Eurus' friend was very delicious, "said the smiling sorceress.

"I do not feel sorry for Radnor any more. He deserved the fate he was given, "stated a grim Griff. The Siren laughed, as she went back into peering into the crystal sphere.

Whispering to Griff, Fili said, "I feel like this is my fault. If I had swallowed my pride, you and I would not be in this cage right now. And Steven would have been dreaming about his latest female companion. "

"Fili, it is not your fault. We knew one day, we would get into some kind of trouble. I have a feeling that we will get out of this place, and back to Logan. When or how, I do not know, "whispered Griff back, as they stood there waiting, and hoping to be rescued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 22 **The Rescue**

"So, what is the plan, Xander? "asked Kili, as they walked toward the south dungeon. Ren, Kili, and Tauriel looked expectantly at the wizard, who kept looking at three crystals. The crystals were blue, red, and yellow, and they were glowing.

"Ren told me that Griff was unconscious. If they took all of our friends, which I expected they did, they would have to drag Griff to the witch…and Griff is a very tall fellow. I got a potion here, which will show us the drag marks on the floor of the dungeon, "stated Xander.

"Good, we get to the chamber where Steven, Griff, and Fili are. But how do we handle the witch and her monsters? "asked Ren. The group was walking as fast as they could, without tiring themselves. They were trying to get to their friends before something terrible happens to them.

"I will fight with the witch, while you try to get to the others, and release them, Ren. That would make our numbers up to seven, which will help us to fight the orcs, "said a sighing wizard.

"What if Steven, Griff, and Fili are already dead? "asked Tauriel, with tears in her eyes.

"They are not dead. See these crystals, how brightly they shine. " Xander show them the three crystals that he had been peeking at, since they had left Logan.

"They are beautiful, Xander, "remark Kili, as he touched the blue one.

"I made these three crystals to show me the lives of our friends. The blue one is for Fili, the red crystal for Griff, and the yellow crystal for Steven. As long as the crystals glow, that shows me that our friends are alive, "stated the wizard. Ren, Kili, and Tauriel smiled, as they continued to walk. The cloaked person could barely see them, but keep walking behind them.

The traveling companions kept walking even in the dark, since Xander was using his staff to light the way. They were safe as long as they stay on the Traveler's road. After ten hours, they finally reached the crossroads, and they decided to rest a bit, before going on. It was past the middle of the night, and they were very sleepy.

"You look worried, Xander. Why? "asked Ren, as he drank some water from Xander's water bag.

"I was wondering why the witch is called the Siren. I am afraid she knows the Siren's Call spell, "explained Xander.

"What is that? "asked Kili.

"She sings the spell, and put men into a trance. The men would do as she asks them to do. I do not know if that spell will work on me, since I am an Outsider. And I know for sure, it will not work on Tauriel, since she is a female, "stated the wizard.

"Well, if she is alone, then you and I will handle her, Xander, "said Tauriel.

"If we are lucky, that would be wonderful, "said Xander, as he gave each one a potion to drink. "Drink this potion and it will make you feel like you have had a good night sleep. You will be ready to fight, without being tired. " Everyone drank their potion, and felt ready to move on. Xander lead the way to the south dungeon, worrying about the outcome of the confrontation with the witch. After they moved on to the south dungeon, the cloaked person arrived at the crossroad. The person looked around the dark crossroads, and then continued on behind the group.

The companions arrived at the dungeon, and looked at the six traveling bags, that were lit by a torch. Seeing the bags gave Ren a twisted pain of guilt. Xander saw the look on Ren's face, and patted his back.

"It is not your fault, Ren. Fili sent you for help, and you did what he wanted you to do, "comfort Xander, as the swordsman looked at him.

Ren smiled, and said, "Let us go get our friends back from that witch, Xander. " They got their weapons readied, and the companions entered the south dungeon, as the cloaked person watched.

They looked around the front chamber, and saw nothing. The ominous feeling that Ren had felt before was gone. Xander was looking on the ground, and looked at Ren for an answer.

"Griff collapsed inside the east hallway, Xander, "stated the swordsman, as the wizard nodded. Looking down the east hallway, the wizard sent a stream of flame from his staff to light the torches on the wall. Xander entered the east hallway, and stopped. Steven, Griff, and Fili's weapons were still lying on the floor where they were thrown. Ren quickly grabbed Griff's axes, and put one of the axes on Griff's traveling bag. Ren was using one of his swords and one of Griff's axes as a weapon. Griff would need his axe to defend himself, when they release him.

Kili did the same with his brother's swords and daggers. He put one sword and six daggers on Fili's Traveling bag. Kili kept one of the swords to be partner with his sword. Tauriel gently lean Steven's halberd next to the entrance of the south dungeon. They went back to Xander, who stood waiting for them, in the east hallway.

The wizard looked at the ground where they found the weapons, and could see a bit of the floor had been marked, but not too clearly. He reached into his cloak, and took out a vial with red smoke in it. Xander literally pour the vapors onto where it looks to be dragged marks. A red path went down the hallway, showing the dragged marks of Griff's feet.

"That is amazing, Xander, "said a smiling Kili, as the other two smiled.

"Let us be careful, because they must have other hidden doorways going down this hall. It sounded like she had set a trap for you, Ren, and knew that your group was coming to the dungeon, "said Xander.

"I do not like the sounds of that, "stated Tauriel, as she had her sword and dagger readied. They walked slowly down the hall.

"Who did she want to capture? "asked Kili, as he kept checking the hall behind them. Suddenly, Tauriel stabbed her sword into the wall, and a small orc armed with a knife, collapsed onto the floor.

"I am so glad you are here, Tauriel, "said a smiling Kili, as he sighs in relief. Tauriel smiled at her husband.

"The answer to your question, Kili…I think she was after Fili, "stated Xander.

His companions softly said, "What? "

"I thought it was strange that Fili was not getting any work, since he is a great sword-maker. Ren had shown me the sword that Fili had made for him. So I figured that the Siren had something to do with him coming here. She had to force him to come to the dungeon, "explained Xander.

"How did you figure that out, Xander? "inquired an amazed Ren.

"I use to know a conniving woman, "stated Xander, as he remember his marriage to his ex-wife.

Ren nodded as he remembered the stories the wizard had told him about the ex-wife.

"Yes, so be careful. In case, the Siren knows of our existed in the dungeon. She will send a number of her creatures to stop us, "warned Xander.

Kili kept guarding their backs, as the others slowly examine the hall and walls. Then, they heard a strange noise coming toward them. The companions stood ready to tackle whatever creature comes down the hall. The hall turned left, and coming around the corner were seven warg puppies.

"They are warg puppies…how adorable, "said a smiling Kili.

"Do not touch them! Something is not right here! "warned Xander, as he watched the puppies come closer. The puppies were playfully trotting toward the companions. When all of sudden, the puppies started snarling and foaming at the mouths, and racing closer.

"THEY ARE RABID! "shouted Ren, as he got the sword and axe ready.

"Do not let them bite you! Kill them! "said Xander, as he used his staff to hit a puppy, into the wall.

"This is horrible! I do not like killing these puppies, "replied Tauriel as she sliced a puppy with her sword. Ren quickly strike down two more puppies with the axe and sword, as Kili slashes with the two swords killing two puppies, as well. Xander finally burn the last two puppies, and looked at the others. They looked guilty about killing the young things.

"Did anyone get bit? "asked Xander. His companions shook their heads, as the wizard sighed.

"Why would she sent rabid puppies? "asked a sicken Kili.

"Mind games, "stated Xander.

"I do not understand what you mean, Xander? "stated the she-elf.

"She is trying to upset us, so we would not fight too well, "explained the wizard. "Let us continue down the hall, because the red path is still showing. " They hurried to the corner, and Xander peeked around the corner of the hall. But he saw nothing, so they continued on. The cloaked person looked at the dead puppies, and shook his head.

The Siren was laughing so hard, as she watched the rescuers kill the rabid puppies, in her crystal sphere.

"These friends of yours are so funny. They killed the warg puppies without remorse…well maybe two felt guilty, "said a smiling Siren. "Let us see how they handle the next creature I send them. "

Griff and Fili glared at the witch, as she looked in their direction. She loves the fact that they were angry with her, which gave her a thrill. The Siren knew she could bewitch them to do her bidding, but they would be emotionless objects, with no passion. She loves the emotions that she brings out in her captives. It fills and delights her, with no end. The Siren turn back to her crystal sphere, so she can continue to watch the rescuers come to her chamber. She cannot wait to see how they handle the next creature.

Xander was checking the crystals, when Ren gasped. Looking at the swordsman, he saw how pale Ren looked, so he turn to see what was down the hallway.

"Blast that woman! "snapped Xander, as he got his staff readied.

"What is it?! "asked Kili, as he and his wife stood ready.

"It is a popo hopper, "stated Ren, as he got his weapons readied.

Hopping down the hallway was a creature, which was mostly a head that is connected into the body, with no neck. It has huge legs that ended into big feet for hopping. The creature opens its big mouth to show large teeth.

"Protect Tauriel! "shouted Xander, as Ren quickly went to the she-elf side.

"What?! "exclaimed Kili, as he and Tauriel got frighten by those words.

"Popos like to eat women and children. When it sees Tauriel, it is going to fight us to get to her. And you cannot kill these creatures, because their body is protected with blubber, "stated Xander.

The popo stop hopping, when it saw the group. The creature spotted Tauriel in their midst, with its small round eyes. It started hopping faster towards them, eager to get to Tauriel. The three males fought with the popo, as it tried to bite Tauriel, who was very frighten. The creature would lunge one way, then the other way quickly.

"What can we do, Xander? "asked Tauriel, as she finally hit the popo with her sword. The popo's body just wiggles, when it gets hit by a weapon.

"I am thinking…blubber…hmmm…like bacon…fire, "muttered Xander. He pointed his staff to the popo, and sent a stream of flames. The popo jumped, and whimpered. It took off hopping fast back the way it came. The companions tried to catch their breath, as they watched the monster disappear down the hall. The wizard signaled for them to move on.

They were nervous and on edge, as they followed the twisting corridor, with the red path. Finally it stopped at an archway, which startled the rescuers.

"Are we here? "whispered Kili.

"I think so, Kili, "replied Xander. A beautiful voice was singing a song, and Kili and Ren stood confused. Slowly, man and dwarf walked into the chamber, as Xander and Tauriel watched in horror.

"Come on, Tauriel, "said Xander.

"Yes Xander, "said an angry Tauriel

Chapter 23 **The Battle**

Ren and Kili were in a trance, as they answered the Siren's Call spell. The witch was signaling to them to walk to the cage, where Griff and Fili stood in a trance. The two companions slowly walked to the cage that the Siren unlocked and opened the door. The witch sang and took their weapons from their hands, as they walked into the cage. Xander and Tauriel barely caught the Siren closing the cage door behind Ren and Kili.

"NO! "screamed Tauriel, as she charged the witch with her sword and dagger. Xander tried to stop the she-elf, but he was not fast enough. Tauriel's yell woke the four males in the cage, who looked confusedly around their surroundings. The Siren threw a black mass at Tauriel, throwing the she-elf across the chamber to hit a wall.

"Leave her alone! "shouted an angry Xander, as the witch slowly turns to the wizard.

"Strange, my spell did not work on you, wizard, "said the Siren.

"I am an Outsider. I think the Siren's Call spell works on males of Middle-Earth, "answered Xander, as he circle the Siren, who kept facing him. He went to check on a groaning Tauriel, who was trying to get on her feet.

"Too bad wizard, because you are such a handsome fellow, "said the Siren, as she said a spell.

"NO! "shouted Xander, as a big ball of blue energy flew toward the wizard. Tauriel jumped in front of Xander, and got hit by the blue ball. The she-elf screamed, as Kili ran to the bars of the cage.

"TAURIEL! "the dwarf screams, with fear. His three companions joined Kili at the bars of the cage. They watched as Tauriel collapsed unconscious onto the floor of the chamber. Xander bend over the she-elf, and saw she was breathing. He looked at the smiling Siren.

"You know the rules of magic…that the uses of the Zuune spell are forbidden. Only a dark creature of pure evil would dare use it, "accused Xander, as he stood to face the witch.

"She should not have gotten in the way of the spell, wizard, "said the Siren, as Kili cried for his wife. His companions tried to comfort him. "Eurus' wife should not have come. "

"She is my wife! "shouted Kili, as the Siren laughed.  
"An elf married to a dwarf, that is so hard to believe, "teased the witch.

"She is breathing, Kili, "stated Xander, as Kili looked hopefully at the wizard.

"Not for long, wizard. Doro never tasted elf before, "said the smiling Siren, who quickly threw the Zuune spell at the wizard. Xander was caught off guard. He fell to the floor writhing in pain. He felt like every inch of his body was pure pain. Xander lay unmoving on the floor.

"XANDER! "screamed Fili, as the others watched their hurt friend not move.

"One more time with the Zuune spell should kill your wizard, "said the witch, as she watch the others paled in fear for Xander.

When the Siren turned to face the unconscious Xander, the cloak person stood over Xander, checking on his body.

"Who are you? "demanded the Siren.

"A friend, "stated the cloaked person.

"My friend? "asked an incredulous witch.

"No, their friend, "said the stranger, who indicted the others in the chamber. The Siren laughed.

"Well, you are about to witness me kill this wizard, "said a cold Siren.

"No, you will not. I will not let you kill him, "replied the cloaked person, as he put Xander over his shoulder. The Siren angrily walked to the stranger, and yanked down the hood.

"Sebastian! "shouted the males in the cage. The Siren sang her spell at the healer, who just smiles.

"Woman, that spell does not work on me. I am not animal, I am a plant, "stated Sebastian. "By the way, you are a bit off key. "

"Aargh! "snapped the witch, in anger. "You are an Iason. You cannot interfere in any action of man. It is your law! "

"I am not interfering, I am helping an injured man, "said Sebastian. "And do not try the other spell on me, because it will not work. Besides, it is aging your body, witch. " The Siren gasped, as she hurried to her mirror on the wall. She checked her image and saw grey hairs on her head, and wrinkles on her face. The witch started crying.

"Sebastian? "asked Griff, as the four males looked hopefully at the healer.

"She is right, that I am not allowed to help you. And Kili, Tauriel is fine. She is sleeping, but she lost the baby, "said a sad healer, as he carried the unconscious Xander.

"She was with child? "said a sad Kili.

"Yes, and I am afraid so, and because of that spell the witch hit her with, she will never have any more children, "informed Sebastian. "But I will send help. "

"Thorin, "said a sad and smiling Kili.

"Yes, Thorin, "said Sebastian, as he turn and left the chamber, with the wizard. The witch glared at the Iason's leaving form, and said some foul words. She looked over at the she-elf, and turn to a huge iron chest, with decorative holes all over its walls. The witch opened the chest, and threw her clothing on the floor, in anger. She then turns to Tauriel, and using her magic floated the she-elf over the opened chest, and dropped her cruelly into the iron box. Then the Siren closed the chest, and locked it.

The Siren walked over to the two men and two dwarves, and said, "I will make sure Doro slowly eats your wife. That way, she will feel such a terrible pain before she dies, like Radnor did. " The four males glared at the Siren, who went to a spell book to see if she could repair her beauty.

Chapter 24 **Little Heroes**

Thorin had been pacing the gathering room, since he woke up in the morning. He wonders if Xander succeed in rescuing the adventurers. He is hoping they would arrive soon at Oakenshield. But the more that time passes, his hope disappears.

He remembers the talk he had with his wife, Susy last night. He was so worried about Fili and Kili that he was not listening to her. She wanted to know how he would feel if the baby she was carrying was a daughter, and not a son. He was so tire that he told her that he did not want a daughter, but only sons. He had walked out of the bedroom, and he thought he heard his wife crying at his answer.

Thorin did not have the patience now to calm his wife, who was upset with him. Susy had slept with Lilybelle in the daughters' dormitory. Oakenshield figures his wife was still crying about his answer.

A knock came on the front door, and Thorin quickly answered the door. It was the guard named Macklin at the front door, looking a bit upset.

"Yes, can I help you? "asked Thorin.

"Master Thorin, Sebastian sent me to get you. He just came back from the south dungeon carrying an unconscious Master Xander, "stated Macklin.

"I will be there as soon as I can, "said a pale Thorin, as Macklin left. Thorin slowly closed the door, and called for Balin. Balin, Susy, Lilybelle, and the lads came running down the stairs into the gathering room.

"Balin, I need you to get Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur to come to the house. Tell them to bring their weapons, because we are heading to the south dungeon. Xander and his companions had fail, and I need to get my nephews back home, "said a grim Thorin.

"I am assuming that I am coming as well, "said a smiling Balin.

"Yes Balin. I would never leave you behind, "said Thorin, who returned the smile. Balin quickly left the house, as Thorin frown at the others.

"Thorin, please do not go to the south dungeon. I do not want to lose you, as well, "said an upset Susy.

"We talked about this yesterday, wife. I have to go to the south dungeon to get Fili and Kili back. I do not have time to argue with you anymore. So please…enough! "stated Thorin, who was a bit frustrated.

Susy's face went pale, and she collapsed onto the floor. Lilybelle screamed and hurried to her Aunt Susy's side. Thorin went pale, and knelt next to his prone wife. The lads were quiet and afraid for Thorin's wife.

"Aunt Susy?! What is wrong?! "screamed a scared Lilybelle.

"Susy…Susy, what is wrong wife? "said a crying Thorin. "She is so cold. " Thorin picked up his wife, and told Little Xander to open the front door.

"Where are you going? "asked Lilybelle.

"I am taking her to Sebastian, "stated a scared Thorin.

"I am coming as well, Thorin, "said Lilybelle.

"Xander, watch over Tiki for me, "said Thorin, as he hurried to the healer, with his wife and the hobbit.

Eight years old Thror started crying, and Little Xander told him to stop his fussing.

"Thror, dwarf do not cry, "stated little Xander.

"Da cried. Besides, I am only half dwarf. It was the man side that was crying, "said Thror, as Little Xander and Tiki smiled.

"Xander, I am going to the dungeon to get my Da and Ma back, "said Tiki. "Your Da is very busy with your Ma. I think she is very sick, and it will be some time before your Da can go get my Da. "

"You cannot go alone, "said Little Xander.

"Do not try to stop me, Xander. I am going, "said a determine Tiki.

"No. I am going with you, Tiki. Remember…I have to take care of you, "said the thirteen years old Little Xander. Little Xander ran to his room, and got his sword and scabbard. He came back running to his cousin and brother. "Thror, you stay here and tell Ba what had happened to Ma. Do not tell him about Tiki and I going to the dungeon. "

"Alright, Xander. Both of you be careful, "said a sad Thror.

"Will you be alright by yourself, Thror? "asked Tiki.

"Yes, Tiki. I am a dwarf, "stated a scared Thror. The half-elf and half-dwarf waved at Thror, and left the house.

"I need to go to my house, and get my sword and bow, Xander. If we take Mist, then we can get to the dungeon quicker, "said Tiki.

"Good idea, Tiki, "said Little Xander, as they ran toward Little Logan. Bombom was practicing with an axe his Da have given him, and saw the two cousins run by. He ran after them, and saw them go into Tiki's house. Bombom waited for them, outside Tiki's front door. They were surprise to see him waiting for them.

"What are you two doing? "asked Bombom.

"Do not tell anybody, but Tiki and I are going to the south dungeon to get his parents and uncle back home, "said Little Xander.

"I am going too, "stated the sixteen years old Bombom.

"We are going to be riding Mist, Bombom, "said Tiki. "I do not think she can carry all three of us. "

"I got Butter, remember. I will ride Butter, while you ride Mist. Besides, I thought we were the Dwarves Trio? "said a sad Bombom.

"He is right. He is one of us, "stated Little Xander. "Go get your pony, while we get Mist ready, Bombom. Do not tell anyone where you are going, or they will try to stop us. " Bombom nodded, and hurry to get his pony.

When they were ready, the lads decided to go out the other exit of Little Logan. It was a path that goes along the walls of Logan. They figured that the guards at the main gate would ask questions, and stopped them. They were almost to the front wall where the main gates were, when a person stepped out in front of them.

"Where are you going, Tiki? "asked Quinn the thief. Quinn was standing in the path next to the walls of Logan. He had a small short-haired dog, beside him.

"We are just going to go for a ride, "said a worried Tiki.

Quinn smiled, and said, "You are a terrible liar, Tiki. I figured you would go to the south dungeon to rescue your parents. I am coming with you, since you will need my help. I have been trained to deal with dungeons, and I am a man. And you do need a grown person with you. Oh, this is my friend, Cat's dog. He is very good in tracking things and people. I figure he could lead us to where your parents are in the dungeon. "

"Alright, "said Little Xander. "What is your name? "

"They call me, Quinn the Thief, "said the twenty-one year old man.

"You better share Bombom's pony. I think it can carry the both of you, since you are so thin, "said Little Xander. Quinn nodded, and climbed behind Bombom, on Butter. The dog followed Quinn where ever he went, so the dog walked beside Butter. Quinn showed them an obscure pathway in the woods that would keep them hidden from the guards, who were standing in front of the main gates of Logan. They rode through the trees slowly so, that they would not crash into the branches. When they were far enough from the walls, they entered the Traveler's road. They rode quickly to the crossroad with the dog running besides them. It only took the four young heroes four hours on horseback to get to the crossroad. They looked around to make sure there was no flying creature over head, since Bombom was still scared of griffins. Quinn led the way to the south dungeon, because Cat told him how to get there. They finally saw the entrance to the dungeon, and the Dwarves Trio was starting to be afraid.

"We can do this! "stated Little Xander, as he reassures the others and himself. They got off the mare and pony, and got their weapons ready.

"That is a nice dog, Quinn. What is his name? "asked Bombom, who was carrying his axe.

"Dog. His mistress is called Cat, so she thought it would be funny if her dog was named Dog, "said a smirking Quinn.

"Girls, "said the three young lads, as they shook their heads.

Quinn slowly entered the front chamber, and took a quick look around, but there was nothing dangerous there. He signals the others, and told the dog to find the other people. The dog sniffed the ground, and headed into the east hallway. The four heroes walked into the hallway, and saw the red path, and the lit torches.

"It looks like we do not need your dog, "said Little Xander, who was acting like his father.

"What is that?! "asked a surprised Bombom. The popo hopper was trying to find Tauriel again, and saw the group near the exit. It sniff out Tiki, and started hopping real fast for the twelve years old.

"It wants Tiki! "screamed Quinn. "Go at it, dog! " The dog ran at the popo hopper, and started biting the creature's legs and feet. The popo hopper cried out, and hopped away to the exit of the dungeon and left.

"I guess we do need the dog, "said a grateful Tiki. Quinn smiled, and led the way for the others. They walked for a short bit, when the thief stopped.

"What is wrong? "asked a nervous Bombom, who kept looking everywhere.

"There is a dead orc in the hallway, "stated Quinn, who slowly approached the dead creature.

"Are you sure it is dead? "asked Bombom, who peeked around Little Xander and Tiki.

"Yes, there is a lot of blood on its chest, "stated Quinn, as he looked at the dead orc.

"Better a dead orc, than a live orc, "said Little Xander, as the others nodded. They carefully slid pass the dead orc, and continued down the hall.

The young group was almost to a turn in the hall, when they saw seven dead warg puppies on the floor of the hallway.

"I wonder who would kill puppies, "said Bombom. "That is kind of mean to kill puppies. "

"They had foam in their mouths. That means the puppies were rabid, "said Quinn. "Here dog! " The dog jumped into Quinn's arms, as he carried the dog over the dead puppies. "I promise Cat that I would take care of her dog. " The others hurried past the dead puppies.

"I think my godfather, Xander killed those puppies, because some of them are burned, "stated Little Xander. They agreed. They continued down the hall following the red path.

"Kili? " said a voice inside the decorative metal chest.

"Tauriel, are you alright? "asked Kili, as he looked through the bars.

"My body hurts, and I am very tire, "replied Tauriel. "Why am I bleeding? "

"Sebastian said that you had lost our baby. "

"What? "said an upset Tauriel. "I did not know I was with child. "

"It is alright, Tauriel. I do not blame you. I love you, wife, "said Kili.

"Would you two be quiet?! You are turning my stomach with all that love talk! "snarled the Siren, who had been trying to remove the wrinkles from her face. "I wish that Iason was here, because with Iason's blood you can make the Lanetta elixir. "

"Griff, where is Steven? "asked Ren. The Siren started laughing, as the males glared at her.

"The witch turn Steven into stone, Ren, "said Griff, as Kili and Ren gasped. Kili looked at his brother, Fili and they hugged.

"It is me that you want, Siren. Why do you not just release the others, and I will do what you ask, "said Fili.

"No, dwarf. I am going to enjoy torturing and killing this she-elf, "said the Siren.

"You leave my brother's wife alone! "snapped Fili.

"Brothers? You two look nothing alike, "teased the Siren. Fili and Kili said some dwarfish cusswords. The Siren only laughed at the dwarves. "Now, I want everyone to behave. I need to go get a few spider legs for my potion. I will return shortly. " The Siren went to a hidden door next to the small chamber.

"Da? "said a quiet voice.

"Tiki? What are you doing here?! "whispered Kili, harshly. The four heroes hurried into the chamber to the caged dwarves and men.

"Is there a key? "asked Quinn.

"Thief, you have grown so much, since I last saw you, "said a smiling Fili, as Quinn smiled back.

"I think the witch took the key with her, "said Griff. Quinn took out a pick, and was working on the lock to the door of the cage.

"Xander, I thought you said that you were going to be watching over Tiki, "said an upset Kili.

"I am watching over him. That is why I am here in the dungeon with him, "said Little Xander.

"Does your Da and Ma know that you are here, Xander? "asked Fili.

"No, or they would had stopped us, "replied Little Xander.

"Where is Ma, Da? "asked Tiki, as the half-elf looked around the chamber for his mother.

"Here Tiki, inside of this metal chest, "answered Tauriel. Tiki hurried over to the chest, when they heard a voice singing. Tiki hid behind the chest, as Little Xander, Bombom, and Quinn went into a trance, and dropped their weapons. The Siren entered the chamber, and carefully took Quinn's pick from his hand. The dog went to attack the singing Siren, who kicked the dog. The dog took off yelping, as it ran into the hall. The witch opened the cage, and Quinn, Little Xander, and Bombom entered the cage with the others. She closed the cage, and stopped singing. Tauriel had noticed that the singing did not affect Tiki.

"My my, this cage is getting very full, "said the Siren. The males in the cage came to their senses. "What little heroes we have here. "

"Let us out! My Da and Ba are coming to kill you, "yelled Little Xander. The Siren just laughed. The dog came back snarling at the witch, who quickly turned the dog into stone.

"DOG! "shouted Quinn, who hurried to the bars of the cage.

"Dog? What a funny named for a dog, "said the teasing Siren. "My my…you are so plump. " The Siren was inspecting the new arrivals in the cage, and spied Bombom. "I think I will turn you into a statue, and put you at the entrance of the dungeon. " The men stood in front of the young dwarf, who had gone pale.

"Leave Bombom alone! "shouted Tiki. The witch looked toward the direction of the chest and saw Tiki.

"What?! I did not capture all of the little heroes, "said the Siren, who slowly approached the chest.

"Run son! "screamed Kili, as Tiki trying dodged the witch's hands.

"If you run from me, I will kill your parents! "shouted the Siren. Tiki stopped running, and looked at the witch. The Siren could see the young boy was scared. "Come to me now. "

Tiki slowly walked up to the witch, and she grabbed him. The Siren looked at Tiki carefully, as he leaned away from her. "Well, no wonder the Siren's Call spell did not work with you lad, you are still a boy. Are you a brave boy? " Tiki did not move or answer. "Let us see how brave you are? "

The Siren pushes one of Tiki's sleeves up, and slowly drew her fingernail across his thin arm. Her nails were so sharp, she cut into his skin. Tiki grimaced, as the others protest what the witch was doing to the lad.

"Hmmm…you did not cry out. So, you must be a little brave. What is this? " The Siren found Tiki's keepsake pouch around his neck. "Does it have a hidden treasure? " Tiki remember years ago how his Aunt Susy gave him the pouch, and told him to throw the salt at any witch, if he wanted to escape.

"Yes, it is a treasure that my Aunt Susy gave me. Do you want to see it? "asked Tiki, who was very scared.

"Yes, show me the treasure your aunt gave you, "said a smirking Siren. Tiki opened the pouch, and threw the salt into the witch's eyes. She screamed, and clawed at her face, as she released Tiki. Tiki's mouth dropped open, as the salt ate through the witch's skin, skull, and brain. The Siren fell dead to the floor of the chamber, as everyone looked surprised at what had happened.

"I do not believe it. Tiki killed the witch! "shouted a happy Fili.

"What is going on in here? "said a voice, from the small chamber.

"Steven! "shouted Griff and Ren. Steven came out of the chamber, with Eurus, Knox, Royden, and a confused farmer.

"Steven, look in the witch's clothing to find the key for the cage, "said Fili.

Tiki hurried to Kili, who tried to hug his son, through the bars of the cage. Steven found the key, and unlocked the door to the cage. Everyone hurried out of the cage, as Kili and Tiki hurried to the chest. Quinn took his pick from where the Siren had laid it, as Dog hurried over to the young thief, wagging its tail. Quinn quickly picked the lock to the chest, and they helped a weak Tauriel out of the chest.

"Let us quickly leave before that Cyclops and his orcs come back, "said Griff. They gather their weapons quickly, and hurried back down the hall. They did not bother being careful, but moved as fast as they could. But nothing attacked the group, as they finally left the south dungeon. Mist and Butter was grazing nearby, and the adventurers decided that Tauriel and Tiki should ride Mist, as Bombom ride Butter. They happily headed back to Logan, leaving the farmer at the crossroad.

Knox and Royden walked ahead of the group, because they were eager to get back to Logan. Griff informed Eurus by his friend being eaten by the witch, which made the elf sad.

Kili had to tell Tiki about his Ma losing the baby. Then Kili told Tauriel and Tiki what Sebastian said about Tauriel not having any more children, after being injured by the witch. Both Tauriel and Tiki cried into each other's arms, as they journey back to Logan.

Then, Little Xander told everyone about what had happened to his Ma, and everyone was quiet in their thoughts. They finally saw the walls of Logan, and the guards shouted about the return of the adventurers.

Calliann came running out of Logan into Eurus' arms. The guards were patting the friends of Xander on their backs, and told them that Xander was still at Sebastian's hovel. Kili, Tauriel, and Tiki told Eurus and Calliann that they would see them later. Eurus smiled, and walked home with his arm around his wife.

The group hurried through Logan to get to the healing hovel. Everyone froze as they saw Thorin sitting on a stool outside the healing hovel, he was holding a blanket covered thing in his arms, and was crying.

"DA! "yelled Little Xander, as he ran to Thorin, who quickly got up. The father and son hugged, as Oakenshield held the blanket-covered thing away from the hug. "Is Ma alright? "

Thorin sighed, and smiled. "Your Ma is fine, Little Xander. " Everyone sighed in relief, as Thorin finally noticed Kili, Fili, and Tauriel. Then he saw Tiki and Bombom, and Xander's friends. "I do not understand. How did you get away from the witch? "

"Tiki killed the witch by throwing salt into her face, "said Fili.

"Fili? "said a voice. "FILI! " Lilybelle hurried out of the hovel, followed by a weak Xander, Sebastian, and Thorin's dwarves: Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur. She threw herself into Fili's arms, as they kiss each other.

"Will you two stop that, you are making me itch! "snarled a smiling Dwalin.

"When we saw you crying Thorin, we thought something bad had happened to Aunt Susy, "said Kili, with tears in his eyes.

"No, I was crying because Thror told me that Xander and Tiki went to the south dungeon. I thought I had lost my first born, "said Thorin. Thorin looked into his arms, and asked, "Do anyone want to meet my daughter? "

"Daughter? "said a smiling Kili, as everyone tried to peek at a sleeping baby in Thorin's arm.

"What is her name, Thorin? "asked a smiling Tauriel, as Sebastian went to her side. The healer was checking to see how badly the she-elf was.

"Oren Bee, "stated Balin. "My Little One named her after my late wife and her friend. "

"Can we see Aunt Susy? "asked Fili.

"You can visit her, but not too long, "said Sebastian, as Fili and Lilybelle went to check on their aunt. "Tauriel come inside, so I can heal you. " Sebastian went back into the hovel to check on Susy, as Tauriel nodded to the healer. Thorin handed the baby to Balin, who followed Fili, Lilybelle, and Little Xander, with Dwalin by his side.

Xander went to his friends and hugged them. "Xander, you let a woman beat? "asked Steven.

"Steven, how much I miss your big mouth, "said a smiling Xander, as Griff and Ren laughed. "Oh, by the way, there is a bag full of treasure in my cave, and Fili gets a share because he deserves it. " Steven, Griff, and Ren smiled.

Bombur hugged his son, Bombom, and then started scolding him for going to the south dungeon. Bofur and Bifur were rubbing Bombom's noggin, as they teased Bombur's son. They took the young dwarf home to Little Logan for his Ma to see him. Devie was beside herself with worry for her youngest son.

"Tiki, come here lad, "said Thorin. Tiki hurried over to his Uncle Thorin, as Kili and Tauriel watched.

Thorin noticed Quinn the thief, who was joined by a blonde woman. Quinn waved to Tiki, and left with the woman and a dog.

Sighing Thorin, said, "So, you talk to the thief after I told you not to. You went to the dungeon without permission, and you endangered yourself, Xander, and Bombom. " Tiki was close to tears as he looked at Thorin. "Tiki, I am so proud to be your uncle. " A big smile broke out on Tiki's face, as he gave Thorin a huge hug. "Let us goes visit your Aunt Susy. I know she would want to see you, Tiki. "

"Yes, Uncle Thorin. I want to see my Aunt Susy, as well. " The small half-elf took the hand of the dwarf, and entered the healing hovel. They were followed by the half-elf's parents, Kili and Tauriel. A man walking toward the Rusty Spoon heard a woman shout out, "Tiki! I am so glad to see you! "

Doro found his mistress' dead body in her chamber. He went to the tapestry, and pulled it down. He wrapped up the Siren in the tapestry, carried her dead body, and left the south dungeon. The Cyclops traveled many days to the seashore, knowing for sure that nothing would get in his way. The one-eyed creature stole a small boat, and put his mistress' body at the bow. He pushed the boat into the water, and rowed through the sea, heading back to his home. He was heading to the Island of the Cyclops to bury the Siren at the home of his people. The Cyclops builds a shrine for the Siren, and made a hut to live nearby her remains. He never told the witch how much he cared for her. But he was happy just to serve the witch. Doro lived to the ends of his days next to his beloved Siren.

Life for the dwarves continued on in Logan and Little Logan. Thorin taught his youngest son to be a great blacksmith, since his oldest son wished to become an adventurer.

Little Xander always took Tiki and Bombom with him, when he went into any dungeon. And he enjoys his life fighting the terrors of the dungeon, and becoming fearless like his father, Thorin Oakenshield. He would sometimes go adventuring with his godfather Xander, and the wizard's friends: Steven, Griff, and Ren.

Tiki married his Freydel, who was a six foot beauty. He never got taller than five foot, but he knew that it was a sign that he was a dwarf. And he was proud of being a dwarf and an elf. He became a great horse trader and adventurer, and lived happily next to his parents, Kili and Tauriel, in his own tree home.

Bombom was happy to work in the kitchen with his Da, Bombur. He sometimes would go into the dungeon, with his friends Xander and Tiki, but his biggest love was cooking.

Oren Bee became the darling of everyone's life. She grew to be a sweet and loving girl, who would fall in love with a visiting elf, much to the chagrin of her father, Thorin.

Fili and Lilybelle made their forge and weapon shop, which had many customers coming from the Adventurer's guild. Lilybelle gave birth to twin sons, who were name after Fili and Kili's guardians: Oin and Gloin. They helped their parents run the forge and shop, when they became older.

Dwalin and Mer had a son. Dwalin beg Mer to name the child after Dwalin's friend, Karn Barr. Karn was an adventurous boy, which Taffi watched over for her parents. Karn loved his sister, Taffi dearly. The rough and tough Karn will rescue his sister from danger, at a young age. But that is another story.

*I hope you enjoy the story about Tiki early years. I knew a child of Kili and Tauriel would be a special child, so I decided to tell it my way.


End file.
